TUGS: Friendship is Magic
by Magi Tail Welkin
Summary: The Star Ponies are the power behind the dock and wagon ways that make up Bridle City Port. This is TUGS: Friendship is Magic.
1. Sunshine

Bridle City Port was the biggest harbour in Equestria, a place of change and great opportunity. No-pony knew it better than the hard working wagon ways ponies who strength and big hearts made them popular with everyone from the simplest company to the most respected ponies throughout the kingdom. Important jobs in the port often kept them working night and day.

One company owned by Captain Star, late of the Equestrian Navy, were no expectation.

The team include three large Earth Ponies, Old Jones, or OJ for short was the oldest, but still strong and capable, a light purple pony with a grey mane and an old clock cutie mark.

Warrior and Big Jock, both brown coated. Warrior had a yellow mane with a dumbbell and a banana peel cutie mark. Big Jock had a black mane with heavy weight and rope for his cutie mark.

A Unicorn named Top Hat, green with a golden mane, true to his name he had a top hat cutie mark, and to add to this he wore a monocle and a purple waist coat.

A teenage Earth Pony, Ten Bits, light blue with a white mane, ten gold spots on his flank.

And a large Pegasus called Hercules his coat a dark blue and his mane a dark red, a pair of wings linked in friendship was his cutie mark.

All of them wore neckties with the Star logo to signify their employment. A brilliant team who strived to be the best in the port, not always succeeding but proud of their work.

* * *

In the recreation room the team, minus Hercules sat about talking. The clock ticked towards six-thirty, briefing time.

The door of Captain Star's office opened and out walked a dark blue Unicorn with a white mane and a ship's wheel in front of a five pointed star cutie mark walked in "Good morning Star Ponies, today I've hired another pony to help with the work, he's from upriver," he turned to Ten Bits "Ten Bits he'll be working with you show him the ropes"

"Right Captain Star," the young pony said "here what's his name?"

"Sunshine"

"Sunshine?" laughed Top Hat "Only good for day work is he?", Ten Bits smirked "Might brighten you up a bit Top Hat"

"I resent that" the snob unicorn said as the crew laughed.

"Settle down," the Captain said "give Sunshine a chance. Now for the really good news, after a lot of hard bargaining I've landed a contract with the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia," everyone turned to the Captain "their private locomotive and railroad carriage is being sent for repairs and improvements and Lucky's Yard have got the contract for that, so I bargained to have us bring them in this afternoon and be there to pull the pair out of the works after completion. But first we have to prove ourselves" he turned to the oldest member "OJ you're in charge"

"Aye, aye sir"

"Big Jock, you're leading. Top Hat, Warrior you're on the side push", Top Hat turned to the teenager "Not you Ten Bits, this is no work for adolescents"

"Yeah," said Warrior "that's right, big ponies only Ten Bits"

"Make sure you don't bump into the engine Warrior" the young pony muttered before Captain Star spoke to him "On your way, show Sunshine how to get the work done and fast"

"Yeah, right, okay sir" and he walked to the front door. Captain Star returned to the other "Now for the rest of you, I want you all finished early so you can get yourselves looked spic and span for the Duke and Duchess this afternoon", they all nodded and left for their regular duties.

* * *

The biggest rivals the Star Ponies were the Z Manes, headed by Captain Zero, former criminal now mostly reformed. His crew sat outside on the quayside, three Pegasi, and two small Earth Ponies, all of them so-called "Blank-flanks". They always looked for ways to get further ahead. Usually be any means.

From the window of his office Captain Zero, a dull yellow Pegasus with a black mane leaned out and shouted down to his cronies "Now listen to me and listen good. The Star Company are about to get a contact with the nobility, and I'm not happy"

"We're not smiling Captain Zero" a dark orange Pegasus with a black mane said.

"I'm glad you don't find it funny Zorran. Now I want that contract and you're going to get it for me", most of the five agreed, one of the Earth Ponies Zip, light red with a white mane, spoke up "But how? I thought…"

"I don't expect you to think! You're a team, the best, the better looking, more powerful, and dare I say more devious", one of the Pegasus, Zak, flicked the ash of his cigar, staining his dark red coat and dark grey mane "I like that bit about being better looking" he said wheezing before taking more puffs of the cigar.

Zip spoke again "Yes but what's devious?"

"What's devious!" Captain Zero shouted out "Is what necessary to make a good profit in this terrible economy. Now pump up your wings and clean your horseshoes, get that Maretonia contract, these no time to lose"

"No problem, that bunch of clapped out fillies are going to find they missed a train or my names not Zorran" the others laughed as they got up and walked away, but Zip looked unsure "But it is Zorran, isn't it?"

* * *

Hercules finished with a big breakfast at the Bridge Café giving him the energy to fly off to Cloudsdale for his annual duty as a Wonderbolt Reserve. So Captain Star would lose Hercules's great strength on the very day he would need it the most.

The winged stallion existed the café as Ten Bits trotted up "Hey Hercules the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia are coming this afternoon it's a pity you won't be there"

"I know," his said calming and serene voice "I really hate to disappoint the two"

"Hey I'm looking for a pony named Sunshine, you ain't seen him?"

"Afraid not old darling"

"Well he'd better show up soon, I've got a lot of work to do this afternoon…"

"I'll be back in a few days," he spread his long wing out before looking back at the teenager "oh and Ten Bits, look after the Duke and Duchess for me won't you?" with a chuckle from the pair the Pegasus took off into the clouds, "I wonder if Rainbow Dash will be the Drill Sergeant this time" he said under his breath.

Just after he disappeared from sight OJ ambled passed the young pony with a yoke and reigns and pulling a wagon "Ten Bits, has that new pony found you yet?"

"No not yet"

"Ah well he's looking for you"

'I'd better go look for him' Ten Bits ran off in the direction OJ came from.

Suddenly a small white Unicorn wan a reddish-orange mane came galloping out of an alleyway crashing into Ten Bits and the two fell to the ground. The Unicorn shook himself quickly got up "Ah sorry sir", due to a gap in his teeth he sometimes whistled on the s.

Ten Bits got up and brushed himself down "Well watch it in future"

"Sorry, I was looking for, Ten Bits sir?"

"Yeah well you just found him"

"Oh, I'm, Sunshine, sir" he pointed to the sun rays coming out of a cloud for his cutie mark.

"Well it's good to meet you, come on let's get to work, the Star Ponies are helping the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia this afternoon and if we get a move on we'll be finished in time to watch"

"Yes sir"

Ten Bits rolled his eyes and shook his head "Now look Sunshine, you only call Captain Star sir, I'm just Ten Bits okay"

"Yes, uh sure thing, Ten Bits" and with introductions ended the two walked off to their first job together.

* * *

Zorran and Zak trotted to the outskirts of the city close to the railroad line. Presently they passed the station and came across a cart full of crated bananas parked next to the welcome sign with a sleeping scrawny Minotaur sitting at the helm.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," said Zorran, "Izzy Bulmer", the Minotaur opened an eye and sat up "Oh hey guys, I need a tow, the lot helped me here left and caught a train to Manehatten"

"We don't expect bananas as payment" Zak said before chuckling to himself. Izzy took no notice and spoke again "Hey big shots, you towing the train for a Duke and Duchess or something?"

"What would you know about it?" Zorran snapped back "You thick-headed bovine"

"What I know is I saw a loco and carriage with fancy looking people waiting at the nearest signal box while the driver dropped the engine's fire. Then suddenly everybody's busy"

"But," Zak wheezed "the Duke and Duchess aren't due till this afternoon"

"Shut up hay-brain" Zorran snapped "come on" and the two trotted off.

Izzy shook his head and laid back "Really what a day. All I ask is a tow so I can unload these bananas"

* * *

At the Zero offices the criminal captain scratched his head "You sure about this?"

"Seen it with my own eyes" Zorran said, Zak backed him up. Zero rubbed his hooves "Couldn't be better, now I want that contract and you are going to get it for me?"

Zorran saluted "Yes sir"

The dark orange Pegasus meet Zip and Zug, the two Earth Ponies under the bridge "Now listen, Hercules is in Cloudsdale out of the way, Big Jock is the strongest Star left, if we put him out of commission we'll grab the Maretonia Contract"

"Yeah I know," Zip said "but he's bigger than me, how…"

"He's towing wagons dummy; his route takes him near the mud banks on route upriver okay?"

"Yeah so?"

"So you stuff him onto one okay stupid?"

"You've done it before to yourself Zip," Zug added "so you should soon catch on"

"Yeah I'll catch on Zorran"

"You'd better, do it fast and get back fast, now get going"

"Devious," Zip said under his voice "just devious" and the two Zero Earth Ponies walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile Warrior walked along the railroad line and came across Izzy.

"Hey Warrior old friend" the Minotaur called "I need a tow"

"No time to argue about fees today Izzy"

"When do I argue friend? Let's say a hundred bits?"

"Yeah okay," Warrior said looking up the tracks "but fast, where bringing in the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia's train this afternoon and I need time to get smart looking"

"Oh but my friend, the Duke and Duchess their already here"

"What? They can't be?"

"Yeah I saw them already"

"By Celestia, their early, got to tell the other" he turned around "Sorry Izzy, I'll tow you later" and he galloped off back to the city. Izzy sighed and collapsed back into his cart.

* * *

Warrior found OJ and Top Hat and explained what Izzy told them.

Top Hat frowned "Can you trust him?"

"Izzy may be a haggler," Warrior said "but he's honest about everything else"

Just then Ten Bits and Sunshine walked in.

OJ spoke "Ten Bits have you seen Big Jock?"

"No is there a problem?"

"The Duke and Duchess are due in early, we need him to bring the train in"

"No I ain't seen him since the briefing", OJ looked at both smaller ponies "Well you two go and look for him. The rest of us will have to try and mange on our own till he arrives, come on lads" and they walked towards the railroad Top Hat grumble "Oh no, the Duke and Duchess are not going to be happy"

Soon the three Star Ponies were yoked and pulling the express locomotive and single carriage up the line toward the Lucky's Yard sidings. Top Hat and Warrior pulled from the front and OJ pulling from the side.

Warrior gulped "I hope Big Jock get here soon Top Hat, this ain't going to be an easy one"

Top Hat nodded sweating slightly from the strain "Yes where is he? We'll never manage without him"

OJ looked around frantically 'I'm worried about this; we need help when we reach the sidings. Come on Big Jock where are you?'

* * *

Ten Bits and Sunshine eyes widened at the scene before them, Big Jock and his wagons rest deep within a bank of muddy earth at the side of the jetty.

"Big Jock what happened?", the large Earth Pony grunted as he tried to pull himself out of the sticky mud "I'm not sure, Zip and Zug were giving me a hoof, the next thing I knew I was in this mud bank, they went for help"

"No they didn't, their crooks those two. Come on let's get you out of there"

A loud trumpet sounded and the three looked to the railroad.

"There's no time," Big Jock said wide-eyed "that's the Duke and Duchess, they've reached the station and the train will be nearing the sidings at Lucky's, you two take over for me, OJ will tell you what to do", Ten Bits eyes-widened and his legs shook "But I've never done anything like…"

"You can do it, get going, we've got to show the Duke and Duchess the stuff the Stars are made of", Ten Bits nodded "Yeah, right, come on Sunshine" and the two galloped off.

When they reached the others Ten Bits quickly explained to OJ what happened, the old pony frowned but nodded and start giving the two directions, Ten Bits close to him and Sunshine near the rear of the coach.

Close by the Z Manes watched on, as did Izzy, but no one took much notice of them.

Zip leaned into Zorran "Looks like your plan didn't work Zorran", the dark orange pony hummed to himself before speaking "If only I could get rid of that Unicorn Sunshine"

"Thinking devious Zorran?" Zip asked.

"No, just thinking contract, look they've slowly right down to take the points into the sidings"

OJ called for Sunshine to move back slighting and Zorran grinned "This is where we win the contract", he spread his wings out and took off at full speed, pushing into Sunshine. The Unicorn tumbled into the signal and pushed the weight. The signal changed to danger and the points switched just as the rear bogie of the coach went onto it and the coach derail.

Top Hat and Warrior felt the strain of their yokes tighten, "I say," the older unicorn said "what going on back there"

"I've got it OJ" Zorran called and took hold of the bogie. The unimaginable just happened, the Star Ponies needed to accept help from a Z Mane.

The Duke and Duchess turned around from the station and watch Zorran use his strength to put the coach back onto the rails.

Zip stared agape at this "Oh so that's devious", the Z Manes went into a round of well done and good job as he walked back "Glad to be of service" he called as he re-joined his team.

Sunshine, confused at what happened slowly walked away as the Star completed their work, passing Izzy Bulmer as he did.

Later that night he watched the Duke and Duchess celebrate with the Mayor of Bridal City Port, almost every citizen there, Star and Z Manes too. A blue unicorn on a stage wagon performed magic with firework. Sunshine sighed 'No ponies ever going to talk to me again' he said and with his head low he walked further into the city.

* * *

After the celebrations Zorran explained his actions to Captain Zero, the former criminal grinned broadly "Well, well, well, I congratulate you, good work Zorran, the right attitude, oh yes one thing, no one saw you did they? Not even little what's his name?"

"Who Sunshine?" Zak said in-between a cigar puff "No sir, no one saw us"

"Good, that's very good, I'll offer our services to the Duke and Duchess tomorrow, when the repairs and the improvements are done we'll be the ones there for the cameras" the Z Manes laughed in joy, Zak smirked "Poor little Sunshine, just wasn't his day was it?"

* * *

At the Star Building Warrior walked into the reaction room and meet with glum faces all round, he sighed and went to sit with Big Jock, who subbed a towel over his mane having spent most of the afternoon and evening washing the mud away.

Ten Bits sat next to Top Hat, the Earth Pony turned to the Unicorn "You know maybe I should find Sunshine"

"What do you mean?" Top Hat asked "What for?"

"Come on Top Hat, we all make mistakes, he must be feeling terrible"

"Well so he should after all the trouble he caused"

"You may be right, but we can't just leave him on his own, also I got other things on my mind, I've got this feeling the Z Mane had something to do with the accident, maybe some fresh crisp air can clear my head" Ten Bits turned to the oldest member of the group "What do you think OJ?"

"Well it's up to you", with it said Ten Bits stood on his hooves and made for the door "Ah well, don't wait up", Top Hat watched 'There he goes, always playing Mister Nice Pony, and for no real reason with what Sunshine did, what a bore'

Outside the building fog rolled in, making Ten Bit's search far harder "Sunshine" he called.

Said small Unicorn sat in the corner of an alleyway moping 'I'll never live this down, and just when I really had a chance. Who's going to want me now?'

"Sunshine" he heard a familiar voice call out, he got up quickly 'Ten Bits! Oh no he'll never forgive me' he quickly galloped further into the alleyway and used his magic to move some boxes to hide behind, just as Ten Bits passed the alleyway "Sunshine? Sunshine", a steam whistle sounded catching the Earth Pony by surprise he quickly looked up as a train speed across the overhead bridge. Ten Bit face scrunched up in annoyance and impatience "Sunshine!" he shouted fiercely "Where are you?", 'Darn this fog, it's so hard to see', "Sunshine", he looked around and saw the flashing off the lighthouse 'Lillie, maybe he out there', and he raced off towards the light.

Sunshine walked out the alleyway and saw Ten Bits run away from him 'Maybe I should just try and go home', he gave a sign and with his head held low he wearily made his way 'Not much point staying here'

* * *

Ten Bits knocked on the door of the lighthouse.

After a few minutes the doors opened and a mare stood in the doorway, Pink with a white mane with red highlights a lantern cutie mark, her name Lillie Lampard "Ten Bits? What brings to the lighthouse tonight, the fuel tanks still more than half full?"

"Sorry Lillie I'm looking for a little Unicorn named Sunshine, wondered if you'd seen him"

"Why no, Ten Bits but I haven't seen a Unicorn today"

"Ah well," he turned around and walked away "See you", Lillie waved a little confused "Bye Ten Bits"

* * *

Sunshine squinted as he began to near the river 'I've just got to get home somehow, this fogs thick, I can't get my bearings, I don't know which way'

* * *

Ten Bits continued his search when he heard something growl "Here, what's that? Who's there?" as he neared the source of the growling he almost bumped head first into a cart, he looked up as a familiar individual awoke from his snoring sleep.

Ten Bits rolled his eye "Oh, Izzy it's you", the Minotaur yawned before looking fed up and revealed at the same time "And about time too, Warrior promised me a tow, but he must have forgotten, good thing it's cold tonight, or else my bananas would have spoiled"

"Sorry about that, but I've got to find Sunshine"

"Oh, why? What the matter?"

"He disappeared. I suppose he ashamed after causing the accident with the points and the Duke and Duchess's coach"

"Sunshine didn't cause any accident, I saw the whole thing, Zorran pushed him"

"What! Are you sure?"

"As sure as I know I've a load of bananas and I need a tow"

"I had a feeling those Z Mane were up to something. Wait here, I must tell the others" and he galloped off.

"Hey," Izzy called "what about me tow?"

* * *

As soon as he got into the Star Building Ten Bits ran into the dormitory area and began waking the crew up "Oi you lot, come on, wake up", a few of them start to protest but the small Earth Pony stopped them "Oi listen, Izzy told me he saw everything"

"What?" OJ said rubbing his eyes "Lazy Izzy? What did he see?"

"He saw the accident; I mean he saw why Sunshine had the accident"

"Well so what?" Top Hat said scowling "He had it and that's enough"

"But it was Zorran who hit Sunshine, that's what made him lose control, Izzy saw it", OJ frowned his eyebrows and turned to the others "I wondered why Zorran appeared so quickly, you're right Ten Bits Izzy could have seen everything"

"He did" Ten Bits said "Look you just got to believe him, Sunshine isn't a clumsy pony, I can tell be working with him"

"Alright," OJ said motioning Ten Bits with his hooves to calm down "alright. Now you've looked everywhere for him have you Ten Bits?"

"Yeah everywhere, even as far out as Lillie, he's not a Pegasus so he can't fly, he has to be on the ground", OJ narrowed his eyes and hummed pondering.

After a moment or two he spoke "Well if I were Sunshine, I guess I would've tried to make it home", Ten Bits's eyes widened and he smiled "That's it, yeah, of course upriver" he turned to the door and rushed off, he stopped at the doorway and looked back "Come on"

OJ, turned to the other three "Now the rest of you follow Ten Bits, I'll stay here and tell Captain Star", as the older pony walked towards Captain Star's room Warrior turned to Big Jock "Oh Luna," he said lowering his head "poor old Sunshine, we done him wrong"

"One of Zorran little schemes," Big Jock muttered "I should have known, first Zip and Zug push me onto a mud bank, then Zorran messes with Sunshine" his expressed become more determined "I'm with Ten Bits, come on Warrior, Top Hat?"

The snobbish Unicorn straightened his waistcoat "Well as I'm doing nothing better", he followed on and gulped 'I should have known better than to judge another Unicorn'

"Yeah let's go" Warrior called walking out the door.

* * *

The four ponies quickly made their way toward the route upriver and found Sunshine stuck in the same mud bank Big Jock had been pushed into earlier in the day, however Sunshine winced in pain as he caressed one of his legs. The little Unicorn heard their voices and shut his eye 'Oh no not the lads'

"Hey you guys," Ten Bits called appearing on the jetty "I found him, what a mess" he said looking Sunshine over "Top Hat you think you can pull him out with your magic?"

"I'll give it a try"

"It doesn't matter really," Sunshine said waving it off "just leave me only I've caused enough trouble"

Top Hat cleared his throat "A matter of fact we found out it wasn't your fault, so everything's alright now", Ten Bit blinked and laughed "An apology from Top Hat? I don't believe it"

For the first time in hours Sunshine smiled "Do you think Captain Star would have me back?"

"Yeah," Ten Bits said "sure he will, Izzy told me everything"

Warrior blinked and turned around back towards the harbour "Oh Luna! Izzy! I completely forgot" and his galloped off.

* * *

Next morning Captain shouted his disappointment at his employees "So it turns out you were seen"

"Impossible!" Zorran said "I made sure"

"Don't argue with me you were seen. Now the Duke and Duchess knows what we did and we don't get the contract. What kind of idiots do I have working for me?"

Zip spoke up "Really devious…"

"Shut it Zip" Zorran snapped.

Zak threw his cigar away "Sorry about that sir", and the others began to join in on the apology.

"Sorry?" the former criminal shouted "Sorry I don't want to here! Get out of my sight all of you!"

* * *

Days later Captain Star came out of his offices and into the reaction room holding a letter, all the Star Ponies, Hercules included who was filled in on the story, went silent and listened in.

The Captain spoke "A few days ago we rescued the Unicorn Sunshine and he was taken to hospital, and I glad to tell you that little damage was done and he's made a full recovery", the crew sighed in relief before the Captain continued "As for the Star Company we've learned a valuable lesson here" OJ nodded as the former naval pony listed off the lesson off "A lesson about trust, loyalty and friendship, I think we have Ten Bits for that, and for the rest of us, about jumping to conclusions before knowing the truth" Top Hat scrubbed his face before placing his monocle back in place.

"Now I know you're all proud of being Star Ponies," Captain Star concluded "but the most important thing in my team, after hard work, is that my employees always be true, honest and forgiving", the team agree wholeheartedly, the Captain grinned and stepped aside "With that in mind I would like you to welcome are new recruit"

Ten Bits grinned and Sunshine walked out the office with the Star necktie, the small Unicorn turned to the Captain Star and saluted, the Captain saluted "Sunshine I am proud to have you on my crew".

The team cheered and Ten Bits ruffled Sunshine's mane "Yeah welcome aboard you look great"

"Thanks," Sunshine said glancing back at his necktie "love the funny new colours"

* * *

 **Now this was an idea I couldn't get out of my head. I'm a fan of "Classic" Thomas the Tank Engine and TUGS. This is based on another crossover of TUGS and MLP, and has similar concepts, the characters being wagon pullers instead of Tugboats for example.**

 **I renamed Ten Cents to Ten Bits to meet the currency as stated in the show, and also Big Mac to Big Jock because people might confuse him with Big Macintosh, Applejack's brother. Jock to keep his Scottish connection there.**

 **And I know Bridle City Port isn't that creative, but I can't think of anything else horse related that is closer to Bigg City Port.**

 **I also added a few bits here and there to further develop the characters, Top Hat included since he's my favourite character of TUGS.**

 **Hercules being a Wonderbolt Reverse was my own idea, I just thought of a good way to have him out of stories every once in a while.**

 **For the character's colours I went with standard western colour theory. I'm contemplating whether or not to have Ten Bits and Captain Star related since their colours are similar.**

 **I made Izzy Gomez a Minotaur and change his surname to be more PC. Now you may ask the question, what would a Minotaur be doing with bananas? I don't know.**

 **I had thought of make Izzy a Zebra, but first off surely a Zebra could pull the cart being an equine, and secondly the rhyming would be a problem. I also made Izzy scrawny Minotaur since one like Iron Will could easily handle it.**

 **I've got ideas on how to rewrite stories like Trapped (My favourite episode of TUGS) into this story, but I'm working on it, like _Doctor Who: Friendship is Magic_ this is more a side-project.**


	2. Pirate

Some weeks after Sunshine joined the Star Ponies Wagon Company Ten Bits arrived in the reaction room tired and by himself after a busy day's work. Captain Star walked out of his office "Ten Bits a word please?", the young Earth Pony walked in "What do you want Captain?"

Captain Star chuckled "It's only us here you don't need to be formal"

"Sorry Dad," Ten Bits said rubbed the back of his neck "force of habit since working here, anyway what's up?"

"Don't be mad my boy but there's one last job" he pulled out a letter from Lucky's Yard "The engineering part for Scuttlebutt Pete are ready for tomorrow's repair work"

"The Dredger pony? But Dad the Z Manes are working on that job, why did I have to bring them?"

"Because both Lucky's and the Dredger company would prefer the parts to get to Scuttlebutt without any mishap"

"Alright Dad," Ten Bits said sagging a little before walking out.

* * *

Zip and Zug sat on the quay near to where the dredgers worked clearing unwanted debris and muck from the seabed.

A clopping sound took their attention and Zug looked to the source "Hey up Zip, look with the manticore's dragged in, goody-two horseshoes"

"Ahoy Zug," Ten Bits called pulling a wagon full of machine part "where do you want this wagon for the engineers?"

"Too late for today mate"

"Too late? You don't need them till tomorrow"

"We might have" Zip said, Zug continued "No point now it'll be dark soon"

"Don't bug me," Ten Bits said "I've had a busy day, now where do you want this?"

The Z Manes Earth Pony looked at each other smirking "Really eager Zip isn't he" laughed Zug, Zip responded "Well got a reputation to live up to Zug, one of the best Ponies in the harbour", Ten Bits face conveyed his annoyance.

"Yawn, yawn," Zug said "all work and no play makes Ten Bits and dull colt"

"Look," Ten Bits said trying to hide his fed up state "you want this or do I take this back?"

"Put it somewhere on the old quay, if you not too worn out", Ten Bits quickly pulled his load away as the two red Earth Ponies laughed.

Ten Bit stopped beside an old warehouse, derelict, moulding and splintered, very few ponies ever came near it. 'Alright, this old tub of machine guts can settle here for the night' Ten Bits thought relieved, a creaking sound came from the warehouse catching the young Earth Ponies attention "Hello?" he looked up "Who's there?" he saw something move inside, it looked like Pony "Oi is that you Sunshine? Big Jock? Well say something whoever you are", no response, Ten Bits shook his head 'I'm hearing things'

"Hold up Ten Bits" said a voice, Ten Bits looked to his right as Sunshine trotted up beside him, Ten Bits looked slightly annoyed "Sunshine it was you, now why didn't you answer?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"In there, I called"

"I wasn't in there, beside I didn't hear you. You heading home?", Ten Bits still looked at the warehouse confused, only partly catching what his friend said "What? Oh yeah come on I must be tired", they were just about to walk off when a small grey Pegasus flew passed, a dolphin and a pair of binoculars as his cutie mark, Grampus was his name, he worked for the Equestrian Navy as a surveillance and espionage pony thanks to his wings and small size, smaller then Sunshine in fact, almost the size of a foal. His personal passion was to observe dolphins and other sea mammals. However, he was also plagued with a problem where would spray saliva when he spoke. He greeted the two Earth Ponies as he passed "Night Ten Bits, night Sunshine"

"Night Grampus" they both said before walking to the Star Building.

* * *

The night came with fog and in the fog came a thief, a black stallion with an eyepatch. He walked along the quay keeping his sounds to a minimum.

Presently he came across the wagon Ten Bits left "Ah ha, this looks like what I'm after, engineering parts". Unseen and unheard the stranger hitched himself to Ten Bits's wagon and slid into the mist.

* * *

Next morning, right after first light Zip and Zug walked to the old warehouse, Zug looked around the area "Hey where is it? I told Ten Bits to leave that wagon here Zip"

"Somewhere on the old quay you said Zug, you're very words", Zug groaned "Always said Star Ponies could be relied on", Zip grinned "Oh he'll get it from Captain Star" and Zug chuckled "He will when I tell him, lets land him right in it" and the two galloped off towards the Star Building.

* * *

Just outside the Star Building the three Earth Ponies met, Zug called to Ten Bits "Hey you"

"What do you want?"

"A word"

"Captain Star wants to see me", Zug continued "We want to see him as well, you didn't deliver our wagon", Ten Bits narrowed his eyes "Course I did", Zip spoke next "Well it's not where it should be", Zug nodded "And we'll get the blame"

"But I delivered it," Ten Bits protested "Yeah I delivered it by the old quay, you saw me, so did Sunshine and Grampus"

"No there now" Zug stated, Ten Bits eyes narrowed again "You moved it to wind me up", Zip grew angry "You have double-crossed us", Ten Bits became angered himself "I did not you take that back", Zip began to fluster and stuttered an apology before Captain Star walked out of the Star Building and stood between the two "What's happening here?", all three Ponies went feeble.

Zug spoke "Captain Star sir, Ten Bits didn't deliver our wagon last night and…"

"I did" Ten Bits said firmly putting his hoof down "You know I did"

"You did not" Zug snapped back "It's not there anymore"

"Alright" Captain Star shouted "that's enough" he took a deep breath in and looked between the Star Pony and Z Manes "I've already had a complaint from the clients" he turned to the Z Mane pair "Now on your way", the pair grinned, Zip nodded "Right sir", Zug turned to the young light blue Earth Pony "Have a nice day Ten Bits" and they left.

Ten Bits looked agape as they left.

"Ten Bits" Captain Star said, the Earth Pony paled and looked up at his Unicorn father who spoke "We need to talk in private"

They entered the office and Captain Star shut the door, he sighed and turned to the teenager colt "I don't expect slip ups like this from you Ten Bits, the owners of the dredgers claim their wagon is missing, never delivered"

"But Dad it's not true, it was my last job of the day it was"

"Ten Bits, on a matter of business and reputation I have to take the clients word"

"Dad, please at least let me…"

"No," the Captain shut his eyes and looked away his head low "I'm putting you on dredger detail, with Scuttlebutt Pete"

"But Dad"

"Ten Bits" the Captain opened his eye and stood straight like an officer "Go" he ordered. Ten Bits hung his head low and slowly walked out. The door shut behind him and Captain Star slumped down on the floor.

* * *

Scuttlebutt Pete sat at the controls of his clanking dredger as Ten Bits slowly trudged up, "Hi Scuttlebutt", the gossipy pony spoke "You look gloomy this morning Ten Bits, what's up?"

"Nothing…"

"I hear you lost a wagon"

"You would be the first to know"

"It's no secret, talk of the harbour"

"It's bound to be once you know", a shadow came over them and Grampus landed "I've heard a rumour" he said.

"Grampus?" Ten Bits said with some hope "What do you know about it?"

"Well you've lost a wagon", Ten Bits looked to the dredger pony "Don't waste time do you Scuttlebutt", Sunshine appeared beside Ten Bits "Aye, rumours are his speciality"

"I'm only trying to help," Scuttlebutt said "the more who know about it the sooner you'll be in the clear"

"I am in the clear," Ten Bits snapped "get that clear"

Just as Ten Bits said those words Zebedee and Zak passed, Zebedee called over "Naughty, naughty, temper, temper", then Zak continue waggling his cigar "Loose his head it's it wasn't screwed on" as they laughed Ten Bits groaned "One of these days"

"Leave them Ten Bits" Sunshine said "Captain Star's got another job for you"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I don't think you're going to like it, more work with the Z Manes"

"Oh that's all I need"

* * *

Zebedee, a large light red Pegasus, with a light grey mane watched as Ten Bits harnessed himself to the wagon "Now you do know what to do with that lot, don't you?"

Zak spoke next "He takes it somewhere and it disappears", Zebedee nodded "You can make a fortune selling wagon loads on the side"

Ten Bits gritted his teeth at the two talk like he wasn't there "You saying I'm a crook?", Zak responded "Wasn't talking about you, were we Zeb?"

"Didn't mention his name Zak" the other Z Mane agreed, Zak put his cigar to his mouth "Strange how ordinary ponies can suddenly turn criminal Zeb"

"It's the evil inside them, suddenly it comes out Zak", Ten Bits grew very annoyed "Yeah you two would know all about that wouldn't you Zak", Zebedee scoffed "And they can't take a joke neither, you notice that Zak?", the two started laughing as Ten Bits pulled the wagon load away grumbling "It's no joke," he yelled back "Get that straight"

* * *

In his office Captain Star looked worried, he paced back and forth 'This isn't like Ten Bits, I raised him to be an upstanding, loyal and honest colt, something else must be happening, but what?' He looked at the picture on his desk, himself with his sadly late wife Silver Crown and Ten Bits only a few moments old, not long after the picture was taking was Silver Crown taken herself. Tears formed in his eyes 'Ten Bits, your mother would have loved you, which is why I have to love you for the both of us, please say this isn't so'

* * *

The Captain wasn't the only one worried.

Grampus rested on his bed with his hoof to his ears, the Navy had been so kind in suppling him an apartment right neck to the Bridge Café, true he could get a good meal, but it also meant he suffered the local jazz band playing once or twice a week, and they decide to be very load that night.

Grampus decided to explore the harbour, he opened his window and flew out into the misty night. He hoped he could find something to clear Ten Bits's name.

'Boy it's creepy round here at night', some movement caught his eye and he swooped in and someone shouted "Avast you, get out of it", quickly Grampus flapped his wing hard and flew straight up and onto a cloud, he wiped the sweat off his brow 'Phew, that was too close', he looked down seeing the black stallion with the wagon 'That looks like one of Ten Bits's wagon, where's the thief taking it' he kept up high in the sky, but with the mist, his small wings and almost camouflaged look of the thief Grampus couldn't find him.

Meanwhile the thief swiftly made other wagons, Star Pony and Z Mane deliveries a like, disappear.

* * *

Next morning much to the surprise of everyone the Z Manes and Star Ponies all sat in the reaction room of the Star Building. In the office the two Captains discussed matters.

Ten Bits sat in the corner far away from the Z Manes.

Top Hat who stood firmly in the middle of the room, trying to be the literal centre of attention got fed up "I say what's this all about? Star Ponies and Z Manes working together whatever next?", Zorran grumbled in agreement "We're wasting time"

The door of the office opened and the two Captain walked out, Captain Star order "Silence", however Zorran wouldn't comply "Ten Bits's wagons are the only ones gone", Zug nodded and turned to Zip "Yeah, bet he knows what it's about", Zip nodded "Him stealing wagons that's what"

Big Jock stared the two red Earth Ponies down "Cut that out about Ten Bits, he's been here all night", Warrior joined Big Jock "Yeah watch it", the two Z Manes starting backing up stuttering.

"I said silence!" Captain Star shouted, he calmed down somewhat "Captain Zero and me have had a meeting. Missing wagons is a serious situation. We're going to get to the bottom it, understand?" he turned to his counterpart and nodded.

Captain Zero spoke "I have a scheme to catch this pirate", as the ponies started grumbling Top Hat scoffed "I expect he knows several"

"Aye," Big Jock muttered "takes a crook to a catch a crook", Zorran turned round "What are you suggesting?"

"Quiet" Captain Star ordered "We've decided to set a trap", Captain Zero continued "Certain wagon are being rigged with flares that will be trigged if the wagons are ever touched, never mind stolen", Captain Star took up the line of thought "So this is the plan, tonight you'll all be out in pairs maintaining silence, keep your eyes open…"

* * *

Unknown to the other Grampus searched the area he lost the thief the night before.

'I got as far as here' he looked around seeing several buildings, then saw one in particular 'What about that old warehouse?' this warehouse in question was connected to a building leading to the water 'It's possible,' he thought 'hasn't been used for years' he landed on the roof and found a large hole and he peered in.

One pony stood in the light, the thief, the black stallion with the eyepatch, however Grampus notice movement in the shadows and voice spoke "You done very well so far patchy, but we figure you still owe us", Grampus's eye widened at the multi-layered and distorted voice 'A Changeling! And he said we, there's more of them'

"You going back on you word!" the thief said "You said that was the last wagon" from the shadows another Changeling spoke "Changed our minds see, it's one more wagon, get it tonight or it's goodbye to him, Davy Jones's Locker on the seabed", Grampus looked to his left seeing an elderly pony in a cage and chained up tight in heavy chains, the cage sat on a hinged platform over the water, with both the cage and the chains there would be no way for him to escape if the Changelings decided to dunk him in the salty water.

Grampus then saw a reasonable large boat filled with the loads from the stolen wagons. The Criminal Changelings addressed the stallion "Do as we say or else"

"It's getting too risky" the stallion protested.

"One more I said. Tonight", the old pony called "Don't do it"

"I've got to haven't I. You promise tonight will be the last?", the Changelings didn't answer, they merely stated "Deliver or he sinks" and with that the pair flew into the cocoons hanging from the ceiling.

The stallion turned to the old pony "You alright? Not hurt are you?"

"I'm okay, but don't do it, it's wrong"

"I can't leave you with them old gent, families got to stick together, tonight will be the end of it"

Grampus flapped his wings and quickly left 'Oh dear, this is a sad state of affairs"

* * *

When night fell the Star's and Z Mane's plan was put into action.

Top Hat finished pulling the wagon into his assigned watch position and he set the flare 'Dash good idea this, load in place, flare set to go off' he eyebrows frowned 'Now I thought we were going to be in pairs' he heard fast trotting and used his magic to give him some light, however when he saw who came he looked up to the sky 'Oh Luna not Warrior'

"This is our post Top Hat" the Earth Pony said before bumping into a lamppost.

Top Hat looked at his team member annoyed "Of all the ponies in this endeavour I get the clumsiest"

"Be great if you and I caught him?", the Unicorn sighed "How frilling, how absolutely frilling" he placed his hoof on the bridge of his noise and took a deep breath before speaking again "Now pay attention Warrior, this is a war time situation, now I've mustered up my cunning, my sense of tactical advantage" he pointed to a shadowy area with clear view of the wagon "Now back there", Warrior looked at him confused "What's that then, tactical?"

"It mean thinking strategically"

"What's that then," he tried to pronounce strategical, but failed substituting it for "What you said?"

Top Hat groaned and rolled his eyes "Tactical you dummy", Warrior looked off saying "Tactical, strategical", Top Hat face hoofed and muttered "Celestia give me strength" he backed into another shadowy area giving him the view of what was behind Warrior "Positions Warrior. At the double!"

Warrior walked back into the area Top Hat pointed to and quietly spoke "This is a nice tactical spot, quite," he tried to say strategical again but failed before saying "quite good hey"

* * *

Sunshine looked to the mopping Ten Bits "Hay cheer up Ten Bits, I know you had nothing to do with the missing wagons, Zip and Zug are trying to make something of it that's all, making themselves seem important, their just idiots"

"Yeah, thanks Sunshine, it makes me angry, not being able to prove it"

"I'm sure Captain Star believes you," Ten Bits glanced away towards the Star Building as the small unicorn continued "And don't pay any attention to the Z Manes, their troublemakers rubbing you the wrong way"

"I don't care about them, it our gang, they can't be sure it's not me"

"Well we'll catch the thief tonight with any luck"

"Yeah we might, we might not, but if we do I'll skin that pirate", Sunshine turned hearing something "What's that?", Ten Bits turned and grew annoyed "What's Grampus doing here, he'll give us away. Grampus get out of here" the teenage Earth Pony said as the small Pegasus landed beside them. Sunshine nodded and whispered "We're laying a trap for the thief"

"That's why I come to see you," Grampus said panting "I've been trying to find you for ages"

"Hey what do you know? Where the missing wagons are?"

"I've been there, seen them"

"Well," Ten Bits said narrowing his eyes "let's get this pirate. He'll be sorry he crossed me I can tell you…"

"Just a minute Ten Bits" Grampus said hold his hoof up "It's a bit complicated"

"But I want him now, to prove it's not me"

"Will you listen a minute?" Grampus snapped "Your pirate is an Earth Pony and he's being used by Changelings", the two Star Ponies looked at the Naval Pony.

"Changelings!" Sunshine exclaimed "Why didn't you tell the police?"

"I tried but they didn't believe me, said Bridle City's never had Changelings before, anyway this is what I found out…"

* * *

Close by, within eye line, but out of earshot Zip and Zug untied their yokes and set the flare.

Zug walking into a small hut and spoke to Zip "I'll stay back here out of sight; you keep a look out upfront" and he shut the door.

The light red Earth Pony looked around frantically "Why do I need to be upfront? It's scary, I feel vulnerable," he turned to the window of the shed "You come here I'll come there"

"Oh no," Zug's muffled response came "you'd be much worse off in here, better there believe me"

"Is it really bad over there?"

"Honestly Zip would I lie to you? Now would I?", Zip walked up to the window and looked inside. Zug flinched before backing into the corner and shook sacredly saying "Oh no! Please Mister Pirate I don't mean no harm!", Zip spoke "No, don't be alarmed Zug it's me Zip"

"Stupid!" Zug got up and peered at him through the window "Captain Zero said we're not to move, you nearly scared me", Zip raised an eyebrow "If that nearly I'd hate to you really scared"

"Get to your post!"

"I only want to see if it was better in there"

"Well it isn't. Stay there and shut up!"

* * *

"…and the stallion is being forced against his will" Grampus finished, he then explained about the old pony.

Sunshine scrubbed his face "What do we do?"

Ten Bits answered "Get to the thief before the others, no time to explain to them"

"Your right," Grampus said "follow me" he turned around and walk in the direction of the old warehouse.

* * *

Zip turned and his eyes widened, he looked to the shed "Zug"

"Quiet, you'll give us away"

"Ten Bits and Sunshine are leaving their post"

The door opened and a surprised Zug peered out "What?"

"Look", Zug peered into the mist coming seeing the two Star Ponies walked pass "You're right, Ten Bits must be up to something, I knew he shouldn't be trusted" he started to walk in the direction the two Star Ponies went "Come on", Zip followed as they entered the fog, Zug groaned "Can't see them through the mist," he glanced back at Zip "Stay close or I leave you behind"

"Oh thanks pal" Zip said "Thanks very much indeed"

* * *

The Changelings left their cocoon and travel around the port, disguising themselves as other ponies. They began to lay the foundations of their escape.

They knocked on Lillie Lampard's door, she opened it see two inspectors. She welcomed them in a little surprised at how late at night they decided to do this, but she got knocked out tied and locked in her bedroom. The pair then switched the lighthouse off.

The flew over belly buoys and muffled them up so they made no sound as they left on the boat with the stolen items.

What they planned to do with the old pony still remained unknown.

Ten Bits, Sunshine and Grampus stood close by the old warehouse, they saw the villains return and prepared to spring a trap on the thief.

Close by the stallion with the eyepatch searched through the fog and began to worried 'No much here tonight, I've got to find what they want, times running out'

Ten Bits shivered in the mist "It's too spooky for my liking"

Sunshine nodded "It's time like this I wish I was back working upriver", Ten Bits shushed his friend "Quiet I think I can hear something" he turned and saw a black figure appear in the mist.

The stallion started to despair 'I'm not going to make it, nothing in sight, those wagon companies have rumbled me'

"Heave to sea rogue, your cornered you can't escape" someone yelled and he tackled to the ground. He heard a horn charge and a rope wrapped round his leg and tied them up tight.

Sunshine finished his spell and walked up to Ten Bits getting up from his tackle "Well done Ten Bits, he's the pirate alright"

"No I'm not a real pirate", Grampus walk up and patted him on the shoulder "We know you're not", Sunshine nodded as he began undoing the knots to the rope "Grampus told us everything" then Ten Bits spoke "He saw you and those two Changelings"

The stallion got up "Did you see the old gent their too?"

"Everything"

"We must save him, he's my uncle, their holding him to ransom, to make me steal wagons, even if I get one more they may still drown him", Ten Bits nodded "Help us to help you, and will stop them", the stallion nodded "Anything you say"

Then the sound of clopping caught their attention, the stallion's eye widened "Who's that?"

"Quick," Ten Bits said "let's hide", the stallion rushed passed "This way", they hide in an alleyway near the warehouse as two voices spoke.

"Ten Bits can't be far, must be around here somewhere Zip"

"So could that pirate Zug, maybe we should get back. I don't like this Zug"

"Quiet"

As the two red Earth Ponies passed them, Ten Bits turned amused "Zip and Zug?" he turned to the stallion "Their stupid enough to go into the warehouse"

"They'll get no quarter if they do"

Sunshine waved it off "Serves them right", then Ten Bits grinned "That gives me an idea, Grampus go to the warehouse, if the villains leave the shed save the old pony" Grampus nodded and flew to the roof of the warehouse, next to the hole. Ten Bits looked at the other two "Now let's see what's going on", the three crept out to the edge of the alleyway and watched as the two Z Mane Earth Ponies neared the warehouse entrance, "Just a quick look" Zug said, much to Zip protest "No Zug let's go back please"

"Come on and stay close"

"Don't worry I will", the two entered the warehouse, Zug spoke "I never knew it was so dark inside"

"Means there's no one there" Zip said hopefully. Zug looked around and saw the ship full of the stole good "Hey!" he shouted happily "The stolen wagon loads, great we've cracked it! We're heroes!", the two laughed and Zip jumped about shouted "Eat your heart out Ten Bits!"

"Oi!" a distorted voice shouted, the two looked up and saw a cocoon stir "what are you doing here!", two insect-like ponies burst from it and the Z Mane pair screamed.

"Changelings!"

"Two of them!", the two ran out as fast as their legs could take them as the two Changelings followed "Get them quick"

"Right," Ten Bits said as the three backed into to alley "now get ready to spring the trap when I say"

* * *

"Oh dear" the old pony said looked at the doors "Hope everything's okay", he then heard the sound of wings, "What the?" he looked as a very small light grey Pegasus flew next to his cage "Easy old gent, I've come to set you free"

* * *

The two red Earth Ponies passed the entrance to alleyway, Ten Bits got into a running stance "Here they come, don't move yet" he looked to the black stallion who nodded "Their getting close" hearing the buzzing of the Changeling wings getting loader.

"Three, two, one. Charge!" Ten Bits called the three shot towards the Changelings.

Sunshine closed his eyes and focused his magic, the aura surrounded the two stopping them in their track and Ten Bits and the eyepatch stallion pounced on them pinning them down.

* * *

"Hey Top Hat?" Warrior called turning his head toward the commotion "Something going on over there, I'll take a look", he walked out of the shadows and didn't look to his front.

"Warrior!" Top Hat said his eyes widening "Watch that…" Warrior hit the wagon and it light up like a fireworks display, Top Hat groaned as he finished his sentence "Flare" he shook his head "You bright spark Warrior", the clumsy Earth Pony backed up shielding his eyes "Some flare!"

* * *

In the morning a slight singed Top Hat and Warrior, as well as the local authorities escorted the Changelings away.

Ten Bits, Sunshine, Grampus, the black stallion and his uncle watched them go, the teenage Earth Pony chuckled "Don't bump the too hard Warrior, they might send up a flare too", the group laughed. Ten Bits turned to the black stallion "Now that's what I call a good night's work, you heading upriver?"

"Yeah, thanks Ten Bits"

"That's alright, the least I could do"

"Right then" the stallion said "We'd better move, pirates are not welcome here"

Grampus rolled his eyes "Nonsense your no pirate", the stallion smiled "Thank to you all"

"Yes," the old gent said "thanks for everything", the stallion spoke to him "Come on you old gentle-colt, let's get you home", his uncle chuckled "That'll be nice"

Ten Bits sighed "You know I'm really sad to see them go" he then heard the flapping of wings and looked up "Oh hi Hercules, how was Canterlot?"

"Oh very well, got to talk with Sassy Saddles" he turned round and look at the black stallion and the old gent "Those the two you save last night?"

"Yeah, they helped us find the stolen wagon", Hercules grinned "Captain Star wants to speak with you in private, I imagine he wants to congratulate you"

"I couldn't have done it without Grampus and Sunshine"

"Well good work my dears"

"Thanks Hercules," the two younger Star Ponies said.

Grampus nodded "Thanks Hercules," and he walked off "if you excuse me I'm off to get some rest" Ten Bits waved "Thanks Grampus" he then looked to his left seeing two familiar ponies outside Lucky's Yard "Zip and Zug, I want a word with them", the two Stars walked up to them and Ten Bits called over "I don't know what we would have done without your help"

Zug turned a little surprised but thankful "Well," he chuckled "some-pony had to flush those two bugs out, so…", Zip finished "We did", the two laughed slightly, before Zip gulped "We never really thought you stole those wagons"

"Oh no?" Ten Bits said "Could've fooled me", Sunshine smirked "Weren't you just a little bit scared?", the two Z Manes shook their head and Zug spoke "Nothing scares us does it Zip?" the two laughed and Zug walked back slightly, much to Zip's worry "Forwards Zug, forwards! The wagon!", Zug bumped into one of the flare wagon and it went off, the two Earth Ponies ran out screaming.

Ten Bits and Sunshine laughed, and the small Unicorn spoke "They move pretty fact when they're not scared"

"They certainly do", and two almost collapsed laughing.

* * *

Ten Bits gulped as he stood at the door of Captain Star's office. He knocked and the Captain called enter. Ten Bits pushed it opened and entered.

Captain Star said nothing, he got off his chair, walked up to his son and hugged him tight, he placed his head on Ten Bits's mane and cried softly "I'm sorry Ten Bits, I've be horrible to you"

Ten Bit sighed with a grin and hugged his father back "It's alright Dad, we all make mistakes. Hay, I was so caught up in catching the pirate to prove everyone wrong I almost had an innocent pony sent to jail"

"About that," the Captain said letting go and looking into his son's eyes "I'm very proud of how you handle this, you're become quite a leader", Ten Bits blushed and the Captain continued "It's not just me who's impressed, he walked up to the desk and levitated a couple of letter putting them in front of Ten Bits "Both Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armour have written their thanks and congratulations and Princess Celestia herself"

"No way!" Ten Bit took hold and the letters and read them through, twice, he jumped up and down "I'm framing these and putting them up in my room"

Captain Star laughed "I would have reacted that way at your age too, alright Ten Bits, get going, we got contracts to fulfil", Ten Bits nodded and saluted "Right, Aye, Aye sir" and the young Earth Pony left.

Captain Star returned to his desk. He glanced at the picture again and smiled. Then he returned to work.

* * *

 **So I decided to make Ten Bits Captain Star's son, I had thought about his nephew but father and son seemed the more dramatic, not to mention I am slightly sick of it always being uncle and nephew.**

 **Anyway, I know how to rewrite Trapped, but episodes like Quarantine I'm unsure, since it involves the idea of OJ being scrapped, how do I do that here, OJ possibly going to a glue factory? That's is insensitive and in this universe no doubt illegal.**

 **Ghost and Jinxed I have some story problems with, both because of there endings. With Ghost what do I use instead of the galleon? And in Jinxed what do I do instead of Boomer becoming a houseboat?**

 **I may take a break to work these ideas out, if you have any suggestion leave them in reviews.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	3. Trapped

There were times believe it or not when the Star Ponies and Z Manes took on a big job together. One of those job occurred when a large shipment of timber and tanning bark, a bark of certain trees used for tanning hides into leather, need to be taking down from the sawmills upriver, a task which required teamwork and cooperation at all times.

However, Zug could not take part as he towed a wagon full off scrap metal, and made little progress.

Along the way he met up with Zip and Zak, his follow Earth Pony called over "Hey Zug"

"Hey Zug," Zak said stopping and taking a puff of his cigar "Zorran's going mad wait for you, where you been?"

"Captain Zero to me to believe this bunch of metal to the Breaker's Yard"

Zak grimaced "You'll see Zorran at Hitchville, he not going to like it"

"I'm only carrying out orders, Zorran can't blame me"

"Ha," Zip laughed as the two started moving again "don't you believe it"

* * *

A small white Unicorn, roughly Sunshine's eyes, with a carrot orange mane, called Billy Shoepack worked upriver delivering essentials like ropes, fuses and fireworks from Hitchville to the logging camps. He towed his load to one of the sawmills where OJ and Big Jock loaded their wagons with logs, OJ noticed him and nudged Big Jock "Well look who's here"

"Hey Star Ponies," Shoepack began "don't wish you carried something more exciting than wood?"

Big Jock eyed Billy's wagonload "No thanks, just get that stuff away from here, your welcome to it"

"Firework's exciting stuff, makes lovely big bangs! Fairly harmless if you know how to handle it like I do", he took off his yoke and walked round to the back, OJ blinked and became concerned "Here you're not unloading next to us are you?"

"Afraid so OJ" Billy said peering out from the edge "Don't worry if it goes up we all go up" then he started laughing.

"Hey?" Big Jock questioned sternly. Billy flinched and held his hoof up "No it's safe only joking"

"You'd better be" the large Earth Pony replied.

* * *

In Hitchville half way upriver Zug still struggled with the load of scrap he towed behind him.

Zorran walked up and turned bemused "What are you doing with that, we're all on log detail remember?"

Zug stopped to catch his breath "Sorry Zorran I did remember, Captain Zero said to take these to the Breaker's Yard on my way"

"On your way? It's a mile further upriver, I've been waiting for you so long I think my manes starting to grey"

"We've got to do what the Captain says Zorran, unless they get these today they won't take it, they've a lot of breaking up to do"

"So do you," Zorran muttered "if you don't get moving"

"I can't go no fast" he panted "the hill, it's only going to get stepper as I continue on you can see that"

"Alright then," Zorran said flapping his wings "let's get it there and get rid of it, fast as we can", as the de facto leader of the Z Manes flew to the back of the wagon Zug looked back and smiled "Oh thanks Zorran"

"Never mind the thanks" Zorran said pushing into the back of the wagon and creating a wind storm "Get moving," he called, "get speed up. Full speed, come on, come on" Zug felt himself being pushed by the wagon as he tried to out run it "Don't push so hard Zorran I can't keep ahead"

"Go faster, more speed"

"I haven't anymore" Zug panted, presently they entered a narrow canyon, the road right beside the river.

"Pull, your tows going slack", at that moment one of the wagon wheels hit a big stone and broke off, the cart swerved.

"Pull tight Zug you fool!"

"I'm trying! Hard as I can! It's no good"

"Hold it! Hold it!"

"It's got to go" and he threw his reigns off, the wagon crashed into the gorge, soil and rock shifted, one rock fell, then another, and another, before long a landslip covered the wagon and separated the two Z Manes.

Zug called over "The gorge is blocked"

"Of course the gorge is blocked, idiot"

"I'm trapped this side what can I do?"

"Wait there, unclaimed salvage" the Pegasus called back.

"But help could be ages getting here"

"You've got company, all the Stars are on your side", he chuckled "that mean us Z Manes have all the harbour to ourselves haven't we, Captain Zero will be pleased", Zug blinked and tried to jump other the mound of rock and earth but failed "Don't leave me here"

"Sorry Zug, we'll have to manage without you" and Zorran flew off back downriver laughing.

* * *

Zug paced back and forth along the narrow space behind cliff and cliff. Every so often he peered down at the water of the river continued to flow but be halted by the blockage.

The sound of clopping took his mind of the water of the river and he looked up.

Top Hat and Sunshine pulled a pair of wagons, the snobbish Unicorn spoke his mind "Oh sweat Celestia, what in Luna's name, we can't get downriver"

Zug sighed "It's not my fault" he said nervously "What can I do?"

Sunshine looked at the landslide and sighed "Even together our magic's not going to clear that away"

Top Hat groaned "Oh that means we're stuck up here"

"Aye, probably" the smaller Unicorn said and turned to the Earth Pony "Are you alright Zug?", Zug nodded and explained about the wagon and the landslide.

Sunshine sighed "Aye, once it starts to go you cannot stop it", Zug nodded "We found that out"

Top Hat frowned "Puts the blinkers on get back to Bridle City"

"And unload the delivery" put in Sunshine, he took his yoke off and turned around "Right I'll go back upriver for help, cranes or something", as he walked away Top Hat called "Be as quick as you can, will you?" to which Zug nodded.

* * *

Down in Hitchville, Zorran became surprised as a familiar pony walked into town. The Pegasus stopped "Uh, well, well, well. Hello, Ten Bits"

The teenage Earth Pony stood "Zorran, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were at the logging camp?", Ten Bits smirked "Yeah, wrong again Zorran, I was pulled out for this special delivery, to Hitchville" he said as he pulled his wagon to the front of a warehouse "Machinery for cutting timber", Zorran frowned 'I thought all the Stars were upriver?"

Ten Bit turned his wagon round and walked up "Here what's been happening Zorran"

"Uh, there's been an accident, there's been a landslide in the gorge"

"What! Oh you mean no one can get through?"

"Yeah that's right, you got it Ten Bits, oh my wrong quick"

"Oh no, we'll get behind schedule, all me mates are trapped upriver"

"And Zug the fool"

"Yeah, I'll leave my wagon here and get off up there. Zorran are you going back to port to get help?"

"Of course," the Pegasus said flying downriver "to tell Captain Zero don't threat"

"Tell Captain Star won't you?"

"Of course"

"And Salvage?"

"Captain Star, Captain Zero and a salvage team, leave them all to me"

* * *

Shoepack walked down the road, his wagon almost empty towards Hitchville to resupply, a pony he recognised came round the corner 'Hello its Sunshine' he then called out "How's life in Bridle City Port hey? Sunshine?"

The Unicorn with the redder mane looked up and smiled "Billy Shoepack hey" he suddenly turned serious and sounded rather desperate "Hey where's the biggest crane around here? Is there still one in Trot Town?"

"Afraid not it was scrapped, what did you want it for?"

Sunshine kicked the ground before explained about the landslide "Do you know anyone how can help?"

Shoepack pointed to himself "Right here," he then pointed back to his wagon "See that case?"

"Yeah?" Sunshine read the red lettering on said case before rolling his eyes at the predictability of his friend "Oh on not fireworks, Billy?"

"What do you mean oh no? That'll blow a way through any landslide. I've always wanted the blast someone out of trouble. Useful stuff fireworks, great fun too"

Sunshine frowned and narrowed his eyes "Sounds dangerous"

"Not scared are you?", Billy started to pull his wagon and got to a fast pace "Come on, come on"

* * *

Ten Bits walked up to the landslide 'Oh no, this is serious. Hope every-pony's alright', he got closer and shouted "Any-pony there? Any-pony that side?"

From the top the landslide Top Hat peered over "Ow I say hello. Have you come to save the day Ten Bits?"

"If I can", the Earth Pony said craning his neck back "I'll have to go to Hitchville for a crane" he turned to the river and called over "The water level's falling this side must be building up on yours, is it?"

Top Hat looked down. Presently he stayed up high because Zug, while struggling pushed him up to look over. Top Hat saw Zug's hooves deep in water, he turned back to Ten Bits "So it appears yes"

Ten Bits nodded and turned round "I'll be back as soon as I can then"

"Right," Top Hat said nodded "but do hurry up", and Ten Bits galloped off.

From the over side of the landslide OJ and Big Jock sighed, having passed Sunshine they knew what to expect be seeing his OJ could help but speak "What a mess isn't it, Captain Star will go mad!"

"Well I did tell him OJ," Top Hat said "working with Z Manes just doesn't work"

Zug grew nervous and stuttered "It wasn't my fault, ask Zorran"

Big Jock narrowed his eyes "One of Zorran's little schemes?" he nodded "I thought as much"

"Never mind that," OJ said "let's just get out of here"

Top Hat smirked 'And now for the voice of experience'

OJ tapped his chin and turned to look at the load, he turned back "Tell you what, we'll make a battering ram, let's lash three or four logs together, then we get behind then and ram the landslide"

Zug smiled "Great OJ, yeah"

Big Jock looked at the logs "Might work, well let's try it"

Top Hat sighed "Oh well, I'll try anything" and walked up to his wagon and muttered "However unlikely"

* * *

Back down in Hitchville Ten Bits found Little Ditcher, and his A-frame Crane, he worked at dredging the river bank.

The teenager Earth Pony called over "Hey, Little Ditcher?"

"What's up Ten Bits?", Ten Bits came along side and explained the situation.

Little Ditcher nodded "My dredging, I'll just finish up on this part of the bank and I'm yours"

* * *

Meanwhile, up at the landslide the trapped ponies got the lashed up battering ram pointed at the mound of earth and rock and took up positions for maximum impact.

OJ turned to the others "Right, no-pony push till I give the word, then keep going even when it hits. Ready, steady, go", the group went into a gallop and bashed into the mound, however they hit a large rock and stopped abruptly, Zug run straight into the landslide and wailed, he looked down and his hoof and tried putting weight on it, but it stung.

They managed to make a hole in the mound but failed to shift it.

The Stars could only hope help would come soon, but they never expected what Sunshine brought.

"Ah, we're here OJ", Top Hat turned round and frowned his eye "Sweet Celestia, who that?"

"Hi you fellers," Shoepack called "heard you need a nudge"

Big Jock rolled his eyes "I thought Sunshine had gone for a crane not a lark like him"

"Yeah Sunshine" OJ said "Haven't you some-pony else coming?"

Before Sunshine could say anything Shoepack spoke up "We don't need any-pony, I've got enough fireworks to blast the," he saw the arrangement of the landslide "Oh great, it's already got an indentation! I'll blow it apart for you. Easy you'll all great through"

Top Hat eyes widened and he back away from the carrot topped Unicorn 'Or be blown to the moon and back'

* * *

Little Ditcher finished with his dredging and he and Ten Bit hitched themselves to the A-frame crane, "Ready when you are Ten Bits"

"Right," Ten Bits look left and right see if anything came along on the roadway and saw a familiar pony coming up quickly 'What's Zorran doing back here on his own?'

The dark red Pegasus called over as he flew past "I wouldn't try that some like that on a rockslide that size it might crush you", he chuckled as Ten Bits called back "Oi Zorran, where the salvage team? We can't move this on our own. Oi come back here!"

"I'll do the best I can Ten Bits" Little Ditcher said causing the teenager pony to get confused "Oh yeah course, come on Little Ditcher you can do it", as they moved forward and slowly pulled the crane Ten Bits looked at the Z Mane speeding towards the blockage 'I should have realised Zorran would alter a rescues, he must want me mates out of the harbour'

* * *

Sunshine helped Zug clear as Shoepack set up the fireworks, "Ready for the big bang?" the carrot top unicorn called.

Big Jock leaned to OJ and muttered "This could be a disaster OJ", to which the oldest pony on the group retorted "We've already got a disaster"

"Here we go!" Billy called back "Billy Shoepack's big moment"

Top Hat huddling at the very back looked to the sky 'I hope so for all our sakes'

"Stand by," Billy said, he used his magic to light the fuse and began running back while counting down from ten, the water of the blocked river splashed high as he galloped.

Big Jock looked back at the other 'I hope we're far enough away'

Billy jumped back as he finished "Three. Two. One. Fire!"

Nothing, Billy's face fell "What's happened?", silence fell for another moment until OJ spoke "You tell us"

"Probably the fuse got damp that's all. One volunteer to go and see", Big Jock frowned and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean one volunteer?"

"While I fix another fuse-wire", OJ looked to him "Needs an expert Billy"

Top Hat smirked 'That so you say is you'

Billy trotted forward again "Right, leave it to me, none of you move", Top Hat looked at the other "Any-pony going to move, I not going to move"

Presently Billy reached the firework and examined it both nodded "I was dead right, just a wet fuse", he heard Big Jock mutter something as he checked the other fuses "No problem, it'll go this time. Sky high!"

Top Hat shook his head 'Sky high is too high by far'

* * *

Zorran landed and walked up to the mound and smirked 'Great couldn't be better. forgot it Ten Bits, no A-frame going to shift that an inch'

As he got closer a voice started counting down from time, one he didn't recognise, so he began to call out for his team member "Zug, Zug? Answer me you fool"

"Three. Two. One. Fire!" The mound of earth blew up in a flurry of colourful explosions and a torrent of water, strong enough the Pegasus felt himself get swept away and his wings get water logged.

He heard cheers and the sing of praises and the Stars, and Zug leaning onto Sunshine approached.

Zorran however, found his leg stuck between a bunch of large rock, it hurt, and with his feather soaking he couldn't get out.

Big Jock walked up followed by the other "Oh you've got problem there Zorran", they group started laughing and Sunshine and Zug walked up "Hey Zug," the small Star Unicorn said "doesn't Zorran look funny, suck between those rock"

"Well I," and the Z Earth Pony started laughing as well. Zorran spoke as he struggled "Stop laughing, stop laughing it's not funny"

"Well we think it is" Sunshine said in between his laughter "Don't we Zug?"

"Yes," Zug said before shaking his head "No!"

"Alright," OJ called "joke's over, back up and pick up our wagons, problem solved"

Billy put his hoof to his chest "Thanks to me, you didn't believe I'm expert did you?"

Sunshine nodded and rubbed the back of his neck "Aye true"

Top Hat spoke his mind "Well there was an element of luck I suspect. But I must say I am quite impressed", Billy turned around and walked to his wagon and hitched himself up before heading downriver "Well I can't play anymore games with you, I've got real work to do"

"Bye Billy" Sunshine called. Zorran scowled "Never mind him, what about me?"

"In trouble Zorran?" called a voice everyone turned as Ten Bits and Little Ditcher arrived, the teenage Earth Pony smirked "Looks like you got crushed instead of Little Ditcher's crane", and the laughter start up again much to Zorran displeasure.

* * *

 **This might be the last chapter of this story for some time while I work on some of the other stories that have higher priority.**

 **This chapter is short, primarily because the episode lengths were shortened too.**

 **I have recieved some review ideas for Quanitine and Ghost. The idea for the end of Ghost I might consider. Although the Quanitine ideas would need a lot of work. For some bizarre reason I recieved no notification about these reviews. Is that how it works, you have to check the review page itself? That doens't seem right to me.**

 **I have to say I'm more pleased with the names Hitchville and Trot Town than Bridle City, if I do say so myself.**

 **Farwell until next time.**


	4. High Winds

Sometimes a really bad character would enter the port. But on one such occasion no one suspected such trouble.

Ten Bits and Sunshine pulled wagons of oil. The small white Unicorn looked out at the red sunrise "Hey Ten Bits a great dawn hey?"

"Yeah." Ten Bits said with a sigh before turning to his teammate and friend "Don't be fooled by appearances Sunshine. You know what my Dad says." Three other Star Ponies knew Ten Bits to be Captain Star's son, Big Jock, Hercules and OJ.

Ten Bits continued with one of his father's sayings "Red sky at night sailor's delight. Red sky at the morning sailor's warning."

"Oh," Sunshine said looking back at the sky "is bad weather coming then?"

"Yeah strong winds on the way. Suppose to be from the weather beyond the Crystal Empire. They'll be here soon." The conversation got interrupted by OJ "Get a move on you two. The storm flags are out."

"Aye we know OJ," Sunshine called "we just…"

"Well then get on with it." The old pony said before hitching himself to a wagon and continued talking "Hercules is already out answering a S. O. S. When you've delivered that oil help Scuttlebutt Pete bring in his dredger, he's working in the bay."

Ten Bits nodded "Aye, Aye sir. Yeah we're off now.", OJ pulled away "They'll be some extra jobs to batten down before the storm hits the harbour."

Ten Bits turned to his friend "Come on Sunshine no time for daydreaming." The small white Unicorn put a hoof forward before Ten Bits put his hoof in Sunshine way saying "No hold it!" he turned to the other pony walking up beside them "Good morning Zebedee."

The large light red Pegasus with a light grey mane turned to the Star Ponies "What's good about it? High winds on their way.", Ten Bits nodded "Yeah. Going to be a lot of work to do today."

Sunshine turned confused and nudge the teenage Earth Pony "What's going on? He cut right across us.", Ten Bits sighed and muttered "Yeah he would, just when we're in a hurry. Oi come on.", Sunshine spoke again "Hey look at how many he's towing.", the light blue Earth Pony nodded "Yeah four. He likes to show he's as strong as any Z Mane pony." He turned back and noticed a knot of one of the back wagons loosing.

"You think we'd better tell him?" Sunshine said "He hasn't seen it.", Ten Bits nodded and rushed forward, with his wagon of oil in tow "Oi Zebedee!"

"I'm first." The Z Mane called "It's my right of way, you'll have to wait."

"You've lost a wagon." Ten Bits called back "It's going a drift."

"You're having me on." Zebedee looked about and blinked "Oh.", Ten Bits pushed the loose wagon back into place and Sunshine, having unhitched himself, came galloping up and charged his horn. Zebedee wouldn't have it "Don't interfere, I can manage."

"Suit yourself." Ten Bits said walking away "Just offering to be helpful that's all."

"We don't need anything Star Ponies has to offer."

"Do it your own way then."

Zebedee felt the strain on his reins as the fourth wagon pulled to be free and quickly called back to the two Stars "Hey, wait, hold it for me will you?" he nodded and the teenage colt pushed the wagon back into place and the Unicorn magically retied the knot and made it much more secure. The Z Mane muttered "Thanks." Under his own breath.

* * *

Johnny Cuba.

A large Minotaur with dishevelled greying black fur with mud brown almost rust coloured stops peeked out of the hut he hid in until becoming unseen. He looked around 'No-pony in sight. That's what I like. Time to slip in place in the port and, ha, meet my business pals.' As he moved off he heard a new voice.

"Ahoy there. Hold you.", Johnny turned to see a purple navy coloured Earth Pony, with a clipboard Cutie Mark. His manes tucked up underneath his white peak cap which he held onto in the brisk winds. The City Guard member walked up as he called to Johnny, the Minotaur gritting his teeth, "Customs inspection. You are within port limits." Johnny speed up and using his hoofed leg to kick the Earth Pony into a cliff-face close by. The Minotaur laughed "Sorry mate, the wind must have blown me off course." He turned a corner and grinned as he recognised the red Pegasus approaching "Well, well, well. Captain Zero's little Zeb."

The Z Mane gulped, shook slightly and sweated as he approached "Hello Johnny I mean, uh, Mister Cuba."

"Good day, nice to see you." He said waving the light grey maned Pony "Listen do something for me.", Zebedee gulped and stuttered something before the Minotaur continued "Slip me into the harbour so I'm not seen, I'll see you alright."

"I'd love to sir, honest I would." The large light red Z Mane stuttered "But…"

"No ifs, no buts." Johnny snapped "I need to get in there. The winds making me angry. I'm setting my plans."

"Sorry sir." Zebedee said trying to worm his way out "But you see Captain Zero's given me other orders."

Johnny scowled. Grabbed the Z Mane by the wings. And pull him up to his face "Listen to me kid. Zero owes me understand? So don't argue or you'll be in deep trouble. And I do mean deep."

Sweat dropped from Zebedee's coat as he nodded.

* * *

The gangster told Zebedee to take him discreetly to the old docks abandoned and sighted for demolish since the Changeling incident. At every sound, the creak of rotten wood, and the scurrying of mice the Z Mane jumped and so he voiced his opinion "I don't like it here. And it's out of bounds to shipping."

"Too bad." Johnny said waving it off. He arranged to meet his criminal friends there and he wouldn't change it because of one Pony "Now I need food right away. And be quick about it or I'll break your wings."

"You mean steal it?"

"Did I say steal? Just get it when nobody's looking." The Z Mane grumbled "Yes sir. Right away sir" he spread his wings out, Johnny grabbed his tail and sternly spoke "And don't try anything fancy. Or you'll find yourself sleeping with the fish tonight." He laughed as Zebedee turned white before letting the Z Mane go.

Zebedee thought about his terrible situation. Johnny Cuba would kill him if he didn't help him. And because of events which happen many years before he knew Captain Zero would do the same if he did. The two used to be partners but now Zero hated Cuba, quite why he never said. But Zebedee knew he couldn't tell his captain.

He currently sat outside Lucky's Yard. Inside he heard the worker busily repairing the private locomotive and carriage of the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia. Apparently the engine needed a complete overhaul. The noise did nothing to help him work out the situation.

He looked up and saw Ten Bits and Sunshine struggling with Scuttlebutt Pete to tow his dredger crane. The wind buffeted them and pulled them back and forth. Scuttlebutt yelled "Come on you two, get sorted out. Or we won't get this home before the storm breaks."

Sunshine struggled and wailed out "We cannot hold it colt.", and Ten Bits added "We're doing our best."

"Do better than that." Scuttlebutt replied "You've got to."

"The winds too strong." Ten Bits complained and Sunshine anxiously wailed "Oh what are we going to do?", Ten Bit replied "If only I could fix one more line."

Zebedee started flying away, he took it slow to try and find the right air current but Ten Bits called to him "Oi Zebedee. Give us a hoof!"

"Sorry can't stop, important job to do."

"Just keep the dredger steady while I fix another line that's all."

"Why should I?"

"Well because we're in trouble that's why.", Sunshine suggested something else "And you owe us one for the wagons." The Z Mane sighed and flew to them "Alright just this once, but don't tell Captain Zero." Ten Bits nodded and he quickly fixed the line tightly to his and Sunshine's yokes, now they could keep the dredger steady themselves, the teenager Earth Pony sighed "That's it. Thanks Zebedee." Sunshine nodded "Aye that's just what we needed."

The Z Mane turned to Scuttlebutt "Not a word Scuttlebutt."

"Me! I never gossip. Never"

"That'll be the day. If Captain Zero knows I've helped Star Ponies I'm lost." He spread his wings out and took off before shouting back "We're all square then?" and heard the two young ponies call back "Yeah/ Aye we're quits there."

Zebedee used the winds to quickly get him to the Bridge Café. He spied a shipment of food, suitable for vegetarians such as Ponies and Minotaurs stand in an alleyway. He checked constantly for any-pony in view 'If I can slip one wagon away that'll keep Johnny quiet. I'll worry about Captain Zero later.'

Down at the end of the alleyway. Waiting as his last shipment was brought into the Café kitchens, Top Hat magically polished his monocle. He placed back against his eye and looked up catching Zebedee making away with one of the wagons 'That's odd. I thought I was the only one stuck with food deliveries today.' His eyebrows frowned 'I wonder what he's up to.' He tapped his hoof on his chin 'I think I'd better check with Captain Star.'

* * *

Unbeknownst to his possible catch Zebedee successfully made it back to the old docks. Johnny Cuba still waited for his friends to arrive and turned to look as the Z Mane enter sheepishly "I, uh, brought your food Mister Cuba sir."

Cuba grinned "You're okay Zeb. I'll put in a good word for you with Zero."

The Z Mane started stuttering "Oh no, please don't do that Mister Cuba, I mean he's a bad boss as it is." He blinked and began curling into himself "Oh I mean…"

Johnny scowled "You mean he wouldn't like you helping me hay? That it?"

"No," the light red Pegasus shuttered "I don't mean that. He sent me out to, you see the winds causing trouble and I…", the Minotaur started laughing and wave his hand at him "You can go mate. Long as your back here tonight okay? No worries."

"Yeah." Zebedee nodded as he walked out trying to be fast but not as if he was trying to run away from Cuba "Whatever you say old buddy, Mister Cuba sir."

* * *

Big Jock sat out on a jetty but behind a pillar to keep the wind off him. He heard the clopping of hooves and turned as Warrior trotted up "Hey Big Jock." he called "I just heard from Grampus that Hercules has got the carriages of three forty-five train from Ponyville in tow."

"Um, sound serious."

"Yeah the engine got damaged when it was blown of the rails."

The older Earth Pony huffed "Not another one of your disasters Warrior?"

Warrior blushed "Not me honest.", Big Jock laughed "I was joking. Come on let tell OJ and the others, then meet Hercules and bring the train in."

"Yeah. Let's hope we don't delay the train by too much."

* * *

Back on the coastal road towards the outer limits of the port territory where he met Cuba Zebedee tried again at fulfilling his orders from Captain Zero. To find Ponies or any other creature in fact who needed help, at a good price of course. He walked as the strength of the winds coming from the sea grounded him. Nearing the cliffs when someone called for help. Zebedee speed towards the call but stopped, shut his eyes and sighed 'Oh no, City Guard.' He carried enough trouble with him already, but he couldn't ignore some-pony in trouble.

The navy purple pony rubbed his leg and chuckled slightly "Never thought I'd be glad to see you Zebedee?"

"Oh dear." The Z Mane said coming closer "How does a City Guard get into this mess?"

"Johnny Cuba kick me into the cliff. My leg's broken so I need to be carried back."

Zebedee gulped and approached more slowly, a small bead of sweat fell down his face "Johnny who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I here Zero and Johnny are good buddies."

"Well not anymore Captain Zero…"

"Ha!" the City Guards-pony said pointing a hoof at the Z Mane "So you do know him."

"Hey?" Zebedee realising his being caught out "Oh yeah." He shook his head quickly "Oh no, no, I just come out here to see if any-pony might need some help what with these winds and that.", the City Guard nodded "Ah, salvage is what you're after. Well you'll get something if you get me into port I'm sure."

Zebedee nodded and came closer to examine the injuries of the Earth Pony, he winched "You'll need to go to hospital." He used his wings and hooves to put the small Pony on his back "Take you to it."

They needed to cross the railroad lines to get to the hospital quickly and on the way they greeted Big Jock and Warrior going the opposite way. When the larger Earth Pony question the City Guard about his condition the naval purple pony answered with droll wit "Injured by a crook and rescued by a crook, that's all."

With the two Star Ponies gone the Earth Pony spoke "My guess is you've taken that gangster somewhere Zebedee. Come on, own up, where?", the Z Mane gulped and shuttered as he spoke "All I did was bring him into port. I said I had to let him go cause I'd got work to do. Where he went after that I don't know."

"I've a good mind to run you in for questioning.", Zebedee's eyes widened in shock as the City Guard continued "You wait till Captain Zero hears about it. He won't like it you know that.", Zebedee shuddered "I do, I do. Some thanks I get for rescuing you."

After dropping the City Guard in the care of the hospital and went back the way he came. Unfortunately, he came across Zorran, the second-in-command of the Z Mane did not look happy to see him "What are you doing here? You supposed to be out there answering distress calls."

"Zorran I was…"

"I tell you where you've been. You've been helping those Star Ponies kids. You creep." He shook his head "I'd not to be a goody-goody Star Pony, would you?"

Zebedee looked away and noticed something and muttered "Looks like trouble." And he ran off leaving Zorran called back "Hey I haven't finished yet, Zebedee come back here." The dark orange Pegasus turned to see what caught his crew member's attention "Ah the Stars are being in that delayed train." He chuckled "That should be worth watching in this wind."

Unlike with the delicate job with the train of the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia every Star Ponies worked to pull the train in station, and without the heavy locomotive the job was slightly easier.

The line down to the station was laid on a slope so the Ponies need to slowly ease the train down. When they did this with the Duke and Duchess's train the driver on the train helped by using the air brakes, but without the locomotive on hand they used their strength to slow the carriages as they rolled.

Hercules, who previously towed the carriages in now as the strongest pulled from the back of the last carriage. Big Jock, OJ, Top Hat and Warrior pulled back from the sides and Ten Bits and Sunshine check to make sure the track ahead was fine. For some reason a Royal Guard pony joined them having been a passenger on the train. The yellowy-orange Pegasus walked with the two young ponies.

However, the winds made it hard to keep under control, and in more ways than one.

Hercules felt a sharp tug from his reins and saw the front carriage swerve to the right and onto the buffer-less siding leading to the station platform "What's happening up there? Come on Stars."

Big Jock called from the left side "The signals aren't responding Hercules. The wind's too strong.", indeed Hercules watched as the nearest signal fell over close by.

Front of the carriage Ten Bits called "I can't hold it much longer." He, Sunshine and the Royal Guard Pony tried pushing. Hercules began pulling back using his wings to give him extra strength "Full power everybody."

Warrior who stood near the emergency lever of the failed points called "I'm pulling full force can't do no more."

Close to the front of the train OJ shouted "We need another Pony. Just one more will do it." The oldest pony turned to a fire-pony yoked up to a fire engine, the emergency worker shook his head "Sorry I can't help. I'm needed in case of fire."

The train gave a lurch forward and Ten Bits shouted desperately "We're losing it. Will be crushed between train and platform. From above another voice called "That's another thing you owe me Kid."

Ten Bits looked up and smiled "Zebedee, thanks just in time, you're a life saver." And the team started pushing it back towards the mainline.

When the bogie of the front coach cleared the points Warrior pulled the emergency lever hard and secured the points "Got it OJ!"

Zebedee shuddered 'Captain Zero will have my head for this.' He quickly flew off as the Star Ponies called their congratulations.

Zorran blinked astounded 'Is Zebedee going soft in the head or something. The idiot.' The Z Manes were meant to beat the Star, not help them. He then looked back at the train as the Stars moved to the more level grounded station and put it to a stop.

Ten Bits and Sunshine climbed onto the platform and collapse. The Royal Guard Pony said something, and then some-pony Zorran never expected. Out from the carriage disembarked Princess Twilight Sparkle, followed by her dragon assistant, her student and her closest friends, the Council of Friendship. Zorran blinked with wide eyes 'Maybe it wasn't so bad that Zebedee helped. The Z Mane may just have gotten some good points with the Princess.'

On the platform itself Flash Sentry and Twilight both talked to the young Ponies as Captain Star appeared on the station. He gave a salute to the Princess and her Captain before turning to Ten Bits "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," the teenage Earth Pony said standing up "just very shaken. If it wasn't for Zebedee, I'd hate to think what would've happened."

Top Hat who'd been speaking with Rarity walked up to the Captain "Actually Captain Star I observed that very same Z Mane stealing food from the Bridge Café."

Captain Star narrowed his eyes, after a moment he looked up and called "Hercules."

The large Pegasus turned from where he spoke with Rainbow Dash and Captain Star gave an order "Find Zebedee. Something is odd with that Pony." Hercules nodded and spread his wings.

Rainbow Dash trotted up to Twilight as the Star Pegasus flew off "As a Wonderbolt I've got to make sure any reservists are safe, in this whether." She turned away "Spitfire and Soarin would never let me live it down if I failed."

"Of course Dash," she then turned to her guard "Flash you go with her. If this Zebedee's a criminal, he needs to be brought in."

"Understood Princess." He smiled and both spread their wings and followed to where Hercules and Zebedee flew off to.

* * *

"Hello Mister Cuba sir." Zebedee said landing rather gingerly.

"Well, well, well, it Zeb back again. Keep doing as Johnny Cuba tells you and you'll come to no harm. You with me?"

"Uh yes Mister Cuba. The winds dying down."

"Right. There's a few other little things I want you to do for me both we go. Now listen…", Zebedee nodded before looking up and turning shocked "Oh no it's Hercules!"

"Hello what's going on here?" The large Star Pegasus landed "Oh yes Zebedee." As he spoke Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry landed, Flash Sentry's eye frowned and he scowled, so did Hercules who continued "And where are you taking our friend, the well-known Johnny Cuba?"

Rainbow Dash's eye widened as she blinked but then she joined in as Zebedee started shuttering and failing to answer.

Cuba answered for the Z Mane "What's it to you Star?", seemingly failing to notice the Royal Guard Pony and the Wonderbolt, though Rainbow was out of uniform.

Hercules answered "We know you Johnny Cuba. Up to no good." He turned to Zebedee "We'll hand him over the authorities Zebedee." He jutted his head to Flash Sentry and spoke again "They may like to have a word with him."

"No you don't!" Cuba said and he turned to the door.

Zebedee scowled. Spread his wings and launched himself into the Minotaur, kicked one of his knee and shattered it "You're not going anywhere." He grumbled pinning the ground.

Hercules grinned "Well done Zebedee my dear." He turned to Flash and Dash "Come on let take him in." As they surrounded the gangster Cuba looked to the Z Mane "I'll break your back for the one." Then he shouted "THEY CAN'T HOLD JOHNNY CUBA!"

* * *

Cuba found himself to be wrong. The authorities did hold Johnny Cuba and transported him to a top level security prison in the Crystal Empire. Say what you will of King Sombra, he knew how to make a dungeon.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, who visited Bridle City Port to start organising the next year's Summer Sun Celebrations, Princess Celestia having chosen Bridle City to host the Royal ceremony, gave official thanks to Zebedee and Hercules.

As Ten Bits and Sunshine set out on their last job of the day the wind dropped completely. The Unicorn smiled relieved "Hey you'd think that storm never happened. It's a lovely evening now bud."

"Yeah." His friend nodded and looked to the side as the passed the Bridge Café as a familiar face walked out "Ah look who's here. The Z Manes' hero."

"Hi you Zebedee." Sunshine called "Congratulations."

"Yeah." The Pegasus said grinning "Not bad was it?", Ten Bits smiled "You were great."

Zebedee sighed with relief "Captain Zero is over the moon now Johnny Cuba can't get at him."

"Yeah." Ten Bits nodded "Thanks for helping with Scuttlebutt Pete."

"Hey just forget about that will you? Captain Zero wouldn't be pleased to hear about that."

"Oh dear." Both young ponies said with a little laughter. The Z Mane nodded "Yeah nor Zorran neither."

Sunshine finished laughing and nodded "We won't tell don you worry."

Zebedee narrowed his eyes at the Unicorn "You'd better not. I've had enough troubles today." He spread his wings "Well see you fellers hey?"

"Zebedee?" the light blue Earth Pony spoke up "If you ever think of leaving the Z Manes…"

"What? You crazy?" he said lifting off the ground "Today was today okay?"

Ten Bits looked down a little embarrassed "Oh. Yeah well. Just a thought."

"Yeah?" the Pegasus called back as he flew off "Well you think too much."

Once out of sight Ten Bits and Sunshine continued on their way, but now with the hope that everyone contained some good in them, even Z Manes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **So I decided just to skip Quarantine and Jinxed as he couldn't think on anyway to make them work. Jinxed might very well have been a remake of** ** _Appleoosa's Most Wanted._**

 **I'm still not sure on Ghost. I think I could have the White Fleet be a research team on the trail of a rare sea monster and the Star Ponies and Z Manes mistaking them for Windigos. But don't surprised if we skip that and go straight to Up River.**

 **Speaking of Up River, I need to figure out what type of creature Puffa is going to be, the most obvious in my mind is a dragon but I need to think about that.**


	5. Upriver

After Cloudsdale came over and brought perhaps the worst winter in the history of Bridle City Port, one which fog brought out the odd thoughts of Windigo and sea monster, becoming dubbed "The fog that nearly sent us crazy" the temperature began to rise, the worst finally ended, the harbour's frozen waterways and ice-packed quaysides started to thaw making it a busy time for everyone.

Upriver operations started up again, goods held up by the terrible weather quickly travelled to their destinations by any means be they boat, cart or train.

Further Upriver an equally important, if not more important job started once more. Logging. The lumber ponies in the logging camps started again and began sending logs downriver to the sawmills, while they could send the small one down using the river itself they couldn't send them all down, or disaster for the settlements along the banks, especially Trot Town, the further Upriver settlement. Thanks to the thawing ice and snow the already fast current of the river accelerated to an almost unbeatable speed.

So to bring up the slack and keep the logs and timber moving and keep the life blood of the river flowing Captain Star sent Big Jock, Sunshine and Ten Bits to cart logs down. Cold work, and very dangerous as previously stated, so the Captain put Big Jock in charge.

Ten Bits already made his way downriver with a cart of logs leaving the others two to handle a huge logjam, it held up their work and trapped log ready to be loaded and transported.

The small white Unicorn and large brown Earth Pony sailed up on individual boats. Sunshine sped up to it and rammed the bow of his boat into couple of logs. Big Jock looked on anxiously "Take it easy Sunshine" he called, he always worked the winter logging contract so stored a wealth of experience about working ex-trees as well as a health respect for them.

Sunshine using his magic pushed him and his boat backwards from the jam and sighed "This is a nasty jam isn't it?"

"Aye, could sink you. Logs don't care about no-pony.", Sunshine tried another charge and almost crashed into it, an annoyed scowled surfaced along his muzzle "Never thought there'd be this much to logging. Never did this while here Upriver, never went passed the sawmills."

"It's a tricky job," Big Jock replied "logs have got to be roped just right." He turned to some of the lumber ponies trying a trio of the trunks together, another cart waiting beside a crane. The older Star Pony continued his short lecture "Not slack but not too tight."

Sunshine turned to look at his crewmate and innocently confused asked "Isn't tighter the better?"

Big Jock chuckled "You'd think so, but too tight cause friction as they move and that creates heat and they can catch fire." His face turned serious and he returned his gaze to the logjam "And that'll happen here, if we can't get can this jam shifted."

The small Unicorn nodded "Aye, wet logs catching fire I can never get used to that.", Big Jock nodded "Aye, always surprises me. Well will have to keep at it."

Sunshine nodded and sailed into the inside of the jam, this jam coincidently in a world dominated by equines formed into a horseshoe shape. "Hey Big Jock I have an idea. If I can swing right round using my magic I might be able to push some out instead of bashing them in.

"Maybe." the Earth Pony said with caution "But mind you don't get jammed in yourself."

"Don't worry," the newest of the Star Ponies said as he charged his horn "I'll watch it." No sooner did the words leave his lips did the sound of wood bashing against each other start and get loader.

"Sunshine! Get out!" Big Jock called "It's a chain reaction. Move out!", the Unicorn changed his spell and began speeding out, but the logs moved too fast and ganged up around the Unicorn and the boat, before anyone could utter the words "Oh Luna" or such like it the logjam ended if transformation and became a donut shape, with Sunshine trapped in the middle, "Help!" he yelled.

"Come on," Big Jock called "try harder. Use your magic."

The sound of a horn charging echoed in the air, but after a few moments nothing happed and Sunshine called out again "I cannot budge an inch, I'm trapped."

Big Jock gulped and began sailing down the dock "I'll have to get help, must be someone Upriver besides us."

Sunshine looked around the jam 'You'll need a lot of it to get me out of this.'

As Big Jock clambered out of his boat he saw some of the lumber ponies getting into other boats to help get Sunshine out, he nodded his thanks, but he knew he needed more help to get his crewmate out before thing got worst, and he knew how worse.

At that moment he heard the sound of leathery wing flapping down, he turned to see a dark grey dragon landing, a local odd job dragon of all trade characters, his tendency to eject smoke as he talked earned him the name Puffer, he happened to be a good friend to the Star Ponies. Big Jock knew his speed, almost as fast as Rainbow Dash, though he could never hope to achieve a Sonic Rain-boom. The Earth Pony galloped over and desperately called the Dragon's attention, the scaled flyer grinned and waved his clawed hand "Hi Big Jock, how's it going?"

"Sunshine's trapped in the logjam, go get help.", Puffer looked up and saw the Unicorn stuck and going nowhere fast, his eyes widened and his wings spread "Right. Will do. Yes, I on my way." And he flapped away and headed downriver.

"Thanks Puffer." Big Jock called "I owe you one." The Earth Pony proceeded to jump in his boat and sailed it quickly to the jam "Puffer will get downriver quicker than I could. With luck he'll see Ten Bits or some-pony. You alright?"

Sunshine nodded he held his front hooves close to his glowing horn using it to keep the cold away, being stuck and unable to move meant he would get cold, "Oh I'm okay, I just have to sit it out no choice."

Big Jock nodded "That right." He then glanced to the part of the jam behind the Unicorn 'Uh oh, I was afraid of that, heat's beginning to build up.'

Sunshine eyed where Big Jock stared "I didn't like to say," he muttered "but I thought…"

Big Jock held his hoof out "Don't worry Sunshine we'll get you out in no time."

Sunshine shifted his tail around and away from what he hoped was not a danger zone 'I hope Puffer gets help. Soon.'

* * *

Downriver at the first sawmill away from the camps Ten Bits waited for the supplies he would bring back to be loaded. He heard a familiar roar and turned around as Puffer landed, the blue Earth Pony looked confused "Oi Puffer you in trouble?"

"No you are Ten Bits, Sunshine's trapped in a logjam.", the teenage colt's eyes almost popped out of his head "Where?"

"Well it up at the lake." Puffer said almost laughing at the young Star Pony's question. Ten Bits unhooked his yoke and began running back to the camps "Right I'm on my way thanks."

"Good luck our colt," Puffer said taking off again to head further down the river "you'll need it."

* * *

Big Jock put on full speed to push his bow into the logjam, he backed up annoyed "No I can't shift them Sunshine, no matter what I do." He looked to the group of lumber ponies trying as well, but they shook their head having done no better.

The Unicorn coughed slightly "Don't worry I'm okay." He coughed again "I didn't know this heat spell could give off smoke."

Big Jock sighed and regretfully said "I'm afraid that smoke isn't coming from your horn."

"No," Sunshine said turning very worried and scared "I didn't think it actually was."

"I've got to get you out of there fast."

"How long do you think it'll be before it bursts into flames?", Big Jock tried another bash at the jam before yelling back "Never timed it."

Another voice filled the air "How'd this happen?" Ten Bits called sailing his own boat up to the jam.

"Never mind how." Big Jock ordered "Swing around and try to push the log away. We've got to get Sunshine out.", Ten Bits nodded and push into the front part of the jam "Right. Look we'll get you out Sunshine.", the larger Earth Pony nodded and added "Just hang on."

Sunshine meanwhile focused on something else, he coughed again 'It's beginning to get warm around here.'

Just them they heard another voice from the jetty, Ten Bits turned almost as white as the snow "Oh no! It Billy Shoepack with his fireworks!"

Sunshine focusing on the moment and almost forgetting his friendship with Billy called out "Tell him to cleat off Ten Bits. Flames and fireworks don't mix."

The teenage Earth Pony quickly sail to the dock and spoke with the carrot-top Pony "Look get out of here Billy. One spark from this landed on your fireworks and we could all go up.", Billy looked up and blinked at Sunshine in the smoking logjam "Hang on, hang on. How did you get in that mess?"

Big Jock didn't have time for this "On purpose Shoepack, just for the fun of it. On your way."

"No." Ten Bits called holding his hoof up, he returned to the river Pony "Wait Billy, could you give us a little blast, just enough to get him out?"

"No!" Big Jock called "He'd blow Sunshine up as well."

Billy became offended "Oh no I won't you'll see."

From inside the jam Sunshine whimpered "You've got to do something."

Big Jock thought carefully about the situation, Sunshine started coughing again, much harder "Haven't had a bad cough, since that nasty, chest, cold, two years, ago."

"It's getting worse." Ten Bit called "Big Jock we've got to risk it. Let Billy have a go.", the larger Earth Pony nodded with a sigh "Aye. Alright Shoepack, but only enough to get Sunshine out. Do you understand?"

"Course." Shoepack laughed getting a few sticks of fireworks out from his wagon and getting onto another boat on the dock "You'll be okay Sunshine."

"Not enough to blow me out of the water eh?", Billy nodded as he started sailing towards the jam "No problem a controlled explosion is all we need isn't it."

Big Jock nodded remembering the landslide incident, Shoepack knew how to handle fireworks "Aye. Very controlled.", Shoepack passed him "Out of my way." Some of the lumber ponies quickly moved away as well as Shoepack announced "I'm in charge now."

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Big Jock thought to himself. He watched the white Earth Pony fix fuses to the sticks of fireworks and place the ends near to a burning log "All set." He called and quickly sailed back as a flame trailed up the fuse "Get well back everybody."

'Oh I wish I could." Sunshine thought watching the fuses shrink.

Ten Bits back away himself "It's not going to be a big bang, is it Billy? Are you sure?"

"I said well back to be on the safe side.", he heard Sunshine comment "I wish I could be on the safe side as well.", stifling his laugh Billy looked back "You'll be okay Sunshine. Right. Three. Two. One."

Small but powerful and coloured burst of sparkling fire filled the air and threw logs away and the front of the jam broke apart.

Sunshine wafted smoke out the way before coughing, his fur blacked "Any-pony left out there?"

Big Jock surveyed the scene, somehow both impressed and unimpressed at the same time "That was a big bang."

Sunshine nodded as he started his boat up and slowly made his way out "It was, uh very controlled, and I out!", as he joined the others Big Jock grinned "Well that's one thing to be thankful for."

"And look," Shoepack said pointing at the empty jam "it's blown the fire out.", the younger Star Ponies start congratulating the fireworks specialist until Big Jock called with worry, anger and dreed "Aye. And look what else it's done." One log started moving, then another and another, Big Jock called out a warning "The whole jam's breaking up. Move back, move back fast!" Every-pony did as the logs splashed down into the water and began pushing the others already floating.

The logs at the mouth of the lake began to be pushed and began to push themselves into the pair of anchored barges used as a barrier to keep the logs in the lake. The power of Shoepack's explosion turned the logs into a massive battering ram, under the combined strength of hundreds and thousands of former tall pillars of wood the barges groaned and could no longer hold, the logs easily pushed them aside and hurried made their way downriver on the accelerated winter current.

Ten Bits turned to the other "They could wreck Trot Town; we have to warn them."

Shoepack scrunched into himself and feebly held a hoof up "I think I'd better go then."

Big Jock gritted his teeth and glared at the carrot-top pony "Yes you'd better. You done enough for one day. Nothing will stop them now. Call that a controlled explosion, do you?"

A roar filled the air and Sunshine grinned "That sounds like Puffer. Great send him to Trot Town. He faster than the current that'll carry the logs."

"You're right Sunshine, he'll get there first." Ten Bits sailed as fast as he could to the dock and yelled at the dragon "Oi Puffer. Warn Trot Town that the logjam is broken. The logs are heading their way, it's an emergency.", the dragon nodded "Will do," but then he held up his arms "but what can they do about it?"

"OJ's in Trot Town tell him." Puffer nodded frantically and spread his wings wide "Right on my way Ten Bits. A race against time." As he sped into the wild cloudy yonder he shouted "I'll beat them!"

Ten Bits called back to him "Look don't stop for anything!" he jumped onto the dock followed by Big Jock and Sunshine, the three set off down the salted and slushy road to be on hoof when disaster struck.

* * *

Down in Trot Town OJ, Top Hat and Warrior, with the assistance of Little Ditcher worked, the oldest of them turned to the large Earth Pony "Which factory did you say Warrior?"

"Captain Star said "Take Little Ditcher's dredger to the Demolition Factory"." OJ grinned and patted Warrior on the back with a sigh "He meant the factory that's due for demolish.", as Little Ditcher gave a sigh of relief the heard a roar. The four look up as a familiar dragon landed near them, OJ called to him "Puffer? What's up?"

Panting his face almost completely covered by smoke the dragon called back "A mass of log on their way from the lakes. Get downriver fast! I've got to get to Trot Town Hall to warn them."

Top Hat's monocle fell out of eye and he shook with fear "Sweet Celestia! In this current it'll wreck the whole quayside and us as well."

"Well then," Warrior said putting his hoof to the ground "let's stop them right here.", OJ nodded as Puffer flew off "Very sensible Warrior, how?", Warrior yoked himself to the dredger and began pulling it toward the mouth of the dock "Well I'll stick Little Ditcher's dredger across the river and he can put the spokes down on the riverbed and it won't move.", Little Ditcher follow with an annoyed look on his face "No, it'll get smashed to bits instead."

Bemused Top Hat replaced his monocle against his eye "Yes, well it'll get smashed up there or here. Makes no difference."

OJ yoked himself to a barge "Warrior's got it right for once. We make a barrier across from the quayside to the island. Help me with this barge Top Hat. Might work, worth a try."

The Trot Town quayside extend out to the river and stopped level with an island with the river flowed passed. OJ and Top Hat dragged the barge, and Warrior already in a boat help Little Ditcher put his dredger into place. The old Earth Pony observed the arrangement "Better idea still. Line up on a slant and glance the log around the other side of the island."

Little Ditcher scratched his head as he cracked the first of the stabilising punts down "You reckon that'll work?", Warrior rather passively snapped at the dredger Pony "Get the spoke on the riverbed and don't argue.", OJ answered the question away, with a sombre thought "Either it'll work, or we'll never work again."

* * *

Upriver Big Jock, Sunshine and Ten Bit watch with horror as the log flow reach the quayside for the sawmill. They looked on helplessly as the log crashed into the wooden structure and demolished it almost instantly.

The slowly walked up and examined the damage. Some logs were stopped, but the vast majority continued on their relentless journey destined for destruction. Looking at the debris they knew it would be even worse for Trot Town.

Big Jock sighed "I wouldn't like to be in Trot Town when that lot hits the quaysides."

Sunshine, still charred from Shoepack's blast shook his head "Nor me. No thank you."

* * *

In Trot Town the Town Hall bell rang out to warn every-pony.

OJ still organised the dam.

Warrior gulped and look over the barge to the other "Hurry up OJ. I think I can hear the log coming."

Little Ditcher increased his cracking speed.

Only then did OJ notice a huge mistake from the clumsily Earth Pony "On no! Warrior! You're on the wrong side!"

Warrior's eyes widened and he glanced around "Oh yeah, so I am. Well how do I get…" he looked toward the river and he turn white and stiffened "Nightmare Moon!", the logs came hurtling towards them, the magnitude of this drove the fear deep into him "Look at the size of that!"

"Now don't panic Warrior." OJ called "Start you boats engine, jump out toward us, then Top Hat will quickly put a barrier around it so I can divert them around the other side of the island.

"Easier said than done." Both Star Ponies said. Warrior pressed his boat's start button, jammed the throttle down and jumped on to the barge. Top Hat reacted quickly and charged his horn creating a dome around the boat just before the logs hit.

After a few moments the boat started moving and taking the logs with it. They quickly caught the river's current again and speed into an old factory warehouse. The four Pony caught a glance of an oil barge inside just before the warehouse went up in a massive fireball, it made a great sceptical.

* * *

When the other three Star Ponies arrived they explained what happened. They were very relieved to see the quaysides and the town buildings undamaged.

Big Jock however looked on concerned at the factory "The owner of that old factory is in for a nasty surprise."

OJ laughed "No a pleasant one, saves him having to pay for the demolition.", Warrior turned to Little Ditcher "You've been done out of work."

"I don't mind, at least my dear old dredger wasn't damaged too much, but you and Top Hat. In Trot Town, you two will be heroes.", Warrior blushed while Top Hat straightened his waistcoat.

OJ meanwhile called orders to the others "Well let's get this cleared up. Come on every-pony." And with that the Star Ponies started to move off for the importune clean-up operation. They learned a lot that day, Ten Bits and Sunshine now knew why Big Jock carried such respect for logs. Big Jock learnt something too, as did all the others, they gained new respect for Top Hat and Warrior, both their swift actions save Trot Town from certain destruction.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **So I decided to skip Ghost. Great horror episode. I have literally had nightmares of the galleon sequence, but I not sure I could make it work in this context. I decided to make a small reference at the start.**

 **Also I know the story ended with Warrior as the sole hero, but to make that scene work I needed to add something else, Top Hat's magic made the most sense, they weren't solving the problem entirely with magic, that had a salutation with magic being one part of it.**

 **Top Hat and Warrior's sole stories of glory are coming. Warrior's is the next story in fact.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Warrior

Not long after the spring thaw the plan to demolish the old dock were giving the go ahead, in fact since the Johnny Cuba incident they'd been pushed forward. They started with the abandoned residential area.

Because of the massive amount of work involved both the Star Ponies and Z Manes were in get demand to help pull down derelict buildings, pull the cranes needed, take away the loaded rubble and pull in the wagonloads of stone to make the new foundations. Captain Star needed to use the stronger of his workforce to pull the stone wagon, so he took Warrior of the rubbish work to help Big Jock with the deliveries.

The yellow maned Earth Pony waited at the quarry outside the port as the Boulder Hooves-Pie Rock company filled his wagon. They'd recently put in a conveyor belt to load the stones faster. Boulder Hooves-Pie himself called out from his office "Here Warrior. What a promotion!" he laughed "Glad to see you of garbage detail."

"Thanks." The Star Pony called "Big Jock and I'll make a great team. We'll shift this quicker than the Z Manes."

Boulder laughed "I don't doubt it Warrior, but now accidents hay? Give Big Jock a brake."

"Me? I won't have no accidents. Promise." And he pulled forward.

Boulder smiled and shook his head look up at the skies "Right well good luck then Warrior. And remember, be careful."

The Star Pony stopped and looked back at the manager "What?" his cart however didn't stop and rammed into the back of him, he stopped it but he did grunt a bit "Whoops. Cause I'm careful."

Boulder chuckled "I hope that isn't a bad start to the day for you.", Warrior waved it off and started move again "I'll do my best governor." He looked back at the wagon and then at his own flank 'No damage done. Right,' he picked up his pass 'it' full speed ahead. I'll be back for another load before the Z Manes know what hit them.' He chuckled to himself 'Clumsy? I use to be, but…'

His thoughts stopped when a number of young voices called out "Hay! What were you're going." On the banks of a small lake next to the road sat a bunch of fillies and colts, all with fishing robs. They scurried out of the way as the big Star Pony raced passed "Oh sorry, it's you who should watch where you're going I'm in a hurry."

"Going us?" one of the fillies called "But we're always here. We're fishing Warrior."

"Can't stop to argue whose fault it was."

The filly turned back to her friends, they she looked around "Where's Bluebottle?"

One of the colts pointed to a Pegasus colt slashing about and said "He's fallen in the water."

* * *

Warrior meanwhile neared the train station and spotted a familiar cart and figure asleep and snoring on the top 'Hey, there Izzy. What a bonus if I could tow him as well.' He pulled up alongside and called up to the lazy Minotaur "Ahoy, Izzy Bulmer wake up."

Izzy flailed about as he got up "Hay, hay what time is it?" he shouted before looking down and sighed before rubbing his hand over his face "Oh Warrior it's you."

"What a tow? Give you a good price.", Izzy slumped back on his back "Good grief, you wake me up to tell me funny jokes."

"It's no joke I'll give you a special rate, say one-hundred?", Izzy waved him off "Not even for ten, dumbbell. Now you wake me up so early, I've got all this daylight and the traffic is very calm."

"What? You wouldn't go in on your own?", Izzy scratched his chin "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"You're crazy Izzy, risking going in on your own for a few messily bits.", Izzy groaned and yawed before he waved Warrior away. The Star Pony decided to go muttering to himself "Anyway it's against port law. Even Johnny Cuba knew non-ponies have to have an equine to tow them in." As Warrior passed his heavy wagon bumped into Izzy's cart causing it to tip slightly, but enough that the Minotaur fell off his perch. Warrior did notice being so wrapped up in his annoyance at Izzy.

Izzy stood up and brushed himself down while shouting back "I think it is less risky than you towing me Warrior."

* * *

Sunshine, Little Ditcher and his friend Pearl, a mare who owned a barge the dredger pony would sometimes burrow for his work, sat by the roadside after an early mornings work of dredger in the estuary. Little Ditcher was an old and rather frail stallion so he would often travel about on a wheelchair.

Sunshine blinked his eyes open as he heard something, he nudged Pearl to wake her up and turned to Little Ditcher who read a newspaper, the white unicorn spoke "Hey sounds like someone coming." He looked to where the sound came from and saw Warrior making his way towards them, and not looking where he was going "Oh dear," Sunshine mutter getting up and called over "I say Warrior."

The large Earth Pony looked at them and stopped "Oh morning fellas, and Pearl. It looks like it's going to be a great day." Then his wagon bumping into his rear.

Sunshine surveyed the damage "Ah whoops. Hey what're you towing?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Warrior chuckled "No more garbage for me. At least for now. Captain Star's put me on the rock contract for the new dock foundation." He then bushed his hooves off, channelling his inner Canterlot Unicorn "Just what was to be expected really, me being such a strong Earth Pony and all. Well," he said start to move off "got to go, bye."

The three other said their congratulations and wished him good luck. Little Ditcher turned concerned as the wagon lurched at him. To try and move out the way he lifted the front wheels of his chair up, but at the wrong time. The wagon clipped his chair. Little Ditcher found himself spinning around and around.

"Dear me." Sunshine said get Pearl out of the way of the whirling dervish "Little Ditcher you alright."

"Bit dizzy." The dredger pony said as he continued revolving, but his tone wasn't all that bothered.

Pearl raised her hoof to her mouth and giggled. Sunshine began to laugh as well and nudged her "Hey Pearl you got to laugh though." He then spoke a little louder "Look Pearl, he's going to become the first one pony merry-go-round." The two burst out laughing.

"Oh ha-ha," Little Ditcher snapped began "Thanks a lot Warrior!"

"Sorry," the clumsy Earth Pony called back from the distance "can't stop bye."

* * *

The City Guard pony, recently recovered from his injuries from Johnny Cuba, and put in charge of supervising the work on the old dock, backed away from the road and stop next to Ten Bits "Standby to receive deliveries." He called.

Zip and Zug, who Captain Zero sent to represent the Z Manes, looked on as they spotted who trotted towards them, Zip began laughing "Here comes Mister Demolition himself.", the Z Mane Earth Ponies started snickering.

Warrior seem oblivious to the joke "Hi you guys," he said then he stopped "Morning City Guard-pony, where do you want me to dump this little lot?" he asked just before the wagon bumped his flank again.

The Z Manes laughed a little louder. The City Guard ignored them and pointed beside himself "Right here. We'll have one of the cranes unload it.", Warrior nodded before looking around "Where's the empty wagon for the return trip?"

"You're the first in. You'll have to go back empty to the quarry."

Ten Bits smirked "You're too quick for us Warrior.", the large Star Earth Pony grinned "Great! I'll do a couple of deliveries before I go back, bring in some more money for Captain Star."

* * *

Izzy once again rested fast asleep on top of his cart.

Big Jock heading towards the quarry, hitched to his wagon, noticed the cart and Minotaur 'Well if it isn't my old friend Izzy.' He trotted up alongside the cart of called up "Want a tow?"

Izzy groaned but didn't get up "You Stars never let anyone sleep in peace. I already told Warrior I don't need a tow."

"Don't blow your horns off I only asked. You already promised a tow to another pony?"

"Uh," Bulmer said sitting up "see listen, I don't need you pony fussing all around me okay?"

"So I asked." Big Jock said moving off "Go back to sleep Izzy."

The Minotaur just began to drift off when he heard a lot of rustling wings. He turned his head and saw the three Z Mare Pegasi flying towards the quarry with two wagons in tow, the Minotaur groaned "You want to tow me as well hey Z Mane."

Zorran snapped at him "Get lost Izzy."

Izzy scoffed "Sounds like you've been out in the sun too long." He laid back 'Who needs them. I think I'll try getting into port without a tow." He climbed down and the scrawny Minotaur starting pushing his cart back up the hill leading into the port.

* * *

Big Jock tapped his foot on the ground whistling as he waited for Boulder Hooves and his company to fill his wagon, he looked a back at the load "Keep going I can carry more than that."

"When your loaded up say when." Boulder Hooves called, Big Jock nodded however he turned to the road just as the Z Manes entered.

Zorran observed the loading "You're taking on a lot there aren't you Big Jock?" he chuckled.

Big Jock scowled "Nothing to do with you, how much I carry."

"Just commenting that's all." Zorran as the three landed on the ground "Weren't we lads?", Zak and Zebedee agreed, the Pegasus with a light grey mane added "Up to him how much he carries."

Big Jock looked at the number of wagons "Three Zero Pegasi just to pull two wagon," he laughed "Warrior and I have got you licked. Two of us can pull that much."

Zorran sniffed "Quality or quantity. We'll see by the end of the day. We'll see." He chuckled and whispered "Watch this, fellas." He spoke louder to Big Jock "I see Warrior up to no good again this morning. He a menace to every creature in the harbour. Yeah I mean why doesn't Captain Star just fire Warrior off? He's worse than useless."

"Useless?" Big Jock retorted "He's one of the best workers in the port, just you remember that Zorran."

The conversation would have continued on but Grampus, Equestrian Naval surveillance and espionage pony, rather more carefully than usual landed beside the large Earth Pony "Hey Big Jock watch it," he said rather nervously "Your wagonload looks like it's going to topple over."

"What!" Big Jock cried before looking back, indeed the pile of stone gathers stacked quite some ways above the rim of the wagon. He'd been distracted by the conversation with Zorran he forgot Boulder Hooves and co were still loading. "When!" he called "Stop loading. You'll have to take some rocks back my wagon is overloaded!"

"Overload?" Zorran said with a slight chuckle "I thought you were as strong as all of us put together."

"Didn't say I couldn't handle it."

"Off you go then; let us weaklings watch in amazement."

Big Jock narrowed his eyes, Zorran's tone didn't surprise him, he suspected the leader of the on field leader of the Z Manes would try and slyly trick him like this. Something that couldn't be completely traced to him, the landslide Upriver was a freak accident which Zorran took advantage of, and here ponies would have said Big Jock was being careless if his rock pile had collapsed and gone everywhere or the wagon fell apart under the weight. Luckily both those time a more honest pony came to help, Shoepack for the landslide and now Grampus here. Big Jock clenched he teeth, he had a bad feeling about this but decided to risk it just to rub it in the Z Manes snots. As he moved off he looked to the small grey Pegasus "Stay clear Grampus."

Zorran nodded with a small chuckled "Watch he don't crush you Grampus."

Zebedee turned to Zorran "Hey we may laugh but with load like that will never beat them."

Zorran leaned in and whispered "Don't be so stupid. He can't travel very fast with his load on the verge of toppling over. Any bump in the road or strong wind with knock it over won't it?", Zebedee nodded in realisation "Hey yeah, that is devious."

* * *

At the old docks Ten Bits added his strength to the cranes as they pulled another building down.

Zug clapped his hooves "Very good Ten Bits. Now try pulling down that bigger one."

Zip chuckled and added "And we'll show you how it done." The two started laughing.

The City Guard tapped his hoof on the ground and stared at the Z Mane Earth Ponies "Come on you two."

A horn sounded out taking them all by surprise, Ten Bits looked and blinked before frowning his eyebrows in both annoyance and confusion "Oi, what Izzy up to, coming in on his own?" then he saw which side of the road he travelled on "Doesn't he know we close that side of road off?"

Zip spoke next "No equine Izzy?" he called "That illegal.", Zug muttered "And stupid."

Ten Bits rushed out shouting "Oi Izzy you're on the wrong side of the road!"

"Ye Ha!" Izzy shouted taking no noticed and constantly honking the horn beside him in the cart "You guys are always telling me I need a tow." The Minotaur currently moved simply by the momentum giving to by rolling down the steep hill leading into the port. Izzy steered his horseless cart with a tight grip on the reins. He continued shouting out "Move out of my way please."

"But the road's a mess!" Ten Bits shouted.

The cart began to shake and rattle as his hit the rubble and debris from the demolition work, Izzy wailed in destress as he lost hold of his reins and thus lost what little control he could. The cart swerved violently, Izzy held on as before he and he head headed for the edge of the quay. Ten Bits knew they'd fall in the cart would be a loss, but losing Izzy would a tragedy, he knew for a fact the Minotaur couldn't swim. "Quick!" he could to two of the crane operators, or the crane operator and the dredger pony in this case "Scuttlebutt, Mighty Moe! Give me a line or I won't be able to keep Izzy from going in and drowning."

Zip started to move "I'll give you a hoof.", Zug however stopped his co-worker and pulled him back shouting "It's your salvage Ten Bits, you claim it all."

"Look," Ten Bits called throwing the ropes to the top of some of the old buildings and tying them to the cart "never mind salvage we need your help too. Come on!"

"You can do it Ten Bits." Zug called with a large, and seemingly fake grin, and he chuckled to himself. The light red Earth Pony with a white mane turned to his darker counterpart "We've got to help he can't manage."

"Your right." Zug said leaning in and whispering "And when we do we'll rescue both of them.", Zip gulped and turned away from his friend, a Z Mane he may be but he really wanted to help. But he also wanted to live up to the Z Manes deviousness, he trusted Zug's judgment on the manner, behind Zorran and Zak, Zug had the brains for scheming.

* * *

Meanwhile Big Jock made slow but impressive going with his full load and made good conversation with Grampus who walked beside the Earth Pony, Big Jock shook his head "Shouldn't have let Zorran trick me into taking such a heavy load Grampus.", the little grey Pegasus nudged him lightly "You're doing alright. Just keep it nice and steady.", Big Jock nodded "Good thing there's no wind today, any breeze and this pile could fall apart and clutter up the road.", Grampus nodded in return "Yeah, your lucky." And turned back to the road ahead. He jumped and took off "Oh no!"

Big Jock glance up and his eyes widened "Warrior! Slow down!", the yellow maned Earth Pony galloped passed "Hey Big Jock we'll beat the Z Manes, I'll have another load in no time.", the older Earth Pony quickly looked to the pile, the rush of wind caused by the speed on Warrior began moving the rocks "Warrior watch out, your slipstream could topple my load!", no sooner did the words escape his lips did the very thing happened, the brunt of Warrior slipstream buffeted the pile and it fell to one side of the wagon, and with some much weight on one said of the wagon it fell over spilling its content all across the road.

"Warrior!" Big Jock shouted.

The clumsy Earth Pony came to a stop, and looked back 'What's happened?'

As if hearing the thought Big Jock told him what happened. Embarrassed Warrior turned feeble and curled himself up "Sorry."

Big Jock sighed as Grampus landed "Me and Grampus will clean this up. Warrior you go and tell Captain Star, hopefully he'll put OJ on the rock contract instead." He then muttered and he began pushing the wagon back onto it wheels "I wouldn't even care if he sent Top Hat instead."

Warrior sighed and slowing trudged back towards the harbour, passing Grampus gathering up the stones, the Pegasus shook his head at him, making Warrior sigh again and walk away a little faster but also with his head lower as if deflated.

* * *

Izzy scared witless held onto his cart for dear life, he now dangled of the edge of his seat with his legs almost touching the water. His cart front wheel already hung over the edge and neared tipping point. Ten Bits had not been quick witted and fast enough to throw a couple of lines around the old buildings to keep the cart from falling forward. Ten Bits and the City Guard-pony started pulling the heavy cart away from the edge of the quay, Mighty Moe and Scuttlebutt Peter starting tightening the stability lines with their cranes, or in Scuttlebutt's case the winch of his dredger.

The tightening however had a side-effect, the fiction and strain of the ropes against the decaying buildings caused parts of said buildings where the lines meet to break apart.

The cart lurched forward. Ten Bit pulled on his rope. Wrapped it around a leg in a clove hitch. Then reached for one of the stabilising ropes. He barked out to the crane operators "Keep your lines tight or we'll both go down!", the crane ponies nodded and cracking up the lines. Another part of the building broke away. To add to this one of the ropes started to give way, unable to take the strain. Clear to everyone present, Ten Bits and the crane alone would be unable to save Izzy.

"Come on Zip," Ten Bits pleaded "Zug help me out."

Zug grinning replied "I'd have to go and ask Captain Zero, it's your salvage."

"Never mind salvage a life is at stake."

The City Guard member tied his rope tightly around a bollard on the quay "I'll get help. I'll get Big Jock." And he ran off.

"Ten Bits!" called a voice, the teenage colt turned seeing Top Hat rushing towards him, accompanied by a dishevelled and messy looking Pegasus with a clothes peg on his noise, Bridle City Port's resident rag-and-bone stallion, he also often worked at the City Dump, hence his terrible smell. This couple with his upper class accent gave him the nickname "Lord Sticker", in fact every-pony called him that so offend most ponies forgot his proper name of Grubber Wings, his cutie mark, a pile rusted horseshoe.

"You alright?" Top Hat asked stopping at his struggling crewmember, he turn to look at the Z Manes standing off "Why aren't those two idiots helping you?"

"Zip and Zug? Their waiting for me to fall in so they can play the heroes."

Both Z Manes shook their heads and blabbering about not thinking about doing that.

Top Hat scowled at them "Yes well I'll report them for this."

"What for?" Zug called "Ten Bits said it was his salvage. He did, didn't he Zip?", Zip, looked at his friend a little unsure and sunk into himself, but still he feebly said "Yes. Yes, he did."

Ten Bits ignored their lying and pulled at the cart harder only responded by saying "Well you said that, not me."

Top Hat looked at the breaking rope and glanced at Ten Bits and Lord Stinker "I'll try and keep that rope from breaking Ten Bits. Mister Wings, if you would be so kind as to take hold of the rope the City Guard Pony left."

"Right you are Top Hat." Lord Stinker said untying the rope from the bollard and pulling it tight.

Izzy cringed "What a stink." He moaned and held his nose with his hand. Of course not thinking about the consequences of this meant he only held on to his cart, while dangling over a watery grave, by a single hand, growing tired and increasing unable to keep hold of the impromptu ledge. The second rope started to snap. The cart lurched and angled itself further towards the salty drink.

Zug eyes widened "I think it's time we took over Zip."

Zip nodded profusely "Ready when you are." As you took a step forward another voice shouted through the air "Ten Bits!" and blur of brown and yellowed rushed passed them as Warrior continued "Hang on Ten Bits.", Zip face-hoofed "Great timing Zug you've blown it."

Warrior throw another rope at the cart "Hang on Ten Bits I'll have you out of there in a jiffy." He wrapped the end of rope around his body.

"No wait Warrior," Ten Bits said "it's too risking. Too dangerous. Back off! Or you'll be pulled under with me."

"Not if I can help it." He started pulling back and all by himself started pulling the cart back from the edge.

Top Hat's eye widened, but used a hoof top keep his monocle in place "I do believe I'm saying this. But, good work Warrior." He then returned his attention to stopping the most damaged stability line from breaking completely. And Ten Bits and Lord Stinker joined Warrior and pulling the cart.

Zug looked on saddened "It looks like we've lost our salvage." Another snap sounded "Or maybe not.", Zip looked at this crewmember agape 'Dear Celestia we could lose at least one life, if not four or five and all Zug can think about is gaining from it.' He felt so ashamed he couldn't even bring himself to try and make up for his misguide wrongdoing by his initial backing off from helping.

Meanwhile Lord Stinker let go of his line and Ten Bits looked to Warrior "Let your line go Warrior. Look after yourself. Get clear!"

One line failed. The cart lurched forward again. Almost about to tip over. Izzy's hooves touched the water. Warrior face steeled and he put his hooves firmly to the ground "I'm not going to mess this up!" he shouted and pulled back sweating and began pulling the cart backwards once more.

A shadow appeared on the ground and a familiar voice called "Need a hoof here fellas?" Big Jock threw another rope onto the cart but laughed and turned to his fellow large Earth Pony "Warrior looks like he got it under control.", Ten Bits nodded "I couldn't have gotten this far without him."

Warrior smiled and turned to the crane ponies "Mighty Moe, Scuttlebutt. Take the strain on these ropes." He threw them over and the crane operators caught and secured them with their acknowledgements of the orders.

Top Hat now able to let the last old stabilising line go took a line of his own and pulled it with his magic.

Warrior tighten his own rope and called to the five ponies one simple command "Pull!"

With the combined might the cart's front wheels bumped onto the edge. Then rolled onto the quayside. Once far from the water Izzy final let go of the cart and collapsed onto the ground.

Grampus and the City Guard member can speed up with smiles on their faces "You've done it!" they happily cried in unison.

Big Jock untied his rope and wiped the sweat from his brow "I reckon this makes up for toppling my wagonload Warrior."

Ten Bits himself collapsed and removed the clove hitched rope from his leg, he glanced up "I reckon it makes up for everything."

At that moment the three Z Pegasi flapped their way into the scene. Zorran looked on eyebrows frowned and mouth open in confused astonishment "What's up here? Another of Warrior disasters hey?"

Warrior blushed and turned to the leading Z Mane "Now look here you guys. It wasn't…"

"Ignore them Warrior." The City Guard Pony said "We all know it wasn't your fault." His expression turned bitter and he turned to the Z Manes, all five of them "It's you Zeros who are the disasters.", when Zorran questioned this the purple navy coloured Earth Pony explained by simply saying "Zip and Zug's have lost you your chance at the rock contract. Their behaviour has been despicable."

Top Hat dusted his waistcoat off, stood up tall as a posh Unicorn could and narrowed his eyebrows "I couldn't have put it better myself." He sniffed.

The City Guard member then trotted around to the Minotaur "As you Izzy I'll report this. Coming in without a two means a hefty fine.", Izzy groaned, banged the back of his head into the ground and face-palmed as the Star Ponies started laughing.

* * *

Later Warrior slowly trotted down the road with another load of rocks.

When he and Ten Bits had returned to the Star Building and reported on the mornings events the good Captain had indeed been proud with the both of them and the other who took part in the daring rescue.

However, the Captain did give Warrior some stern words over his recklessness, siting not only what happened with Big Jock, but also the complaints by the parents of the Fishing Club fillies and colts, and from Little Ditcher. Captain Star allowed Warrior to remain on the rock contract but gave him due warning about causing such things in the future.

The yellow maned Earth Pony sighed 'It would be nice to prove to Captain Star that,' he stifled a yawn 'that I can handle a lot more jobs only my own.' He gave a small yawn 'I've made fourteen trips today and no more mistakes since this morning.' He rubbed his tongue over his back teeth 'At least no more that I know of.' He yawned again 'Getting tired now. Can hardly keep me eye open.' They shut and thus he fell asleep as his continued to walk along the road.

Presently he bumped into something hard, at first he didn't wake up, only when his wagon rammed into him did he wake with a jump. He shook his head and look straight at a stone wall "Where'd this wall come from?"

"What do you mean where'd the wall come from?" laughed a thin and raspy old voice, Warrior peered over the wall seeing an old mare sitting on a rocking chair on the porch of house, she chuckled "That wall's been there as long as this house has, since before I was born."

"Oh yeah." Warrior said looking around before getting back onto the road "Sorry. It's being a long day. Must have dozed off."

The Mare chuckled and shook her head "Clumsy young colt that Warrior. But wouldn't be half as boring without him." She continued laughing as Warrior trotted off, but now a bit respected by the other Star Ponies, not only proving himself to have some brains after the log jam incident Upriver but also a determined and well-meaning pony willing to make up for his mistakes and willing to lay down his life if need be, very much a Star Pony.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Warrior is one of my favourite characters of the show. I recently wondered what would happen if he ever meets Trouble Shoes or Muffins (I know most people still call her Derpy or Ditzy, but I prefer the more PC name). I may plan on have Warrior and Top Hat visit Ponyville in a later original chapter.  
**

 **The fallen in the water bit is a small nod to The Goon Show, the inspiration of Monty Python.**

 **Anyway one thing I like about doing this series is expanding the story and developing it in small ways. Like Top Hat's actions with the rope instead of pushing Lord Stinker into Izzy.**


	7. High Tide

Bridle City Port never ceased working. Operations carried out throughout the night would continue in the early mornings. Goods stacked high along the docksides were brought into port by road and by rail, the carts and wagons were then reloaded with cargo from incoming trampers, ferries and liners for delivery to inland Equestrian cities and towns throughout the length and breadth of the Kingdom. Good travelled to and from from the Crystal Empire, to Canterlot, Trottingham, Ponyville, Appleloosa, Las Pegasus and Vanhoover.

Everyone and every method of transport played its part in moving goods into and out of the port. The work of the wagon ways ponies formed an important link in the chain, work went on non-stop and around the clock, all day every day.

The life blood of the whole operation were various sources, from the magically and electrically, to the wood supplied from Upriver and coal, most locomotive use this dirty stuff and without it a key part of industry would have ground to a halt.

* * *

Around six-thirty on one of these busy days most of the Star crew sat around the recreation room. Top Hat sat at a table reading the morning newspaper. Beside him Warrior tinkered with some backpack contraption with a red tank and a hosepipe. The green Unicorn glanced at the clumsy Earth Pony "What in Celestia's name is that your messing with Warrior?"

"It's a portable firehose with tank."

"I guessed that Warrior, just checking, but why do you have that?"

"Don't you know, I volunteered as a part-time fire pony. Need to keep this with me at all time, never know what might happen."

Before Top Hat could make any comment the outside door to the room opened and Big Jock walked in covered in soot and ash after working all night. The snobbish pony straighten himself and looked down on his crewmember "You know it never fails to amaze me. Every day I see something new. Today it's the sight of a walking sack of coal no less." He started laughing and the other Star Ponies chuckled as well.

Big Jock did not look amused "If you'd been shifting coal you'd be dirty."

Top Hat started smelling the air "At least you don't smell that something." And laughed again.

Big Jock narrowed his eyebrows "Look here Top Hat…"

"Cause do don't smell Top Hat." Warrior said smiling and shaking his head "Coal don't have a smell.", Top Hat smirked and rolled his eyes "I know it doesn't Warrior but he could clean himself up before coming to join us." He closed his eyes and put his hoof to his heart "We Star Ponies have a reputation to keep up." He opened his eyes again but kept them narrow and arched his head up making him stare further down at his colleague "Even you Warrior after a day in the garbage yards don't look too scruffy."

Big Jock turned to look at Top Hat "All you worry about his keeping that piece of glass in your eye clean.", the Unicorn narrowed his eyebrow "Not only my monocle all of me."

"You always get out of nasty jobs don't you?"

Captain Star opened his office door and walked out slightly annoyed "Alright cut the back chat." He caught Top Hat and Warrior still laughing at Big Jock and responded "At least one Star Pony already been working."

"Ha," Top Hat burst out "well we can see that."

"Now that's enough Top Hat. You go and exercise you horn with Car Ferry duties with Frank and Eddie, then help Grubber Wings with his garbage barge work."

Warrior grinned and glanced at his crewmember "That'll be nice for you."

"Garbage! Me? Do I have to put up with this?"

"I have to put up with you Top Hat." Big Jock muttered, the other agreed and Captain Star frowned his eyebrows and tapped his hoof on the ground "Top Hat why do I always have an argument with you. Now move out." He clapped his together and shooed him out "Come on."

"I don't see why…", Big Jock interrupted him "Get on with it."

"Oh well here goes." He trudged out and muttered "Really, some Ponies are so tiresome."

Sunshine laughed "You know to be fair to him, he does work as hard as we do. Really."

"We know." OJ nodded "It's just his attitude gets too much sometimes."

Captain Star straightened himself and continued with the day's orders "OJ load up the coupling rods from Lucky's Yard and take it to the express engine in the station sidings. Sunshine, Ten Bits needs your help at the storage depo, when you've finished go help OJ.", as the young Unicorn walked to the door OJ sat up and spoke to him "Don't waste anytime Sunshine, I'll need all the help I can get with those coupling rods."

"Okay OJ, will be there."

Once the two left the captain turned his attention to the two remained Earth Ponies "Warrior, Big Jock. You're job's the most important. You know we're competing for the steel company's contract. Show that Star Ponies can handle big steel loads better than Z Manes. And Warrior see you get you load across the bay without any mishaps. Be careful, don't forget it's a very high tide today, don't try anything rash. Off you go." And the captain returned to his office.

Big Jock turned to Warrior "Right, quick wash down, then will show those Z Manes, hey Warrior.", his friend grinned "Yeah we will." He slung his backpack firehose onto his back "I'll hose you down as we travel along Big Jock, that'll save a bit of time hey?" he chuckled.

* * *

It was a very high tide, highest in years.

When Sunshine arrived to help Ten Bits he found his friend and the Ponies working at the storage depo contended with a flooded quayside, the water level over a foot high, they almost floated. The team would have to work twice as hard to save their wagonloads and the other items stored within the waterlogged building.

* * *

On the other side of the harbour as part of the reconstruction programme of the old docks, the steel company, locally suppling for Lucky's Yard and several constructions works throughout the Kingdom, prepare to move to its new works across the bay.

Pulley, a Unicorn, operated the yard's largest crane, affectionately called Big Mickey. He only just finished loading a very tall and heavy bridge section onto a barge, now loaded and very to move off. Zak and Zebedee of the Z Manes handled this operation.

Zak exhaled a large puff of his cigar smoke and glanced around before catching sight of a familiar pair "Well, well, well. The Star Ponies.", he brushed the ashes from the front of his cigar as he spoke to Big Jock and Warrior trotted up to them "Here, what time do you called this hey? You'd needn't have bothered. There's no work for you, we've got it all sown up." He suavely placed his cigar back to his mouth.

Zebedee simply nodded "Yeah. You said it Zak."

Big Jock scoffed "We've as much right to go for this contract as you have."

Zak did not look bothered "Think you'll do a better job big mouth? You ain't got no chance. Three against one see, no chance."

Warrior frowned his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean three against one? There's only two of you."

"Well," Zebedee said "you don't do much to get in our way Warrior so we count you on our side." He snickered "Can't stop here all day, we've work to do." Both him and Zak started moving but Zak, started coughing slightly and wheezed as he said "So long, losers."

Once they were out of earshot Big Jock turned to Warrior "Zak doesn't sound too healthy Warrior." He then backed up and called up to the highly position crane pony "Hey Pulley, how about a really fast load up?"

"I'm ready for you." Pulley called down "I heard what they said, hope you beat them to it."

"We will no problem."

After one of the fastest loading Pulley ever did, Warrior and Big Jock harnessed themselves to the rope of their barges, Big Jock looked to his crewmate "You be careful Warrior, that's some high load you've got there, just take it easy. We'll catch those Z Manes you see if we don't

Immensely proud of his work Pulley called to them "You're all loaded up guys, good luck."

"You can bet on it." Big Jock called as they started forward "Thanks Pulley."

A little way down the bay the Z Mane had stopped. Zebedee looked concerned as Zak stood head low coughing so hard, Zebedee thought his lungs would drop out his mouth, the lighter maned Pegasus shook his head "Told you about your smoking habit Zak. You should have seen a doctor."

Controlling his coughing Zak held a hoof up and said "Nothing wrong with me." He stood up straight again "Away I've got an idea." He glanced back seeing the two Star Ponies nearing them "To fool those two, listen." He pointed to another route along the quayside "If we cut through the canal we'll get there first. Got to, if they follow us they can't get passed cause it's not wide enough, right?"

Zebedee grinned "Brilliant. I don't know how you do it. Hey go, wait till Captain Zero hears how we beat them."

Big Jock looked as they slowly came up to the Z Manes, he smiled and nodded to them and spoke to Warrior "See we're catching them." Then his eyes narrowed and he saw the two untie their yokes and walk over a bridge to an adjacent dock "Hello what are they up too?"

"There heading for the canal." Warrior said slightly surprised and confused.

"I know that." Big Jock muttered. His eyes went wide "That's it, their taking a shortcut!"

"Alright," Warrior said beginning to turn towards the Z Manes "we follow them.", Big Jock took hold of Warrior's reins and pulled him back to their route "No we won't. They won't get through its hide tide."

"So what?"

"Bridges Warrior, bridges."

"So what?"

"High tide, high load."

"Oh yeah, bridges."

"Ten out of ten, they won't get that load under will they? Let them go, they'll have to come back and we'll be out of sight."

* * *

Several bridges spanned across the canal. The lowest one carried the railway.

The Z Manes failed to connect their tall load with the tide, the highest of the season.

Into this disaster waiting to happen trotted Top Hat accompanied by both Grubber Wing, also know as Lord Stinker, and twin Mules, named Frank and Eddie, the only thing telling the two apart was Eddie's moustache, they worked for the railway towing wagonloads along the tramways of the port and convenient routes, the canal happened to be one. Because of this the four equines pulled a wide load coming towards the Z Manes in the opposite direction. The load consisted of Frank and Eddie's rail barges, with a number of rolling stock upon them and Lord Stinker pulled his daily garbage barge, usually Warrior help the rang-and-bone pony with this work and his usual rounds.

Anyway due to the wide load the four pulled there would be no way the Z Manes and Top Hat's company could pass each other. When they did come face to face someone would have to go back the way they came.

They first saw each other at the bend leading to the railway bridge, the one with the lowest arch over the canal.

Top Hat stop when he saw the Z Manes and put his hooves in the way of his makeshift team, he made himself taller and hollered an order at the two "Go into the reserve if you please, it is our right of way. I repeat it is our right of way."

Zak argued "We're heavier."

Top Hat replied "There are more of us and more importantly, our load is wider."

The Z Mane still didn't move. Zebedee shouted "You've five seconds to back up."

"What? Well. So have you then."

"Right." Zak called "Five!"

Eddie nudged the Unicorn "He means it Top Hat.", Frank nodded. Top Hat ignored this "I am coming through. Four."

"So am I." Zebedee hollered back "Three."

"We'll see. Two!"

"One!" Zak shouted and Zebedee charged forward flying, Zak nodded "Get to the bridge fast Zeb and you've got him."

"Watch my dust." Zebedee grinned "That Star's met his match."

Both Zebedee and Top Hat pulled forward with full force. They surged towards each other and the bridge. Lord Stinker being dragged along nudged the Unicorn "Top Hat look at his load." The Pegasus said through his clothes peg. Top Hat glanced up. The top of the bridge section Zebedee pull came nearer and nearer. Top Hat's eyes widened "He's going to hit." He charged his horn "Hold on, I'm teleporting us back.", the flash of Top Hat's magic covered the four of them and they disappeared, them and their barges. The reappeared further back along the canal.

Zebedee grinned and looked back at Zak "He's backed off. Didn't I tell you Zak?"

Zak nodded "Didn't even make a fight of it." He laughed and calmly and suavely manoeuvred his cigar to his mouth. However, he also glanced up. His cigar dropped from his hand "Oh no. I see why now. The bridge Zeb. Back up. Quick!", Zebedee looked back realising "Oh no. I can't stop it." Even though he tried to drag the barge back, the momentum his flight towing gave it overpowered the pull back. The top of the steel rig hit the bridge and part of it fell off.

Top Hat shook his head "That's real Zero thinking dummy."

Zebedee quickly took off his yoke "I suppose Zak and I'd better go get some help."

As the two Z Mane ran off the way they came a loud whistle sounded. After a moment it sounded again and louder, the train headed towards them.

Top Hat turned to the Mule Twins "That's a mail train isn't it.", the two nodded and Top Hat inhaled "Oh dear the bridge. Its, its. Wait a minute." He said straightening up quickly "I've got it. If I can get that steel rig under the bridge, maybe it will hold while the train gets across. It's worth a try."

Lord Stinker spoke up "Well do waste time waiting for us to get clear I'm coming with you."

"You'll take that risk Mister Wings?"

"Of course I will, you mutter on about me being pretty expendable.", Top Hat blinked and curled slight, but still he focused on the matter at hoof.

Top Hat tied his and Lord Stinker's harnesses to the barge with the steel rig and began pulling it back. The needed to work quickly, the train was signalled through and thus no one could stop it. The bridge had been weakened by the accident and pulling the steel rig into place would weaken it further, Top Hat could only hope his idea would work.

Just as they'd gotten it square under the middle of the bridge the train whistling loud like a screaming manticore and charging forth as fast as any Wonderbolt rolled onto the bridge. Passed over the damaged section and the rig. And steam away as if nothing happened.

Top Hat sighed and using his magic pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed his forehead, moving his monocle out of the way as well, "Phew. That was lucky."

Lord Stinker nodded "Well done Top Hat you saved…", a metallic groan filled the air they all looked as the steel rig fell to its side. What they handed considered was the weight of the train pushing the rig and thus the barge further into the canal waters. Thus the barge listed and sink. Top Hat spoke the thought of the moment "Oh this is terrible."

The bridge lurched down, beams crack. Another whistle sounded. Top Hat's eye widened "Oh no! I know that whistle!"

"It's the goods train." Said Frank and Eddie together.

The bridge lurch down again buckling the rails and beams. Sparks flew. The bridge completely collapsed. The length of it landed on the edge of Lord Stinker's barge.

Top Hat put his hoofs to his face and shook himself "We can't save this one. It's impossible."

"No it's not." Lord Stinker said harnessing himself to his barge "Help me get the barge under the rail, quick!", Top Hat looked confused before it dawned on him "Oh yes I see." As Top Hat pushed the side of the barge, Lord Stinker pulled. They turned to barge to face the track. Now the bridge and the rail formed a ramp going to the smelly cushion of Lord Stinker's rubbish.

The puffing of the train grew deafening. The blew long. The driver braked hard. Gravity played its part. The engine's wheels scraped the rails, like horseshoes against a blackboard. Plop went the engine. Clunk and splash went the trucks and goods. The driver shook his head as he looked out of the cab window.

Top Hat almost jumped for joy "It's worked Stinker! You're a smelly old genius nothing less!"

Eddie nodded "Took some brain to save that train.", Lord Stinker blushed as his unfurled his wings.

Top Hat bowed slightly "I'll never complain about your smell again."

"Rubbish can be valuable stuff." The rag-and-bone pony said lifting the driver from the cab and putting him safely on the quayside.

* * *

Evening came and the tide dropped.

At the storage depo Ten Bits wiped his brow and gave an exhausted sigh "Well that's been a hard day. But all cleared up now."

"Yep," Sunshine said clapping his hooves together "I bet every-pony else had a really easy day waiting for the tide to go down.", Ten Bits laughed "Yeah. I bet Top Hat finished helping Lord Stinker then went and rested somewhere quiet."

"Yeah." Sunshine nodded "Somehow he always manages to take it nice and easy."

What a surprise they would get back at the Star Building.

* * *

Next day work started on the bridge.

The goods engine did not sustain any serious damage and its trucks and cargo were easily recovered from the canal.

The steel company were not pleased with the damage the Z Manes put on their steel rig. However, things came out alright in the end. The steel company got the contract for repairing the bridge. And Captain Star incurred on difficult in convincing them, the Star Ponies should get the contract for delivering the steel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

 **High Tide is another favourite of mine, simply for being Top Hat's finest moment.**

 **Next time we go into the most fondly remembered episode of TUGS.**

 **Farewell for now.**


	8. Munitions

To run a wagon way company of ponies you have to be prepare to take on any job. One of the most difficult and dangerous was handling the big naval munition trains.

On the occasion when the navy were allowed the area of the old dock the steel company left since their move, where Pulley operated Big Mickey, Hercules had finished escorting the naval train, pulled by the locomotive "Quiet Chimera", from the base up the coast. He generally handled the escort since his become a Wonderbolt reverse, usually a familiar and safe routine, but recent storms made the journey rough, really rough.

And if not enough, Hercules would have to suffer Bluenose the officious Equestrian Naval Officer. An average size grey Earth Pony with a blue strip down his nose. He marched up to the large Pegasus "Attention. Attention." He barked "You Hercules."

"Attention nothing," smoothed Hercules "I'm finished here old darling."

"Oh no you don't. Not till I check things out."

"Check all you like sweetheart, I'm needed elsewhere.", Bluenose straightened up and peered at him "You're under navy jurisdiction, obey orders and wait till I've made my inspection.", Hercules scowled at him "I am under jurisdiction, Captain Star's, a little wake washer like you doesn't tell me what to do.", Bluenose laughed "We'll see about that laddie."

Hercules spread his wings out and took off. Must too Bluenose's annoyance and blustering "Stay right where you are, that is an order.", Hercules ignored this and flew off, he even waved a hoof at the naval pony saying "Toodle-oo."

Bluenose stared agape before muttering "Upstart civilian." And then shouted "I'll get you in naval convoy one day and I'll teach you a lesson or two. And you'll know what orders are all about."

As Hercules flew away he spotted OJ rolling a stripe tape on the edge of a jetty so he decided to have a talk. He landed as OJ tied the rope secure, "Yuck!" Hercules said glancing at the sidings with the naval "That Bluenose, he's orders mad. Orders come before common sense in naval terms. I can see why Captain Star left when Ten Bits was born."

OJ nodded "I've had a barmy with him too Hercules." He pointed to the line of cones with the tape he rolled out along to tops "Keep those cones in line he shouts." He shook his head "As if I haven't done this job every naval exercise. Report to me when you've finished he says. Thinks I'm too old for this he does." The elderly pony looked to the train and saw crates and their content being loaded. OJ narrowed his eyebrows "Hey, do you know what they're doing? They're loading firework munitions and battery crystals onto the same train. Dangerous workmanship that is."

Hercules shrugged and took off again "Well OJ my dear I'm going to have me a bit of a rest at the Bridge Café. Been a hard escort and I feel a bit low. Could do with the cute waitresses cheering me up."

OJ waved his crewmember off when he heard a familiar rhythmic trotting and braced himself.

Bluenose passed and glanced to him "Keep them in line, straight as a row of marines. I'll check them after my inspection.", OJ groaned "We should work together not fight each other. That's the very foundation of Equestria. Never fought when I was a foal."

Bluenose meanwhile came up to the fire station and marched up to the fire pony with fire engine, Bluenose made himself large "Ahoy. Ahoy there. Oi you, red thing." He said commenting on the fire ponies bright red fur, the Naval Officer continued "Collect a fire engine and proceeded to the fire practice area now!"

The fire pony didn't move "I'm standing by waiting for orders to proceed to the old dock.", Bluenose stepped closer and glared at him "And those orders are cancelled. And I'm in charge. Fire practice now and don't leave till I tell you, do I make myself clear? Now move, fast as a flame, fast as a flame!"

The fire pony narrowed his eyes and frowned his eyebrows "Aye-aye," he then said "sir" with a small hint of venom.

* * *

In the reaction room of the Star Building Captain Star existed his room floating a clipboard with his magic "Right Star Ponies. We're on servicing naval manoeuvres again," he continued while his employees rolled their eyes and moaned and groaned "OJ is setting up barriers in the old dock area. Remember no shortcuts, use to the official entry." He then chuckled "You all know the navy.", they nodded and muttered to one another, the captain spoke "Don't grumble it's a good regular contract. Just get on with it. Your loads are firework munitions, you're lucky, Captain Zero's company have got the proper explosive fireworks, so give them a wide berth. Do I make myself clear Warrior? No powerful slipstreams."

Warrior simply smiled "I don't make powerful slipstreams Captain Star. No sir." The other gave groans and laughs, Captain Star himself chuckled "Afraid I can't take the. Daily garbage detail for you."

Top Hat groaned and muttered "This means we'll have Bluenose faffing around us. I can't stand this pony. What a terrible bore he is with his orders," he glanced around at the other "isn't he?"

Warrior smirked "You do the garbage detail then."

Top Hat's monocle fell out; he would have said something as Warrior left the room but Captain Star cut in "Less talk from you Top Hat or you will find yourself on garbage.", the other laughed, Ten Bits grinned at his father. Top Hat placed his monocle back into place while saying "That is not funny. I would ruin my image.", the others again laughed much louder.

"Okay crew," Captain Star called still grinning "stow it! Top Hat,"

"Yes?"

"Car float work with Frank and Eddie you for, and don't argue, just go."

Top Hat nodded and left muttered "Do I have to earn a living with his motley crew?"

Once he'd gone the remaining pony groaned again, Big Jock muttered something. Ten Bits walked up closer "Hey Dad," with two ponies who already knew he could speak informally "we're just about had enough of Top Hat's insults he more trouble than he's worth."

"Aye," Sunshine said grinned "and you once said that wasn't very much didn't you Ten Bits."

Captain Star grinned but rolled his eyes at the two colts banter, he turned to his son "Ten Bits go to Lucky's, pick up the new Star brand tanker wagon and take it to the brewery, the navy wants a supply of the Golden Russet's new Cider Beer for the officer's mess in at the base. Get it's filled and take it to the naval yard." He then grinned "You can get some apple juice for yourself while your there."

Ten Bits nodded and gave a salute while grinning "Right sir." And he trotted, almost galloped off. Golden Russet was one of the extended Apple Family and very kind to Ten Bits whenever he came to the family brewery. Last time he'd been there was when Princess Twilight Sparkle came to discuss the Summer Sun Celebrations and Applejack from Apple-Smith family of Sweet Apple Arches of Ponyville, and the Element of Honesty entertained both him and her cousin.

After his son disappeared the captain chuckled and turned to the newest of the Star Ponies "Sunshine, go to the canal and help Mighty Moe with his crane, they've finished the work on the bridge."

"Alright, aye, good. I like Mighty Moe.", Captain Star walked up to the last Star Pony in the room and patted him of the shoulder "Big Jock thanks for winning us the steel contract."

"That's okay sir.", the captain nodded with a smiled "You pick up the last girder barge then back here."

* * *

The Z Manes Were Upriver at the fireworks factory. There to collect explosive fireworks for the navy. The difference between this and real firework was that these focus more on the explosion itself, not to look pleasing to the eye. The only local ponies allow to use them were the logging ponies and of course Billy Shoepack, those who understood the dangers involved. Dangerous the operation may have been, but worth a great deal of money to Captain Zero, because of this and the recent disasters of incompetent contract losing, the captain gave Zorran full authority of the operation.

The de facto leader finished yoking himself to his wagon and turned to the other two Pegasi who finished fastening themselves and put on his serious expression "Now listen you two. Towing this lot is the tricky bit. Zak your off first. Go slow and don't take any nonsense from the Star mob. Show them explosive don't scare us. If they come to close just…"

"Blow them up?" Zak asked excited.

"Yeah but with your warning horn dummy." He pointed to the small trumpet on Zak's yoke before continuing "No silly games okay? You don't have to be that brave.", Zak was about to say something else when Zorran walked up and snatched the cigar from Zak's mouth and threw it into the river "No smoking got it? One little burning cinder and you could go up.", Zak nodded and moved off seemingly unaffected by the removal of his cigar "Okay Zorran, sir."

As Zak start slowly Zorran continued "And watch out for the naval twerp Bluenose. You job is to deliver that wagon directly to Naval Locomotive One, Quiet Chimera. If Bluenose gives you different orders ignore him and refer him to me, just keep it steady. Keep flying those danger flags." He called pointing to the red flags fluttering on the wagons.

Zak flapped his wing to acknowledge. Zorran nodded and turned to the other Pegasus "Zebedee, next."

Zebedee seem unsure as his eyes shifted and he circled a hoof on the ground. Finally, he looked up "That Bluenose told me he was in charge and that I must obey orders."

"You are. Mine, remember that.", Zebedee gulped and started of slowly after Zak "I'll remember that Zorran, sir."

Zorran narrowed his eyes and gave a small grin 'Each your heart out Star Ponies. This trips worth twenty garbage barges, ferry trips or girder tow.' He chuckled before taking a deep breath and began moving 'If we don't get blown up. Right easy does it.' He slowly joined the other two Pegasi, and Zip and Zug formed a front and back guard checking left and right to see if anyone would try and steal the, dangerous, but valuable load.

* * *

A little while later Ten Bits sat on a picnic table outside the Apple Brewery, a glass of apple juice, with a straw, next to him. He sat beside a tank more or less bolted onto a flat wagon, on it the word Star.

On the table sat Golden Russet, like all of the Apple Family an Earth Pony, golden yellow coat, red-brown mane, with an apple press cutie mark. He spoke with Ten Bits "You know I'm not sure I can make the next Apple Family Reunion, since I learnt we've got a foal on the way, travelling down to Ponyville…", a military bark cut him off "Ahoy. Ahoy there." The two turned as Bluenose came matching in pulling his own wagon and he look straight at Ten Bits "Ahoy you with the tanker. You're in my way and you're idle. I don't like idle ponies. So move and move fast that is an order."

A scraping sounded out and the two sitting ponies saw Bluenose's wagon scraping into the Star tanker, Ten Bits spoke up "Oi. Naval twit, you scraped a brand new wagon, deliberately."

"I gave an order to move out of my way." He huffed "This harbour is the most undisciplined I've ever worked in. If I order you to jump, you jump. And that wagon is conscripted for a naval propose, and if I want to scrape it I will, I'll scrape you if you don't get to your post on time."

"I'm always on time, and you know it."

"You'd better be or I'll have you clasped in chains."

"Begging to pardon Mister Bluenose." Golden Russet frowning his eyebrows "But on the subject of orders, I heard a solider is able to refuse an order given if they don't think it's the right thing to do."

"Now where did you get that idea from civilian?"

"From my cousin Applejack, and she heard it from Flash Sentry. Heard of him."

"I don't have time to play guessing games, who is this Flash Sentry, and what gives him the right to give such ridiculous ideas."

Ten Bits remembering Flash from the visit spoke "Flash Sentry is the personal guard to Princess Twilight Sparkle.", Golden nodded "And Applejack, the Element of Honesty told me Flash was trained under Prince Shining Armour."

Bluenose stood agape, his mouth twitching trying to come up with a response. Instead he closed his mouth and turned to look away before starting to move off "It's about time you fancy Stars began living up to you name. Go moving. Mobilisation, that is what I want. Mobilisation." As he moved off the wagon he dragged continued scraping against the tanker, Ten Bits shouted "Oi. Oi you come back here. Oi you just scraped it again.", Bluenose ignored this and continued on. Ten Bits shook his head and an annoyed scowl crossed his face "Z Manes are bad enough. But Bluenose, he's something else.", Golden Russet nodded.

* * *

Night came down first. Dock lights helped Pulley and the other dockworker ponies help the naval ponies transfer the explosive fireworks to the Quiet Chimera's vans. The Z Manes stood clear, all relieved of their dangerous loads except Zorran, whose wagon they started unloading, one last minute slip could mean disaster.

Zorran gulped "I'll be glad to get rid of this lot."

Another voice called through the blackness "Attention. Attention."

Zorran rolled his eyes "Oh no here we go."

"I'm coming alongside." Bluenose barked "Move aside. That dark orange Pegasus move!", Zorran quickly turned to the naval pony with frowned eyebrow "Hey what? You mean me mister do you?"

"Yes you mister, move that wagon, my load's first."

OJ, who had remained at the old docks to look after the makeshift barriers he'd been ordered to put up earlier in the day, looked to Bluenose with the same annoyance as Zorran "You shouldn't move a wagon that's being unloaded."

Bluenose ignored this warning and turned to the elderly pony "Get pensioned off old timer, this is my pool I say what goes.", OJ sneered.

Zebedee found the exchange amusing "Go and draw your petition you're past it." And started laughing until Zorran snapped at his crewmember "Shut it, the grey mane's right." He turned to Bluenose "We're not moving that wagon mister."

"I want these battery crystals unloaded now." He looked up to Pulley in the cab of Big Mickey "Oi you gawky, drop you hook into this wagon. Leave the munitions right now. I'm in charge so obey orders!"

Zak, standing as far back from the munitions as possible lit one of his cigar and laughed.

Another voice sounded, as Ten Bits towed his tanker up and stopped beside Bluenose "Here what's going on? Schedule says I'm next.", the officer turned to the teenage Earth Pony "Now don't you start laddie. Wait your turn!"

"Watch him!" OJ called.

"It is my turn next; you should know that. I'm coming alongside, this tanker needs to be unloaded I've got orders too."

"Whose orders?"

"Captain Star's order. I'm coming alongside."

"Ah ha we'll see about that." He quickly started moving "Now just move aside and let me through."

"Bluenose," OJ called "stay back, that wagon is unsafe."

"Do not give me orders. When I want to move I move." He quickly came up to the explosives wagon "I told you to move that!" His wagon crashed into the explosive wagon. A few battery crystals, crystal charge with magical electricity, flew out of his wagon. They crashed onto a crate in Zorran's. It discharged. A fire started. Bluenose turned to the other "Now look what's happened!"

Zorran spoke first "You dummy!"

OJ called to everyone "Get moving quick."

Bluenose said otherwise "I'm in charge, stay where you are." He barked seemingly ignoring the inferno now beginning to engulf Zorran's wagons. Said Z Mane quickly responded "No way! I know what's in that wagon." He spread his wings and looked to everyone, Z Mane, Star Pony, Naval and dockworker "Get clear the whole things going to blow." As he flew off Bluenose called back "Stay where you are!"

Pulley charged his horn and used a voice amplifying spell and shouted to everyone in the old docks "Emergency, emergency. Clear the area immediately!"

Bluenose still didn't seem to see sense "Stay still and obey orders!", just as he spoke the wagon started exploding.

OJ ignored this and ran backwards calling to anyone "Move out. Move out save yourselves." He looked to the teenage colt "Ten Bits cut your rein and pull free."

"My wagon's clear but Bluenose his blocking the way."

"I know what to do. Stay till and…"

"Oh come on Bluenose cast off and let's get out of here.", Bluenose tugged at this reins and grimaced "I can't!"

"Try harder go on."

"My leg gone!"

"OJ his leg's broken I'm going in to help."

Surprising Zorran spoke up "Don't be a fool Ten Bits get out of there!"

OJ nodded "He's right move!", Zorran continued sneering at Bluenose "He's got himself into this leave him.", OJ agreed "It's too dangerous Ten Bits."

Ten Bits however unyoked Bluenose and slung the naval ponies arm over his shoulder "You coming with me Bluenose."

From his perch Pulley headed for the ladder to get down still using his spell. "Keep going Ten Bits. Keep going. The train's on fire. It'll blow any second!"

Ten Bits nodded and started trotting Bluenose away much to the naval officer's rampant disapproval "Don't you move me. I've got my orders, and those orders say I am loading battery crystals."

"You can load all you want after I get you out of here. Hey OJ what should I do with him."

"Put him at the back, out the way. We don't want any more of his orders."

"Oi! This is a munity! Take me back immediately! Obey order. Orders is orders!"

Warning sirens sounded drowning out Bluenoses blustering.

Suddenly a bunch of fireworks fell out of a van and onto the crate around the crane called Big Mickey.

OJ called "Move out everyone it's going over."

"Stay where you are!" Pulley called having reached the bottom "I'll move it clear."

Zorran muttered to everyone "Let's hope he gets it right otherwise he's crush us."

Pulley charged his horn and began weakening the wooden structures of the crane jetty furthest away. The dock collapsed sideways. Big Mickey fell, the arm hit the most solid quayside, crumpled and groaned. Then feel into the water and sunk. Nothing remained of the dock, and no-pony could see Pulley anywhere. Only some bubbling in the water.

Both OJ and Ten Bits lowed their heads, the elderly pony spoke first "It took real skill to make that move.", Ten Bits nodded "He save us all for sure." He sighed then returned to the rest of the disaster, which calmed it first victim, "But the fire's getting out of control.", OJ nodded and turned towards the city "They would have heard the siren for sure. The fire ponies will reach us any minute. I just wish they were here now."

Zak, almost finishing his cigar, and surprisingly fast, spoke up "Fire ponies won't be much good. Look at that train." Indeed, there was little hope at saving the train now a ragging inferno still exploding.

* * *

Down at one of the inner city stations Eddie looked up at the fireworks flying and nudged Frank and Top Hat having a cup of tea at the station café "Some-pony's having a dockside celebration!", Top Hat turned to look at the colourful display "Oh no, if there was a party I would have been invited."

Frank scoffed "Perhaps they don't need a long necked high-brow.", the two mules laughed and Top Hat rolled his eyes grinning "Very droll. Certainly wouldn't want lowlifes like you there."

A loud ring bell echoed through the air and the three, plus the station staff went to the exist. Three fire ponies galloped passed, two pulled the fire engines and a mare stood on the back of one ringing the bell, the red stallion pulling the largest engine shouted "Emergency, Emergency. Get the civilians to remain inside and safe, then follow on Top Hat. Might need all hooves."

Sunshine galloped behind them and glanced at his crewmate "Yeah, follow on Top Hat fire at the old dock."

As the station staff muttered to each other and headed as far inside from the fire as possible, the green Unicorn raised a hoof to called back "Love to join you but these two are in a right state." He nodded to the two mules.

Eddie smirked "Always our fault hey Frank?"

"Never is hey Eddie.", Eddie nudged Top Hat "You could take us along. Liked to see a fire."

Top Hat stepped out and turned to look straight at them and spoke "The only fire you're going to see, I can tell you this for a fact," he then pointed to two railcar floats in the nearby canal "is the fire I will set under your tracks, if you don't get to safety.", the two mules faked ow groans and moans before Eddie even started laughing.

* * *

Back at the old dock the gathered ponies could only watch helplessly as fire and explosions from the train spread to dangerous chemicals on the dockside.

Zebedee stared wide-eyed and mouth open "They were really big explosions."

"There's more to come." Zorran said "Just you wait. Quiet Chimera was nearly fully loaded before that naval twit arrived. What's aboard will rip her apart."

Ten Bits shook his head "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Zorran turned and raised an eyebrow "Like what dummy? Anyway you've done your bit. Just sit back and watch."

"But it's spreading. That'll mean the hut where Puffer lives in will go up.", the dragon slept in a hut next to the old docks. Apparently dragons could sleep through anything.

"You right Ten Bits." OJ said "Come on shout and warn Puffer."

In his hut the overabundance of noise finally awoke the dragon. He poked his head out of the window of his hut and his eye widened. Not at the fire, he could live through that, no the explosions startled him. Quickly he gathered up as much of his horde as possible into a sack and burst through the door.

An explosion blasted in front of him. For a moment no-pony saw anything. Then a grey pair of wings wafted the smoke away and the dragon continued his flight.

A building behind the hut blew. The flames raced across the docks and surrounded Ten Bit's wagon.

"That's all we needed." OJ shouted "The cider's caught fire!"

Ten Bits frowned his eyebrows and stood determinedly straight "And that tank's fully loaded." He started moving "I must try and get it away from the city."

"Don't do it! Stay back!" OJ called "If that blows it'll take you with it."

"We've already had one death, if I can reduce number of future death I have to at least try."

* * *

Elsewhere Warrior and Lord Stinker pulled the rag-and-bone pony's garbage barge to the city dump. The messy Pegasus looked up at the bright lights "What's that?"

"What's what?" Warrior said looking at where Mister Wings looked at.

"That." Grubber pointed with a wing. Then Warrior walked into a lamppost.

"Be careful." Still since they'd stopped it gave Lord Stinker a chance to have a better look "It's a red sky. Uh red sky at night sailor's delight."

Warrior turned to his friend with frowned eyebrows "The sun went down ages ago." The another thought struck him "And that's north not west." He glanced at the red tank on his back and untied himself from the barge. He galloped off shouting "Fire!"

* * *

Ten Bits pulled the reins on the wagon but they came apart. He got close to it "Boy it's really hot. There's no chance of getting a line on it."

Zebedee turned to Zorran as they observed the teenage colt's effort "What does he think he's doing."

"Don't know." Zorran said "But rather him than me."

Ten Bits lowered his head and butted the wagon "Better push it. Got to get it as far from the city as possible."

A ringing bell echoed through the air and OJ turned seeing the fire ponies arrive he chuckled "It's about time you lot turned up. Give Ten Bits a hoof he burning up."

The red stallion turned and saw the burning tanker wagon. After talking with Golden Russet a couple of hours before he knew what it contained "Get that thing out of here quick." He called to Ten Bits, the light blue Earth Pony turned to him "What do you think I was doing? I'm not here keep warm you know."

The red stallion ignored this and went down to business as he passed the Z Manes he spoke "You lot stay back.", Zorran scoffed "I wasn't think of moving anyway mister."

The stallion then spoke with OJ "Whose responsible for this then?"

"Him behind me." The elderly Earth Pony said pointing back to the agape and twitching grey pony sitting still with the thousand-yard stare "Bluenose."

"Oh him. Him who gives all the orders? Well he won't be giving anymore now, he's in shock."

Another building blew, and another nearby started smoking. The red stallion turned to the brown Earth Pony with the smaller fire engine "Blazing Saddles start dousing that building it's going to blow any second. Sunshine help him.", the small white Unicorn followed the black maned fire pony called Blazing Saddles "On me way sir." He called. Blazing called as well "Starting the pumps Jupiter."

As Sunshine followed Saddles he saw Ten Bits pushing the tanker, the colt looked to his friend "I'm taking this out of the city Sunshine. Take care, watch those flame back there.", Sunshine using his magic pulled out the hose and looked at Ten Bits "Hey what you've got there looks far more dangerous than me, hey that's a bomb stallion! Just leave it there!"

"I'll be okay."

Jupiter, the red stallion shouted "Cut the chat! Saddles, Sunshine, get the water going and swing the hose around the building."

"Yes sir!" they both called.

Out of the smoky mist Warrior came charging shouting "Fire, fire!"

Jupiter looked up unloading the hoses from his engine "Just in time Warrior. Use your fire horse on that barge and the oil yard, quick!", as the yellow maned Earth Pony passed he said "Yes sir. Right away sir. I'll do my best sir."

Zorran scoffed "There's two things wrong with that order mister. Warrior don't move fast. His lights may be on upsides but no one in." The other Z Manes laughed but Jupiter spoke "At least he's in there Zorran." He turned to the mare at the pumps of the large fire engine "Water on Vesta."

"Water on Jupiter." She called back turning the large tap wheel. The water streamed out and Jupiter reared up so he could douse the flames.

Sunshine called as he and Blazing Saddle continued on the building "Hey the building's on fire now. We can't seem to stop it…" the building went up and the two ducked away from the debris.

Jupiter gritted his teeth "Just keep pouring water on it. Stop the spread! Stop the spread!" he shouted as the explosions headed towards the oil yard and to Warrior who had put the barge fire and stood by Puffer. Jupiter looked to the yellow maned Earth Pony "Warrior, get out of there, it's going to blow."

"I can control it sir don't worry." He called as the oil yard started blowing up "Wow!" he uttered. A large piece a tank crash close by Warrior let out a surprised sounded "That bit almost hit us."

Jupiter called again as the last tank blew "Move back Warrior. Move back."

"No sir. I got to look after Puffer. He's a mighty valuable and a good friend. Got to look after you friends you know."

Jupiter smiled and nodded "Okay Warrior." He glanced back "Here Zorran, give me a hoof with the extra hose. We got to try and save that train.", Zorran walked up and took hold of the extra hosepipe "Can't see this hose doing much good mister. But you're in charge."

Zebedee grinned "Go on Zorran. Show them who's a real hero."

* * *

Out on the coastal road a few miles away from the old dock and outside the city limits Ten Bits continued pushing the flaming wagon, now he danger to worry 'This is getting too dangerous.' Then he started coughing 'The tank's blistering badly, oh no it's starting to smoke. It's going to go any second.' He started to back up 'I've got to get out of here.' BOOM!

* * *

The far off explosion caught Sunshine's attention his eyes widened "Ten Bits! It's Ten Bits. The cider tank. I must…"

"Stay put Sunshine." OJ called with a sad face "Your needed here."

"But he might need help."

"Just stay where you are."

As the word left OJ's lips the last of the van exploded, a number of the fireworks, already lit fell into the cab of the Quiet Chimera.

Jupiter turned to Zorran "Move off. She's going to blow any moment now. There's nothing more we can do.", Zorran nodded and landed, having used his wings to give him height to douse the flames. Jupiter stepped back and looked around "Stand clear every-pony. Stand clear. She's going. Water off Vesta!"

The final explosion tore the locomotive to pieces, much to their horror the boiler spilt apart with a metallic roar befitting the monster of the engine's name. To Bluenose it looked a nightmare. Finally, a blast escaped the funnel and the smokebox burst sending its door flying into the water. The only thing left standing, the twisted frames, melted wheels and shredded pipes of the Quiet Chimera's corpse.

OJ sighed as Warrior, Sunshine and Blazing Saddles finished with the last lingering flames. He shook his head "Just look at the state of the dockside."

"Yeah." Jupiter nodded wrapping the hoses up "That nothing compared with what could have happened. If Sunshine and Warrior hadn't helped us contained the fire it could have easily spread to the city." He turned to the two Star Ponies and to Zorran "Well done all of you."

Out of the smoky mists came a familiar figure and a slightly disappointed voice "Oh dear." Said Top Hat "Seems I'm too late to save the day. What a pity."

Zorran gave a bark of laugh "Well, well, well. Get a drift of that will you lads. Top Hat all dressed up and nowhere to go." The Z Manes laughed.

* * *

Morning came. Sunshine looked out toward the costal road. He turned to OJ "Ten Bits should have been back by now." A tear fell down his check. OJ held his head low and placed a hoof on the white Unicorn's shoulder "We must all salute a very brave pony." He began, even the three Z Manes looked down slightly as OJ continued "Who save us from…"

Another voice called through the mist from the coastal "Hello, any-pony there?"

Sunshine narrowed his eyes "Is that Grampus." The shadows of two ponies appeared. Sunshine eyes widened "Who's that Grampus has got…" then they became clearer, Sunshine couldn't believe it "It's Ten Bits!" he ran to his friend but stopped just short of hugging him "Ten Bit's what a mess!", his friend's coat blacked, a back leg held up, more than likely broken, and his eyes shut tight. Sunshine cried with join "What happened?"

"Well," Ten Bits said with a smile "just after I started backing away it blew to smithereens. Nearly took me with it. Several burns. Shrapnel in my leg. The flash gave me spots in my eyes, they haven't gone yet so I can see a thing. The ringing in my ears have worn off. I didn't know if I could make it back. But thanks to Grampus I did."

Sunshine wiped his eyes and hugged his friend "Well you're the luckiest pony around."

"And probably the bravest too." OJ laughed

The small grey Pegasus took hold of Bluenose's leg and put it of his shoulder much like he did with Ten Bits and he chuckled "Well I've been used for a few strange jobs before. But never have I brought in a switcher," he said using a boat term to describe Ten Bit's occupation "and taken away a twitcher." He laughed at his play on words as he helped the still shocked Bluenose away, accompanied by the other naval ponies. They would take him the local hospital. And the Star Ponies took Ten Bits there too.

The accident was caused by a few hasty words, and bad temper. Orders maybe orders but they don't supersede common sense. From a certain point of view Bluenose was right in his way. As were Ten Bits and OJ right in theirs'. But common sense from all three would have prevented the fire starting. Always respect fire. If you don't it will destroy you, your surrounds and your friends.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I decided not to jump to Regatta after this. I thought up an idea that's too good, and tragic to ignore. Plus, it lets me explore the Ponyville visit a sooner then I first thought.**


	9. Blind Foal

Twilight chewed down on her breakfast while looking over the detail for the up and coming Summer Sun Celebrations. She always woke up early to get a good start on the day, always up with the sun, since it was when Celestia was awake to her it seemed right to be awake herself. She began thinking about what would be happening during this day. Discord would be having his teatime with Fluttershy, before joining Spike, Big Mac, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie with the renamed "Games Night."

Although the other day, Pinkie felt a series of twitches but nothing happened in Ponyville. And Pinkie said it would be very dangerous. As such see spent the entirety of two days preparing for something like Tirek or Chrysalis. But nothing.

The door burst open and Flash galloped in "Twilight!" he practically shoved a newspaper into his face. After taking hold of it she read the front page and her eyes widened. She then looked up and blinked, the rest of the Council of Friendship stood there.

Starlight and Spike also entered.

Twilight nodded "Starlight, Spike, take care of the castle. Flash, girls, we're going to Bridle City Port."

Everyone nodded. Spike clutched his stomach and coughed out a message from Celestia, telling them while she couldn't go herself she sent Luna the Bridle City as well to join them.

* * *

At the station Fluttershy hugged Discord "I'm so sorry we can't have tea today. But ponies need our help."

"It's quite alright my dear Fluttershy. I can tell your concerned, I'd much rather have you be happy." He turned to Spike "Anyway it's games night. Though it'll be odd not having Pinkie and Rainbow Dash.", Spike chuckled and nudged him "Just means there's more fun to go around."

The train blew its whistle and Fluttershy boarded.

She sat down next to Rainbow Dash who looked a little concerned herself "You okay Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm fine Fluttershy, just Hercules brought that train in. But the paper didn't say anything about him."

"Hey don't worry Rainbow." Applejack said "If he's not in the paper that means he wasn't involved."

"The paper didn't say any names, it said a one pony died as a result of fire and another was seriously injured getting a burning cider tank away from the city, it blew up in front of him."

"Actually Rainbow," Twilight said still reading the story "you much have skimmed through it, the dead pony was a Unicorn,", this caught Rarity's attention as the Princess of Friendship continued "and the pony injured in the tank explosion was an Earth Pony. No mention of Pegasi, other than the one helping the firefighters. We'll just have to see what the damage is like when we get there."

* * *

The Mayor of Bridle City and Captain Zero stood on the platform.

The train pulled in and Flash existed first, he stood to attention and announced "Her Highness Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Elements of Harmony."

The Mayor bowed and Captain Zero lowered his head in respect. Twilight nodded her thanks and the Mayor recovered "Thank you for coming on such short notice your Highness.", she shook her head "It's quite alright your Honour when I learnt of this disaster both myself and my friends knew we couldn't just sit back and do nothing."

"We are greatly honoured. Hopefully this should boost morale, most of the industries have stopped temporarily. Then whole city has been effected by this."

Captain Zero nodded "Myself and my company are at your disposal, we're already helping with the clean-up. Unlike Captain Star."

"Have a care Zero." The Mayor said "He nearly lost Ten Bits to that tanker."

The girls blinked and Fluttershy stepped forward "The young light blue colt?"

The Mayor nodded "He's currently in hospital, Captain Star hasn't left the foal's side.", Twilight nodded and turned to her friends "I think we should split up, do whatever we initially came to do. I'll go to the hospital. Any-pony else?", Flash stepped forward but none of the others stepped forward, they all gave their reasons; Rainbow wanted to find Hercules and catch up with him. Rarity wanted to talk with Top Hat, Applejack wanted to check up with her cousin Golden Russet, and both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie decided to visit the Star Building to see what they could do about the others.

So Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow and Rarity headed off the Star Building, given it would be probably be where all the Star Ponies were, baring Ten Bits and the captain. Applejack went to the brewery and the Mayor Escorted Twilight and Flash to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital they found Luna waiting "I have yet to enter but the doctors have told me not only is the courageous colt inside receiving care, but also the fool who caused the fire in the first place. I would like to speak to this Bluenose, Captain Sentry I could perhaps use your assistance, one military pony to another.", Flash turned to Twilight who nodded, the three entered the building.

Reaching a junction between wards they split off. Bluenose's injuries and mental shock were less serve then the injuries Ten Bits incurred. She stopped at the door to the room and knocked. The door opened and a sleepy and partly dishevelled Captain Star stood before her. His appearance reminded her of Shining Armour's state when she visited for Flurryheart's Crystalling. His eyes widened and he gave her a salute, she nodded her thanks and entered the room.

Ten Bits rested on the bed asleep, his leg wrapped up and his eyes covered by a blindfold. She smiled as she sat down on the chair next to the captain "He's definitely a brave one."

The captain nodded "His mother would be so proud of him.", she nodded "I did get the feeling he was your son."

"Yes." He said lowing his head "And I nearly lost him. But I would be proud, heartbroken but proud. He saved countless lives pushing that burning wagon. He's a hero." A bunch of tears fell down his face.

Ten Bits stirred and turned his head toward them "You still here Dad?"

"Yes Ten Bits, and we have a guest, Princess Twilight Sparkle's come to visit."

She nodded her thanks to the captain and walked up to Ten Bits and took his hoof "It's good to see you again Ten Bits. You're a real credit to your family, company and city."

"I was only doing what was right. Saved Bluenose as it was the right thing to do. Even if he's a naval twit. Uh, no offense Dad."

"None taken, I know the type of pony Bluenose is, partly why I left the Marines. Still the navy wouldn't let me go without an honourable compassionate discharge. Princess Celestia said she was sad to see me go but understood perfectly."

Twilight smiled and spoke "I'll be sure to ask Princess Celestia to give you some recognition for your gallant actions Ten Bits. Something to remember this by." Then frowned her eyebrows "Why do you still have the blindfold on?"

Ten Bits shrugged "The doctors put it on me so they could check my eyesight. The flash of the explosion meant I could see things, still can't, I'm seeing black with all these weird coloured shapes flying about. It's weird."

Twilight's eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

At that moment the door opened and a doctor walked in, he blinked at the princess and bowed at her. She nodded and the doctor turned to the father and son, he took his glasses off "I can't put this in any good terms Ten Bits." He gave the clipboard to Captain Star, with the clipboard initially in his magic he read it, eyes widened and clutched the clipboard in his hooves to read it more clearly.

The doctor waited before speaking again "You've gone blind Ten Bits."

Ten Bits tilted his head "I can, well," he chuckled "see that. But when it going to stop? When will I see again?", the doctor sighed "That's the thing Ten Bits. The flash from the explosive has permanently damaged your eyes." He removed the blindfold, everyone around him saw his eyes looked perfectly normal, but Ten Bits sat up, the weight holding his leg up adjusted, his front hooves went to the sides his face trying to feel the blindfold now gone, his breathing increased, "How could it? There were explosions we saw in the old dock, all of us and the Z Manes."

"You were closer to that tanker explosion Ten Bits, and secondly the train was filled with fireworks, sparks compared to the one you witnessed. It's just burned into your retina and scarred them severely, your no longer about to receive the light your lenses send them."

"Can't you," he sniffed "can't you just fix them with magic?"

Twilight walked up and took his hoof and spoke with a lump in her throat "I've read every medical spell book." She glanced at the clipboard and sighed "No spell could fix the amount of damage done."

Ten Bits blinked then shuddered and tears started welling up.

Captain Star wrapped his hooves around his son and held him close "Thank you doctor, your Highness, I, I think we'd prefer to be alone." They both nodded and left.

* * *

Twilight asked the doctor where Bluenose was, she wanted to give that pony a piece of her mind. Ten Bits did indeed have something to remember the night of the fire, but not what anyone thought.

She didn't knock she just opened the door, Luna and Flash turned, and Bluenose sitting on the bed widened his eyes as she narrowed hers and trudge "I hope your proud of yourself, because Ten Bits is now blind thanks to that fire.", Flash and Luna gasped and Twilight explained.

Luna turned anger and pushed her face straight into the naval officer's face "So not only did your reckless actions and disregard of safety caused the destruction of property for both the navy civilians and the death of one pony, but now the visual impairment of a minor, the same minor who also risked himself saving you."

"And," Flash added "according to the loading schedule on of the Quiet Chimera crew ponies gave said you were to come after Ten Bits in the loading, but no, you through you could barge in and disrupt the unloading of dangerous materials. The officers under your command have also been told by the fire department's Station Officer you gave an unauthorised order; the Station Officer was ready to give clearance to Jupiter to proceed to the old dock in preparation for the incoming explosive, so he could be on hoof in case of fire."

Bluenose just blinked, then he appeared as if about to say something Luna however put on her Royal Canterlot Voice "You have no way to justify yourself. Your incompetence cost lives and injured ponies." Still scowling she walked back.

Twilight spoke "It is certain that we will be taking to your superiors, there will be consequences." And with that all three left.

* * *

News of what happened to Ten Bits spread fast.

Rarity found Top Hat after receiving the tragic news in one of the inner city stations café, the green Unicorn sat with a blank expression using his magic to stir a cup of tea. Rarity took a seat herself and ordered a tea herself "It's very to see you again Top Hat.", he nodded but remained silent, Rarity spoke again "Can I ask what has happened since last we met? Can I say? You've kept the waistcoat I made all those years ago in exquisite condition."

Top Hat sighed and began recounting the tales of Windigo in the fog, the log jam, Warrior's moment of triumph in saving Izzy Bulmer and finally his own moment of glory saving the train. All the time he just stared at the cup of tea

Rarity widened her eyes "Goodness my dear you must have been very pleased with yourself."

"Oh indeed I was." He still didn't glance up "I was in so good spirits I thought nothing would drag me down. Even when we learnt we had to work with Bluenose," he gritted his teeth after saying those words "I thought him a terrible bore, all he ever did was follow orders and give them out without any thought, first or second."

"You've work him before?" she asked using her magic to animate her cup and took a sip. He nodded "Only before he had an officer in charge above him, it seems he was recently promoted and put in charge of the exercise since he's done it so often before." Suddenly he banged the table and spilt some of his tea onto the saucer "I knew he was a bore, but I never imagined him a power mad incompetent and stubborn mule." He blinked and glanced over to Frank and Eddie sitting at the table nearby "No offense gentle-colts."

"None taken Top Hat." They said together, Eddie then spoke "After hearing what he was up to I agree with that.", Frank nodded "Coming here, all grand and official with his nose in the air. No regard for how things work here."

"Quite." Top Hat said. He used his magic to lift his cup and saucer and spilt the tea back into the cup, he took a sip and grimaced slightly "Luckily I was able to avoid him for the day. I was working with those two." He nodded to Frank and Eddie "Then in the evening after a hard day of work we sat right here." He glanced out the window "We saw the firework, at first we thought it was a party and joked, then the fire ponies came passed alerting us. As ordered by Jupiter I made sure no-pony here and close by would be idiotic enough to go and take a look, and extremely made sure of it after Eddie's comment. When I arrived I found the fire out, so true to my calling I made a joke of it in my superior and sophisticated manner," he repeated his work making Rarity chuckled, "And true to form Zorran of the Z Manes furthered the joke at my expense, don't worry I'm used to it."

"Then please Top Hat, forgive me being rube, but, why do you seem so, put off?"

"I wasn't really, up until I learnt what's happen to Ten Bits, I've been thinking. If I hadn't procrastinated as much as I did I might have been able to help Ten Bits, maybe even take his place." He shut his eyes "Something that wouldn't have led to this."

"I see." Rarity narrowed her eyebrows and took a sip of her tea, she then animated a handkerchief and wiped her lips, then looked straight at him "You may have been able to save Ten Bits from the harm that befell him, however at what cost? To yourself or worse. If you hadn't been so thorough in ensuring the safety of the locals then there would have more injuries, or Celestia forbid another fatality. And consider Ten Bits pushed that tanker as far from the city he could to save every-pony close by. You also did your part to save every-pony close-by. In a way both of you sacrificed something so no-pony else would be forced to lose something. You sacrificed your chance to be a firefighting hero, and Ten Bits was willing to sacrifice his life."

Top Hat sighed "Rationally I agree with you. Emotionally I can't. My friend was severely injured and now seriously disabled at such a young age. I don't feel like his friend at the moment."

Rarity felt tears in her eyes "That's not true. It'll be alright.", Top Hat looked up at her for the first time and gave a small, sad smile "I suppose, eventually."

* * *

In the Star Building, Sunshine sat in the corner with his head in his hooves "How's Ten Bits going to cope? He can't work now. We won't be working together anymore."

"Sunshine?" a low voice said, the small Unicorn looked as Warrior sat beside him "You shouldn't think about Ten Bits like that, you've known him for months, and we've known him for years. He's not going to give up, you shouldn't even."

"But what about when Big Jock got pushed onto the mud banks. When he told us to take his place with the Duke and Duchess's train, Ten Bits got really nervous."

"Yeah. But he did it anyway. He's full of courage Sunshine, so are you."

"Sunshine?" another voice said and Fluttershy sat down beside them "I've helped animals with disabilities at my home, their friends got worried when they were injured, but they were always there to help them, they were still friends. If Ten Bits wants to try and continue working, then you have to be there to help him."

"Yeah Sunshine, I can't think of any-pony else who Ten Bits would want help from more."

"Captain Star?" Sunshine said.

"Maybe. But he's usually here running the business, you're with him nearly every day."

"I guess." Sunshine said with a tear "I just want to think about. Thanks anyway."

Both ponies gave small smiles and walked away.

* * *

Captain Star guided Ten Bits out of the hospital, they supplied the teenage colt with a cane, but as he needed to get used to it his father acted very protective "Keep hold of my hoof Ten Bits. We'll get through this."

"Dad, I'm not a young colt anymore. I may be blind but that doesn't mean I suddenly a different pony. I chose to get that tanker away, I knew I may not make it, but I did it anyway."

"I know, I just need to do this for myself, to know you're alright. We lost mother, it took me a while to get over it, raising you helped, you were her final gift to me, I couldn't fully let her go, but I didn't need you with you there, and I almost lost you.", both felt tears Ten Bit leaned in to his father "I'm not going away Dad, in fact I'm probably be staying really close.", the Captain chuckled and nuzzled his son's mane.

"Captain?" The two turned around.

The Mayor, Princess Twilight and Flash Sentry stood there. Twilight stepped up "If you like you can come and stay with us in Ponyville, so Ten Bits can get used to this before he returns to work."

"I like the idea," Ten Bits said "I'd rather not have the Z Manes making fun of me just yet."

Twilight blinked "They would mock a disabled pony?"

"They're crooks them lot. Zorran would do anything to make fun and distract us from our work. Zak would do the same, as would Zug. Zebedee and Zip I think would be less likely, but I don't want to take the chance just yet."

"I understand. Anyway we're just about finished here, the city has the recovery under control. All we to do know is find our friends."

* * *

Captain Star put both Hercules and OJ in charge of the company while he and Ten Bits were away. Ten Bits asked Sunshine to come with them, which the small Unicorn accepted automatically, and Sunshine asked Warrior to come with. The clumsy Earth Pony questioned this but Sunshine said he would need some support in helping Ten Bits, the small Unicorn wasn't completely over his grief yet. Warrior agreed

And Rarity invited Top Hat to come with her, he accepted as well saying he wouldn't mind a day or two away from Bridle City.

* * *

When they arrived at the station Starlight and Spike greeted them. Though Spike look suspicious towards Top Hat.

Warrior on the other hoof looked around "Nice village, wouldn't mind having a look around."

"Alright," Captain Star said helping Ten Bits down from the carriage "but be careful, we're visitor."

"Don't worry Captain I'll do my best." Warrior immediately took a step forward.

Pinkie Pie's tail twitched.

Warrior tripped getting off the platform. Pinkie laughed "I'd better go with him."

"Pinkie," Twilight said "we all know we can't stop what your Pinkie Sense tells you."

"No, but I can tell Warrior so he can prepare himself.", Warrior recovered and brushed himself down "Oh, you're an intuition Earth Pony, that's helpful. All me and Big Jock have got is strength."

"Then I Pinkie Promise to tell you what going to happen when I sense it. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.", Warrior tipped his head slightly but shrugged, then the two Earth Ponies walked off.

Top Hat shook his head "I have a bad feeling about those two."

"I wouldn't threat on it my dear." Rarity said "But since you're here perhaps we should visit my family, I'm sure Mother and Father will be delighted to see you again."

"Ha! I wonder if they even remember me.", Top Hat then felt a tap of his shoulder and looked down at Spike "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can. You can tell me what you relation to Rarity is.", Top Hat narrowed his eyebrows and turned to her "You mean you've never anything about me to your friends?"

"Well, I." She sighed, Top Hat rolled his eyes and returned to Spike "I am what you might call a god-brother, my Father and Rarity's Mother were friends."

"Oh." Spike said looking away slightly ashamed "But why didn't you say anything about it Rarity."

"Well I, don't get angry, but, we had a very small romance when we were foals."

"A childhood romance?" the dragon asked "What's wrong about? Your clearly not in a relationship now."

Top Hat narrowed his eyes "And may I ask young dragon what does it matter to you?", Spike started blushing "Well, I." He looked away further. Top Hat closed his eyes and slowly nodded, he then leaned to her ear "And your view on the matter?"

"He's a very helpful friend." She whispered "I like that he has a crush on me, who wouldn't?", Top Hat rolled his eyes but listened as she continued "However I don't do much to encourage him, I do have a pet name for him, but that because I find him rather cute. If he does find another romantic partner I will definitely support him. I however after experiencing some, rather, unsuccessful attempts at romance have decided not to focus on it at the moment, you might say I am married to my work."

"I see, but you won't tell him?"

"I couldn't break his heart my dear. Not as his age, he's still baby dragon."

"Ah right." He turned back to the still embarrassed dragon and spoke "If do believe we've waisted enough time here, I have a pseudo-family reunion to attend."

"Spike!" Twilight called and the dragon waved Rarity goodbye before running off to join the Princess. When Spike re-joined next to Starlight and Flash Sentry ready himself to escort his princess back to her castle. Twilight however turned to Captain Star "Captain can you join us I want to discuss something.", the captain of the Star Ponies narrowed his eyes and turned to Ten Bits and Sunshine, the small Unicorn stood up straight "Do worry sir I'll keep him safe."

Ten Bits grinned and turned to his friend, however his eyes didn't look straight at him "Thanks Sunshine."

Fluttershy put her hoof onto the teenage Earth Ponies shoulder "How about we go to my home, but please don't frighten my animal friends, they won't like it."

"Don't worry Fluttershy," Ten Bits said "we'll be nice.", she smiled and took his hoof "This way.", and the three ponies slowly and carefully made their way to Fluttershy's cottage.

Captain Star watch his son go for a few moments before returning to the Princess and joined next to Flash, one captain to another. Flash saluted Captain Star and nodded his thanks, and the escort marched off.

They entered the castle and found Princess Luna waiting much to Twilight's surprise "Luna I thought you were heading back to Canterlot?", the Princess of the Moon shook her head "Actually I went to the naval base Bluenose hails from. I have spoken with his commanding officers and they agreed on what to do with him."

Captain Star raised an eyebrow "I hope the navy hasn't become limp-fetlock since I left."

"No, they've decided to court martial Bluenose."

Flash gave a small chuckle.

Captain Star let out a breath, which said rather him than me.

Twilight narrowed his eyes "I take it that's a trial?"

Flash nodded "Bluenose will be on trial for breaking military law." He looked to Luna "The charges?"

"Obstructing operations, Ill-treating subordinates, Damage to and loss of public and service property and Hazarding a vessel."

Twilight raised an eyebrow "What about the death of Pulley thanks to fire he caused, that's pony slaughter."

"A court martial only handle offences against military law, after that Bluenose will go to a civil court."

Luna nodded "I have yet to speak with Lord Gavel yet. Rest assured his crimes against the people of Bridle City will be brought up."

Flash smirked, but his eyes looked sad "He'll defiantly be imprisoned for the military offences. Hazarding a vessel has a maximum charge of life imprisonment. And with service pony is sentence to imprisonment they are automatically dismissed with disgrace."

"And," Captain Star added "adding onto the possible life imprisonment would be the other years of imprisonment for his other crime, both civil and military, he could be seeing forty to fifty years or more."

* * *

As they neared her cottage some of the animals Fluttershy took care of bounded up and greeted them, the yellow Pegasus spoke softly "Be kind to our guest, Ten Bits is blind and Sunshine is he to help him.", they nodded.

They entered the house and the rabbit sleeping on the sofa heard the door open and looked up, raised his eyebrow at the young pony with the cane and before going back to sleep.

"Um Angel?" Fluttershy said, the rabbit opened his eyes again and looked up annoyed, Fluttershy spoke "Could you give Ten Bits some space.", the Rabbit sat up and crossed his arms, Fluttershy then added "He's blind.", Angel blinked and turned seeing the colt tap his cane around the room when it hit the running board of the wall he turned slightly, tapped the running board again and turned the other way.

Angel sighed and hopped to the end of the sofa, the mare smiled "Thank you, she walked over to Ten Bits and took his hand "Come and sit down Ten Bits.", he nodded and carefully got onto the sofa, Fluttershy turned to Sunshine "Sunshine could help me make the tea please?"

"Okay Fluttershy, you okay just to sit Ten Bits?"

"I'm fine, just got to think for a moment."

After a short while a bark sounded and Angel came bouncing in annoyed. Then Ten Bits started laughing. Both ponies looked out in to the living room seeing a large dog, more than two feet tall and with a fair amount of muscle, black coated, with rusty coloured markings stood up on its back legs, front leg clutching Ten Bits as he licked the teenage colt's face, the blind foal laughed.

Fluttershy quickly flew over and took hold of the dog pulled him back and used, the Stare, "Blake you naught Rottweiler. You startled our guest and you scared Angel. Say you're sorry.", Blake sat down and whimpered. Fluttershy nodded "Very good." She then blinked "Actually you've never been so friendly that to any-pony before.", Blake started give out barks and yips, Fluttershy eyes widened "Really?", the dog tongue stuck out and nodded.

Sunshine came walking up levitating the tray with the tea "What did he say?", before Fluttershy could answer Ten Bits did it for her "He said he wants to be my guide dog.", Blake nodded again, Fluttershy blinked add looked to the blind foal "You can understand him?"

"Only him, can only hear animal noises from every other animal. When he licked me, I just felt a click, like when I first met Sunshine, or when I saved Bluenose and pushed the tanker wagon, it just felt right." His hoof found the dog's head and started stroking him "It's what he wants, how can I say no."

Sunshine put the tray down and walked up "What's Captain Star going to say about this."

"Actually I quite approve." The three looked to the door as Captain Star entered, he walked over and join in Ten Bits stroking Blake and looked to his son "Neither me nor Sunshine can be with you at all times, it's just an impossibility, and having such a breed as a Rottweiler would be an added benefit against the Z Manes. But he's your responsibility, he helps you, you help him. Understood?"

"Load and clear sir.", Blake barked. Sunshine nudged his friend "I'll help you too.", Ten Bits grinned "Thanks Sunshine."

* * *

Blake trotted as all Rottweilers do as Ten Bits followed on, a little more confident as held the dog's new leash, down the main street towards the castle, then someone spoke "Excuse me, Mister Ten Bits?", the voice sounded like a younger Applejack.

Ten Bits pulled Blake to a stop, he turned to were the voice came from "You don't have to call me Mister, just Ten Bits.", then another voice spoke, this one with a slight squeak "Sorry, we were being formal, you're Top Hat's friend after all."

"Well I wouldn't call us friends, work colleagues yes, sometimes his insults rub me the wrong way, I mean on the day of the fire," he paused and sighed "he called us a motley crew. Course I haven't heard him say anything bad to me since."

"Well," a new young voice said, having a slight Rainbow Dash gruff to it "probably because you did something as awesome as Rainbow Dash, I bet Top Hat can't compete."

"I wasn't trying to break a record. I was doing what I felt was right. Did you want something else other than a chat? Who are you three anyway?"

"Oh," came the squeak "sorry, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My name's Sweetie Bell. Rarity's little sister."

"I'm Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister."

"And you can call me Scootaloo. I'm, uh, kind of Rainbow Dash sister, at least I think of her like an old sister."

Ten Bits nodded "Ten Bits, I'm an only child sadly. What's it like having siblings?"

Sweetie Bell spoke "It can be fun, and stressful and confusing."

"Sound a bit like me and the other Star Ponies. Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"Yeah," Scootaloo said "we help ponies find their purpose in life. We've even helped a Griffon to find hers, though she didn't get a proper Cutie Mark."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Well," Apple Bloom said walking up beside him "we couldn't help noticing you don't have a Cutie Mark. I mean you got those spots but they look like part of your coat."

"Dad said that's what Mother name me after, gave me a name that's a part of me. But really I'm happy working for Dad, makes him proud."

"You don't mind not having a Cutie Mark?" All three said together.

"Well," Ten Bits sighed "it's not like I'm going to see it now.", Blake whimpered and liked his face, Ten Bits grinned.

"But everyone else can enjoy it." Apple Bloom said "You said you pushed the taker cart because it felt right?"

"Yeah, I've done things some ponies wouldn't believe, I've done things against others expectations. When we thought Sunshine had messed up with the Duke and Duchess's train I was willing to forgive him, everyone else, Top Hat especially thought Sunshine deserved the treatment he got. When the Changelings took those barges I was willing to tackle them to the ground, most would have run. I saved Bluenose even though every-pony else told me to get out, Zorran said he'd gotten himself into the mess. And OJ and Sunshine told me not the push the tanker away because I'd be killed. But I did it anyway, even though I knew the logic they were saying, and especially the terror in the fire, but I did it anyway, I'm just, why's it all gone quiet?"

"Ten Bits," Scootaloo said "you, just got your Cutie Mark."

"I what? What does it look like?"

"Well first there's an anchor. And behind it is a lion walking."

"Both symbols of bravery. Dad did a little of bit of heraldry as a hobby. The anchor shows hope and salvation, and of course my link to the maritime world. And the lion symbolizes ferocity, power and strength."

Suddenly a load bang with a whiz and party blower buzz sounded, Ten Bits felt confetti land on him as Pinkie shouted "This calls for a party!"

Ten Bits turned to the three fillies "Is she always like this?"

"It's what makes her so fun." Apple Bloom said.

"And annoying at times." Added Scootaloo.

* * *

The five Bridle City ponies sat on the platform waiting for the next train home.

Ten Bits heard another pony walking up and he heard Rainbow Dash speak "I thought I should give you something before you go.", he felt something like glasses slid over his face and Rainbow spoke "You look ten percent cooler already."

"Let me guess, sunglasses?"

"Yeah, my spare pair I got when I became a Wonderbolt. Soarin got me my main pair. Got to fly, say high to Hercules for me."

"Will do." And he heard her fly off, then a whistle sounded and he heard the train pull in, he sighed and stood up "This was a fun holiday, but back to work I guess. Tomorrow the rest of my life begins."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **You may all start hating me for making Ten Bits blind. As for why I gave him regular eyes and not the faded eyes associated with blindness, it's to do with blindness. Faded eyes are to do with cataracts, when the trouble is from the lenses. Retinal damage doesn't affect the appearance of the eyes, as someone who has retinal damage I can attest.**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Regatta

Adjacent to the entrance of the port stood Founder Rocks, named after one of the most severe hoof diseases, severe enough to be fatal. To the early sailors of Bridle City Port these rocks were a disease, and most certainly fatal. The strong currents from the sandbanks underneath would drag ships onto the rocks trapping them within the jagged grips like the ancient sirens of legend. Over the years many vessels and ponies had been lost.

Thus one family took it upon themselves to build a navigational aid, a lighthouse, with a loud foghorn and a bright light able to be seen for miles and miles around. Today a decedent of the original builders operates the lighthouse, her name, Lillie Lampard.

Captain Star had the contract to keep the lighthouse repaired and shining, which kept Ten Bits, accompanied by Blake, and Sunshine busy with the fuel wagons, without the fuel, the light would go out.

Sunshine walked out the front door and tapped Ten Bits, the teenage colt smiled "Ah well that's it Lillie, now you can show us the way home.", Blake barked and Sunshine added "What would we do without hey?"

Lillie sighed and leaned on the archway "Nice to be appreciated boys. You'll be in the Summer Sun Celebration Regatta parade I suppose? I never get to see much of it from out here."

"Uh," Ten Bits smirked "pity that. Will throw Sunshine in the lighthouse and lock the front door, that way you can come in and see."

"Hey," Sunshine said himself smirking "do you mind I'm in the parade too you know.", they laughed, Ten Bits pulled Blake's lead and pulled his cane from where it was tied to his reins, this way he could make sure where the edge of the causeway was so he wouldn't fall in the water. Blake sat up and turned towards the port, Ten Bits looked in Lillie's direction "Ah well, much try and get back in."

"Aye," Sunshine said pulling forward "bye Lillie will tell you all about it."

She waved as the two ponies and the guide dog walked away with the empty wagons in tow, "Bye boys, hope to see you soon."

Later that night a thick fog came down. Atop in the light room Lillie thought about the fun everyone else would have and the memories of being able to watch as a filly, after her father took seriously ill she took over and did her families duty with all the attention a lighthouse keeper would need, but she couldn't help but think.

She thought she heard something in the distance. The throb of a steamship. It quickly grew louder, meaning it rapidly approached. Lillie pulled on the cord to sound the horn, which she repeated several times, but no reply came.

Out of the fog the vessel appeared and looked as if out of control. It grazed the causeway with a metallic groan so load Lillie covered her ear. With a sicking thud it took a glancing blow at the lighthouse cutting large hole in the lowest quarter. The boat then sped toward Founder Rock. It went too fast to avert disaster. It's bow tore into the rock. Rested for a moment. Then with an unhappy sigh slid backwards and sunk rapidly.

The lighthouse now stood in a perilous condition, and Lillie trapped within it. The hole meant the large waves from the rock which regularly crashed onto the causeway seeped into the generator room, the electric discharged caused both a fire downstairs and the light to fizzle out. Stuck within the now pitch black room all Lillie could do was wait for help.

* * *

Dawn arrived and Lillie carefully went to the panoramic windows to look out with anxiousness for help. She treed carefully because she felt the lighthouse side slightly, she suspected the building could collapse, just to add to a stressful night.

She heard the flapping of wings, she looked seeing Grampus land. She lifted a hoof and called out "SOS, Grampus, SOS."

The small Pegasus turned around and a face of horror appeared "Lillie! The lighthouse."

"Please help Grampus please."

"Nasty hole Lillie, right on the waterline. And the mortar of doesn't seem to be all that safe either, strong enough wave or wind the whole thing could topple over."

"Well go get help quick.", the surveillance pony looked around a looked at the wreckages around the rock "Just a minute I've got an idea," he flew off and grabbed beams and flagpoles "if I can prop up the hole it could do the trick."

"No! You endanger yourself."

"Don't worry about me." He said pushing the wood into place "I'm used to dangerous situations." He let go and saw the building settle "It's going to work." He put the next one up and spoke "That's keep the building up a while. But you've got a lot of water in here." He spread his wings out "I'll use my wings as shield to stop the bulk of the spray, I'll also keep the poles from slipping until real help comes."

"Thank you Grampus. Thank you."

Help indeed would be on it way, while this went on a City Guard patrol pony saw everything and sped off to alert headquarters.

* * *

In the Star Building everyone brushed off and put last minute touches to their new ceremonial uniforms. During their visit to Ponyville, Rarity offered to create one for the Star Ponies, something Top Hat greatly approved. Since it would be showcased on during the thousand-year tradition of the Summer Sun Celebration Rarity choose a traditional look.

The Equestrian Navy was formed initially by a collation of trading companies in order to protect one another and themselves from piracy, after the formation of the Royal Guard and the Wonderbolts. Princess Celestia saw the value in a force protecting ports and rescuing ships so allowed the formation of the Equestrian Navy. Later the most elite of the Naval Ponies formed a quick response subdivision, the Marines.

Rarity choice to base this uniform on the first trading companies to voluntarily amalgamate into the first generation of the Navy. Instead of the sea blue coats tailed coats, the Star uniforms were coloured yellow, with a dash of white embroidery, they still wore their neckerchiefs. To add a modern touch were the yellow peaked caps with the star badge on the front.

Everyone aside for Hercules were present, the large Pegasus was away in Canterlot to be back in the after, and he would be dressed in his Wonderbolt Reserves uniform.

Top Hat assumed anyone with his antics when the doors to the reaction room flung open and a City Guard messenger ran through and into Captain Star's office. After a minute or two Captain walked out in his uniform, complete with fringed epaulettes and to acknowledge his former place in the Marines, pith helmet. He marched out and gave the grave new "There's an emergency the Founder Rock Lighthouse is on the verge of collapsing."

The City Guard messenger nodded and spoke hurriedly "The Captain is correct; it is about to collapse. The Zeroes can't help. So address yourselves to the problem and get organised, okay?" and he quickly left. Captain Star nodded "That's it, you'll have to forget the festivities for a while."

Top Hat protested "I say this is an outrage.", Captain Star turned to him and like an officer shouted in his face "This is an emergency job.", Top Hat gulped "I see.", Captain Star nodded and turned to everyone else "OJ, get Mighty Moe and his crane."

"Right you are sir."

"Ten Bits, get timber and a group of engineers from Lucky's. You'll need this permit from the City Guard."

"Right." Taking hold of the piece of paper, he pulled on Blake's lead and the quickly made their way.

* * *

Zorran looked up, he Zip and Zug were waited at the Yard to collect a load, complete in black suits, with white pinstripes and fedora hats. The dark orange Pegasus rolled his eyes "That's all we need an interfering start. Zip, Zug block him."

The two Earth Ponies nodded and galloped out to the entrance gate. Their resolve was somewhat shaken when Blake started growling, Ten Bits spoke "My way you two. Zorran there's an emergency."

Zorran rolled his eyes "Always is with you." Zorran decided to treat Ten Bits the same way as before, no better or worse for becoming blind, just business as usual.

Ten Bits continued "The lighthouse is going to collapse. I need timber.", Blake pulled at the lead and barked and yipped, Ten Bits understood and nodded "That lot their will do.", Zorran turned to the workers carrying out a large thick piece of wood and laughed "Oh no it won't it's being unloaded for us."

"I'm taking anyway, the City Guard have given us permission, complain to Captain Star and the Guards if you want to."

"I'll do more than that, I'm reporting you to Captain Zero."

* * *

When he made it to the lighthouse Blake start talking to Ten Bits about the situation.

Already the City Guard were putting up barriers to keep the spray of the waves from disrupting the future construction work. OJ and Mighty Moe worked on rising the lighthouse back to its upright position and then about Grampus. And despite the seriousness of the accident Ten Bits could hardly believe his ear, he thought it quite funny. "Well looks that must be a bizarre umbrella you've got propped up there Lillie."

"Very funny." Grumbled Grampus.

OJ looked at the Naval Pegasus "It's okay Grampus, we'll better secure the lighthouse so you can let go. Just hang out a while longer."

"Make it soon, I'm going numb all over."

"Now listen carefully," called Mighty Moe "I'm going to lift the lighthouse up a bit." He pulled to the crane back slightly and the lighthouse stood straight again. "Ten Bits, OJ, take the strongest of the timber and put them in place.", they did so and they helped Grampus out. They then started to put more pieces of timber in place to make sure.

Lillie walked out the front door and walked up to Grampus, laying down on the ground, she hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Thank you Grampus my hero.", this caused the two Star Ponies to laugh.

One of the engineer ponies from Lucky's came out the door having gone in before Lillie came out, he shook his head "It's very bad in here, we'll have to pump the water out, not easy to do you saltwater, then rebuild the hole, put new brinks and cement where's there cracks and repair the generators. Not going to be a quick job."

OJ walked up to her "Lillie, we'll have to find you accommodation in the City. We'll take you to hospital first. Grampus you'd better have a quick inspection as well, just in case" He walked over to his yoke to help pull Mighty Moe back.

Grampus flapped a wing as if to wave him off "I'm alright, just a little tried and wet that all. It's a warm day so I'm not going to get pneumonia or anything."

Ten Bits leaving the timber wagon with the engineers walked up to Lillie and got her attention "This might be your lucky day Lillie; you might get seen at the Regatta.", she shushed him "Every-pony might think I caused the accident deliberately."

Laughing the group walked back along the causeway.

* * *

Whilst the rescue of Lillie Lampard went on, Warrior and Lord Stinker arrived at the City Dump with barge in tow and were surprised to see Jack Grappler, the garbage scooper operator, and the only Zebra in Bridle City Port, sitting on a deckchair and basking in the sun, instead of working on the heaps of steaming garbage behind him. The clumsy Earth Pony cleared his throat "Morning Jack, nice day for garbage."

"There's no garbage today." The Zebra said gruffly, little known fact, when Zebras only say very small sentences they have no need to rhyme.

Warrior however looked confused "What do you mean no garbage today? There's heap behind you."

"No garbage today."

"But I've got to have garbage, you know, I've got to have garbage," he turned to Lord Stinker "His Lordship needs garbage.", some ponies went further with the Lord Stinker nickname for Grubber Wings and actually treating him as nobility, Warrior finished his little rant with "We all need garbage."

Jack replied "It's the festival day or something like it. So there no garbage you twit."

A window of the small office building opened up and the Garbage Master, not wanting to exit, called out "Is that you Warrior?"

"Uh yes sir, it's me sir."

"You got Lord Stinker with you?"

"He's here sir, barge empty and willing to work sir."

"Well there's no garbage today right?"

"Well," Warrior said looking behind the office building "I can see uh, heaps, uh piles, stacks, uh mountains of garbage."

The Garbage Master shout at him "You see no garbage Warrior! Jack will tell you there is no garbage hey Jack?"

"There's no garbage.", the Garbage Master returned to Warrior "Repeat after me Warrior. There ain't no garbage."

"There ain't no garbage.", Lord Stinker rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Good!" proclaim the Garbage Master "That is settled instead today is Municipal Garbage Day, a festival of garbage.", this confused both ponies and the GM explained "Municipal Garbage Day falls on the day before the Summer Sun Celebrations and the same day as the Celebration Regatta, so to join in all the fun we the Garbage Cooperation are going to make our own barge float. No flowers or fancy bits just prime colourful garbage."

While Grubber Wings scratched his head Warrior smiled "I don't believe this."

Jack got out of his deckchair and went to the ladder up to his crane "This going to take a very long time, so I'd sit tight if I was you. Must get started now, heaps to do."

As the GM shut his window Warrior turned to Lord Stinker "Things get stranger and stranger around here, suppose it is festival day."

* * *

In the hospital waiting the nurse and doctors were ready to examine Lillie, Ten Bits pulled on Blake's lead "Bye Lillie, got to help Big Jock now. Good luck with the examination."

"Thank you Ten Bits. Enjoy the Regatta."

"You bet.", as the teenage colt and the guide dog left OJ spoke "Looks like you might see the festivities Lillie, if you not to badly injured then you could probably help fix the auxiliary light tonight."

"I hope this doesn't sound selfish, but I really hoped I could stay in the city a little longer.", OJ grinned but told her the facts "You've got expertise important to navigation."

Grampus exited the examination room and sat down next to them, OJ however got up and spoke to him "Come on Grampus, you'd better move out, or the navy will be after you."

"Don't worry they know where I am, I think."

* * *

Ten Bits arrived to help Big Jock, he began to explain the morning's events when a voice called out, they turned and a Unicorn in naval uniform walked up "Excuse me you sir."

"Hello," Big Jock said "sorry but I can stop for long I'm afraid, there's loads urgent."

"Oh quite understand good sir, it's just I'm looking for a member of the Naval Surveillance and Espionage Corps, called Grampus. Grey Pegasus about so tall." He indicated the height, only just higher than a foal, with his hoof.

Ten Bits shook his head "Yeah I ain't heard from him since we left the hospital. He helped stop the Founder Rock Lighthouse from collapsing, so he's probably taking a well-deserved break somewhere, probably on his hobby of watching dolphins."

The Naval pony hummed "That maybe so, but he's a member of the Equestrian Navy, he is not a civilian playmate. He's a part of a royal authorised organisation over two-hundred and fifty years old, and will be proudly going after we all pass on."

"Okay mister," Big Jock said "that's enough. We haven't seen him. So make way, my works important."

"Your work's important? If it wasn't for the Navy protecting this port and those like it, you wouldn't be able to work."

Ten Bits narrowed his eyebrows "Who are you anyway, you sounding like Bluenose."

"I'm called Quartermaster, and I am simply stating fact. Unlike Bluenose I make sure I have all the facts and follow all orders to the letter and with great pride, unlike him who made things up think he could. That mentality only ever leads to trouble. And I did."

The sound of fluttering wings sounded and they turned as Grampus landed. He saluted Quartermaster and turned to the others "I'm being discharged today."

"You're leaving the Navy?" Ten Bits asked.

"That is correct." Quartermaster said "He's reached the end of his eight-year minimum. And thus he'll be given the full discharge ceremony of his type."

"His type?" Ten Bits asked.

"You civilians won't know this but Surveillance and Espionage can lead to some very stick tactics, often at time unhanded, unfair and unsporting."

Ten Bits scoffed "Sounds like the Z Manes to me."

"You may joke, but we in Navy do not, we take great offense to this piratical behaviour, as you should know the origins of our glorious force was to combat pirates. So as part of the discharge ceremony the individual is the target of a mock battle, up to Marine standards meaning live fire."

Behind his sunglasses Ten Bits felt his eyes widened "But that's horrible. What happens if he gets killed?"

"Some-pony with the skill of be of the SEC should be able to out-manoeuvre the shots." He turned to the Pegasus "Come on Grampus, back to base. Ceremony starts a fourteen-hundred hours.", Grampus frowned slightly and nodded, then saluted "Yes sir." He flapped his wings and started following the Naval Unicorn.

Ten Bits called out "Grampus don't go. Fly off and hide!"

"It's no use. They'd catch up with again somewhere. And I plan to survive. Thanks for all the fun we had together. Bye Ten Bits. Bye."

Ten Bits sniffed and felt a tear rolled down his face "Bye.", Blake howled.

Big Jock spoke "Listen we can't let this happen. I'll handle the wagons. You go off and find OJ and maybe your old stallion. Tell them about Grampus, they should know what to do. We'll save our mate Grampus if it the last thing we do."

"Right Big Jock. Come on Blake, back home fast as we can.", Blake barked and the two rushed off.

* * *

Every minute was valuable as a plan needed to be devised. Ten Bits used every ounce his speed he could muster to get across the port and soon entered the Star Building.

As the door to the recreation room flung open catching every-ponies attention. Both Ten Bits and Blake virtually fell apart as they collapsed to the ground. Captain Star came out of his office, dressed fully in his uniform "Ten Bits? What's happened."

"The Navy, they could kill Grampus." He then explained.

Captain Star frowned his eyebrows "I did hear this was a possible thing done during my time as a Marine. But it also depended on the officer in charge, you said Quartermaster?", his son nodded "What are we going to do?"

"I say." Top Hat spoke up "I don't know if we should interfere really."

"But we must." Sunshine said "He's my friend, friends are valuable stallion."

Captain Star nodded "I was about to meet the Princesses as they arrived. I'm sure I can convince them, Celestia always listens." He turned to Ten Bits "And I sure Princess Twilight wouldn't mind speaking with you again."

Ten Bits nodded and stood "Let's get going, times running out."

* * *

"Well Grampus." Quartermaster said at the start of the long field "You've done the Navy a great service these last eight years, we're all said too sad you go. But as you know, the Navy cannot overlook such hypocrisy within its ranks."

Grampus saluted "Proud to have been of service sir. Thank you. Now if you don't mind I'd like to prepare myself for the battle."

Quartermaster laughed "Very well, and good luck laddie." And the Unicorn trotted back to the bunker to give the command. He took hold of a megaphone and went to the window. He turned to one of the sailors "Raise the flag and sound the alarm.", the sailor nodded and went to the flagpole, raised the red flag meaning stay clear and started the siren.

"Sir!" another sailor called "I'm picking up a message."

"Can it wait?"

"No sir. It's from Princess Twilight Sparkle.", Quartermaster turned "Very well read it out."

"Cease mock battle. Do not risk the safety of Grampus. Let him go."

Quartermaster blinked and sighed he turned to the siren pony "Stop sirens and lower the flag.", they did so and Quartermaster walked out to a confused Grampus, "It seems you've been given a pardon from the Princess of Friendship. You may go.", Grampus blinked but smiled, saluted and flew off, now a civilian.

* * *

He returned to Bridle City Port. His first thought was to find Princess Twilight and thank her, but he figured she would be busy with the tour before the Regatta started. Something told him to go and find the Star Ponies.

The Star Ponies were doing their last minute preparations with their wagons floats.

Sunshine looked up and saw Grampus, he almost bounced as he trotted over and hugged his little friend "Thank Celestia. You're okay.", Grampus raised an eyebrow and grinned "I guess you have something to do with his."

"Actually," Ten Bits said walking up "me and Captain Star had something to do with it."

"Oh no." Top Hat said "Here's that awful Zorran and his cronies."

"Hello, hello, hello." The lead Z Manes said as he, Zip and Zug walked up "What's all this? What's going on?"

"Clear off Zorran." Top Hat said "It's our business."

"No it's not." Called Zug "Deal's a deal. Ten Bits said he'd let us in on it."

"No I never!" Ten Bits yelled, Blake started growling. Zorran ignored this "You lot have been up to something. And anyway, you owe us one wagon of timber. Move side Top Hat and let me see." He said pushing forward.

OJ shouted at the Z Mane as he pushed though "Mind your own business Zorran."

"I am. This is my business. I'm looking for my timber."

"Well it isn't here." Ten Bits said "Just back off and leave us alone. We're putting away the spare part to our floats.", Zorran looked over the crates and laughed spying Grampus "Some spare parts. Kidnapping naval personal hey? Nice little number colts, very nice. That's the second crime to report today. Captain Zero will tell the Navy…"

"Move it Zorran old boy." Said a voice. Every-pony looked up as Hercules landed in his Wonderbolt reservists uniform. Suddenly Zorran turned rather meek "Ah. Only a game you understand Hercules."

"I know all about your game Zorran." He put his hoof down "Beat it. And take your gelded lot with you."

"Oh I'm going too. You'll hear about it from the Navy don't worry." And he and the two other Z Manes trudged off.

Top Hat hitched himself to his float "Yes well, I'm off as well, wasted far too much time already."

Hercules ignored this and spoke to the others "Alright my dears, I don't think I'll wait around for answers I need to be in the show today too. You can tell me all later." He then looked around "Now where's Warrior got to?"

* * *

"Warrior?" the Garbage Master called from his office.

"Yes sir?" Warrior replied.

"Right let's do a quick last check. Barge completed with colourful oil drums and streamers, yes. Lord Stinker spic and span, yes. Jack wearing colourful hat, yes." He laughed at the last one. Indeed, the barge, and indeed the office was covered with things looking like they belonged to Pinkie Pie, the GM finished "Good, well that is it."

"I just don't believe this." Warrior laughed "What are they going to say when they see this junk heap?"

Grubber Wing smiled look over the barge "Well I like the banner 'Municipal Garbage wishes you all a happy day.'" He laughed.

"Ah hey Warrior." The Garbage Master called "You can go now the Regatta is about to start. Just join it and be proud of the Municipal Garbage Cooperation, alright? On you way now and good luck!"

"Thank you sir." Warrior called as he and Grubber pulled away "It's been, uh a most enjoyable day." Both ponies laughed.

Jack returned to his deckchair and adjusted his hat. "Nice job that, very nice job. I'm going to enjoy my day like a lazy colt. Good luck Warrior you dolt."

* * *

A crowd gather outside the town hall to watch the parade pass. Town hall stood next to one of the quaysides allowing barge floats to pass as well. The term Regatta was used more loosely since it was more a sceptical involving a port.

Inside the dome of the hall a couple of City Guard ponies prepared the ceremonial cannons.

On the stairs of town hall sat the five Princesses, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight and the youngest, Flurryheart, her basket placed next to her mother Cadance, the Princess of Love and co-ruler of the Crystal Empire. On the row below Twilight sat the Council of Friendship, bar Rainbow Dash. On the same row below the Royal Sisters sat the Mayor of Bridle City Port and both Captains Star and Zero, both Free-ponies of the City because of their importance, along with the other Free-ponies. Below Cadance and Flurry sat Starlight and her old friend Sunburst.

The Mayor stood up and tapped the microphone before speaking "Hello every-pony this is you Right Honourable Mayor welcoming you to the annual Regatta." Everyone started clapping and cheering as the Mayor continued "Thank you. Now you know the drill, then the cannon fires the parade will start. This year Top Hat of Star Pony company will lead on. And after the citizena parade we'll have march and fly passed by all the military forces present courtesy of our wonderful Princesses. And a special ceremony afterward."

After a moment or two a long bang sounded. A ring of smoke flew away from the dome of the hall and over every-ponies head. The Mayor beamed "Enjoy yourselves."

In single file the ponies with wagons and barges passed as the Mayor commentated "There goes Top Hat, followed by crewmates OJ, Big Jock and Warrior, accompanied by Grubber Wings. All towing splendid wagons and barges, and dressed in some of the finest uniforms I've ever seen, all hoof-made by Rarity of the Council of Friendship. There followed by Zak of the Zero Mane Company, who would have been towing the Emergency lightship if not for an emergency. He come Zip and Zug, the Zero Earth Ponies, towing two important city trading commodities, Upriver timber and Izzy Bulmer and his bananas." He laughed as a bark and tapping sounded through "Following them is a colourful group. Ten Bits with his guide dog Blake and Sunshine, helping with Little Ditcher and Pearl, hello Pearl." The music starting filling the air "Coming from the famous Bridge Café is Zorran, towing the loudest barge of the day.", Zorran pulled with his wings and the Jazz band sitting in the barge played on as the Mayor called over "Nice music guys. Very nice music."

Once Zorran cleared the sounded of marching hooves the Mayor continued "To conclude the civilian section we first have a group of are esteemed City Guard. And the ever vigilant Fire Department, led by Station Officer Steel, followed by the second-in-command and brute strength Jupiter, with Vesta hanging onto the back and finally Blazing Saddles.", after them came the marching of other ponies.

"To start are military muster we have four companies of all four EUP Guard, first Number One company Princess Celestia's honour guard made of Pegasi and Unicorns. Next is Number Two company, the all Bat Pony Guard of Prince Luna, amazed to see then so alert at this time of day. Thirdly comes the shining Crystal Empire Guard, commanded by co-ruler of said territory Prince Shining Armour. And finally the most recent contingency of the EUP Guards, the personal guards of Princess Twilight Sparkle.", Flash Sentry marched in front flanked by a row of ponies as the Mayor "Current only one fully trained Guard Member, Captain Flash Sentry, the rest are volunteers and good luck to them."

A fast whirring sound, almost like a small jet filled the sky as everyone looked up.

"Here comes the flyby, three full Wonderbolts, leader Spitfire flanked by Soarin, and Rainbow Dash and close behind them our own resident Wonderbolt Reservist Hercules of the Star Company." The four flew fast overhead, dived down and flew straight passed the town hall, leaving a thunderbolt strike, with a little hint of rainbow as they passed.

As the strike faded the last of the marching echoed through and the Mayor finished "And last but not least the most recent of the Equestrian Military forces, the Navy. Commanded by Captain Quartermaster.", as they passed Quartermaster darted his eyes at Twilight but only briefly before returning them to the front.

When they passed the Mayor spoke up "Well done every-pony," he looked to the gather civilian parade ponies "you all look splendid. Myself and the other Free-ponies considers this to be the best year yet. This means, and hold it, yes! That you've all won a prize.", they cheered and the Mayor held up and hoof "Okay, okay, enough parading. Now we move on, Princess Celestia would like to call forward the Fire Department ponies, Zorran of the Z Manes, Ten Bits, Top Hat, Sunshine and Warrior of the Star Company, and if the next of kin to the sadly late Pulley can come forward as well.", as the called ponies assembled, baring wagons the Mayor stepped aside for Celestia to take centre stage floating a number of boxes.

The assembled bowed and Celestia smiled "Rise my little ponies. You must be wondering why I called you forward. It is to reward you for your actions within the recent fire disaster, to start, Top Hat and Zorran, though your actions were minimal you still did your parts. Top Hat you ensured the safety of many of my subjects. Zorran you willingly step forward when called to combat the fires to try and save the Quiet Chimera. For this I hereby bestow upon you two, the Order of Canterlot for gallantry, as Members of the Order." The Princess of the Sun opened the first box show two identical medals, she levitated them and pinned them to the two ponies' suits. They nodded their thanks and walked to the side, Top Hat glanced at Rarity with a proud grin. The other Z Manes gathered around Zorran and gave him a hearty congratulation.

"Jupiter, Blazing Saddles, Vesta, Sunshine and Warrior. You five fought the flames the longest, you risked yourselves to keep the fire from spreading beyond the old dock area, and succeeded. For this I award you five, the Hurricane Medal, Second Class." Like before she magically pinned them on.

"To the family of Pulley, the poor Unicorn who gave his life to keep his crane from falling in the most dangerous direction and killing dozens, thus posthumously I award Pulley the Hurricane Medal First Class." She floated the small box with the medal over to the family of ponies who bowed.

"Finally," Celestia smiled "to you Ten Bits, you sacrificed much in your actions, and you knew the dangers and did it anyway, if that wagon had not been moved away then it could have easily lead the fire the spread, changing the outcome to the best. Your actions were the bravest I have heard of in decades and so to you I bestow the one of the finest of these awards, the Clover Cross, the highest award for bravery not in combat." A collective gasp went around as Celestia placed the medal, by hoof to Ten Bits jacket and she gave a nodding bow.

Ten Bits stood shocked, until Blake reared up and licked him on the face, the teenage colt laughed and then bowed at the Princesses both making his way to the other Star Ponies.

The Mayor retuned to the microphone "Okay, okay. Thanks to you all. Enough parading, let's get this party going." At that moment behind him an exploding stream of confetti and party whistle blew accompanying by a squealing Pinkie Pie.

* * *

When night time came and Princess Luna raised the moon to signal the beginning of the overnight celebration OJ gather all the other Star Ponies, baring Captain Star near to the Founder Rocks Lighthouse, none of them could really determine what would happen.

OJ called over "Alright Lille, do your bit."

A hoof pulled a switch and the Emergency Lightship, anchored and tied firmly to keep it from being washed into the rocks, illuminated the area and Lillie spoke "Hello boys. My medical when swimmingly and I saw the regatta." She looked upon the medalled ponies, and Hercules in his Wonderbolt uniform and happily gasp "You look all look splendid."

"Just to be expected from my team." Captain Star said walking up "And I am proud to say we have a new recruit." He stepped out the way and Grampus walked up in his own Star Ceremonial Uniform, he turned to Captain Star and saluted him. The captain returned "From one former Naval Pony to another, it shall be an honour to have you with us." And there was much rejoicing.

The Star Ponies then returned to Bridle City Port to party away the last day of the year and wait for Celestia to raise the sun on the new year. New beginnings and new adventures for every-pony everywhere.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I've decided to drop Bigg Freeze, I never really considered it the last episode, surely it should be in continuity between either before Ghost or between Ghost and Upriver. Regatta I think is a good and optimistic ending.**

 **Farewell for now.**


End file.
